


The Call

by Cherryd



Series: The Call [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Just mentioned really, Secrets, Smut, little bit of Ignis/Aranea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 91,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryd/pseuds/Cherryd
Summary: After an argument, mistakes are made that threaten to tear apart your relationship with Prompto.





	1. The Game

**Author's Note:**

> The true ending of this fic is chapter 18.
> 
> The rest are just snapshots that occurred before or during the events of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative universe where Ignis can see during the 10 year gap that Noctis is in the crystal.

"Prompto, for the last time, NOTHING is going on between me and Caleb." You sat down defeatedly on the bed you shared with your boyfriend, rubbing your tired eyes.

Ever since you were partnered with the new hunter from Meldacio, almost 3 months ago, insecurity and jealousy reared their ugly heads in your two year relationship with Prompto. Fights between the two of you started almost immediately. At first they manifested as small comments here and there from Prompto. "I don't like the way he looks at you....He's kind of grabby with you, isn't he?" which were quickly extinguished by you reassuring your self-conscious, but adoring boyfriend that you loved him, and only him.

But as you were ordered on more and more hunts with your partner, and as the two of you became better acquainted with each other, Prompto's mess of insecurities started getting the better of him. He would pick more and more fights with you, and argue with you for longer and longer stretches of time. Borderline accuse you of behaving inappropriately with Caleb. But you weren't and you didn't know what to do to make it better. With the world in ruin, and the daemon count increasing, more and more hunters were needed, but less and less available. You had to work with Caleb, there was literally no one else you could be partnered with unless you wanted to go on hunts alone. And your relationship with Caleb was nothing social. The two of you were strictly work friends and that was it.

But Prompto couldn't see it, and as the months went on, his attacks and fights with you were getting more and more personal, and you didn't know how much more you could take of it. 

"I'm just saying he didn't have to grab you like that! Why do you let him touch you like that? It's weird isn't it?" Prompto yelled back at you, crossing his arms in front of his chest defensively. 

You couldn't help but roll you head back as you slapped both hands on your thighs, letting out a frustrated groan. "He was just helping me up. I slipped in a pot hole and he was just trying to help me up. You know this Prompto."

"Do I, Y/N? Because lately it seems like you'd rather go on hunts with him than be here with me. What am I supposed to think about that?" You could see the hurt in his eyes and you couldn't help but feel guilty. It was true. You were volunteering for more hunts lately, but not because you'd rather spend more time with Caleb, but because every time you were with Prompto now, it was always an argument. Always him testing your love for him. Always him accusing you of being unfaithful in some respect. You were tired of trying to justify everything you did, tired of trying to get him to trust you even though he had no reason not to. Why didn't he trust you?

"Prompto, you know I love you. You know I do. So why are you doing this? Why are you trying to drive us apart like this?"

"That's not what i'm doing at all!" You could hear the pain you caused by accusing him of trying in anyway to end your relationship. You knew the very idea scared him and was the root causes of all of this, but you were so mad, you wanted him to feel as badly as his constant attacks made you feel.

 "Then why are you making it so damn hard to love you right now, Prompto? I can't take it anymore!" You knew it was petty of you to make him think you had any doubts at all about how you felt about him, about your relationship. Petty and a lie but you couldn't help it. You just wanted him to get a taste of his own medicine. You watched as he started pacing nervously in front of you, secretly glad you were pushing his buttons.

Finally he stopped in front of you. "What does that mean, Y/N!? What are you trying to say?" His voice was starting to shake as he looked up at you and back down at the floor, eyes wide with fear, begging to understand the secret meaning behind your false words.

You sighed again as you rubbed your temples and closed your eyes. You weren't ready to make peace with him yet, but you felt that you had pushed him far enough this round. Besides, he had to go. It was Gladio's birthday and he, Ignis, and Prompto had made plans to make a night of it by going to Gladio's favorite bar and spending the night at Leville, compliments of the owner. If the two of you kept this up much longer he would be late, and this childish quarrel wasn't anything the two of you couldn't wrap up later. Maybe even a night apart would give Prompto enough space to calm down and let this go for the time being, you hoped. "What I'm saying is we can talk about this later. You are going to be late and need to start heading over before Ignis and Gladio leave you behind." You smiled softly at him, trying to wave a white flag.

But your words before had cut Prompto too deep and he was too far lost in his doubt to let it go. "What? Are you trying to get rid of me? So you can invite Caleb over to MY home, sleep with him in MY bed?" You couldn't tell if his words, or the fact that in this moment he honestly believed them, was the bigger slap in the face. But you were shocked and beyond infuriated by his direct accusations.

 "Fuck you, Prompto." Your voice came out in just a whisper, as you stood up from the bed, and you were shaking as you tried to stop yourself from slapping him. "Believe me, if I wanted to fuck Caleb, I have plenty of other options outside of our bed to do it."

You watched as the color drained from beneath your boyfriend's freckles, only to return bright red at what you were insinuating. "Well then don't let me stop you" Tears started welling in his sweet blue eyes. "Don't let me stand in your way, if you want to leave, then leave!" He pushed past you to grab the overnight bag he had packed for tonight, and left your apartment, slamming the door on his way out.

Once he was gone, you let out an exasperated breath you hadn't even realized you had been holding in. Immediately you regretted pushing him so far tonight, and letting your anger get the best of you. You knew it was wrong to pick at his insecurities and make them worse. But also you knew it was nothing you couldn't fix when he got back. Prompto may have his faults, but forgiving was definitely not one of them. You knew if you apologized when he returned he would immediately let it go, and maybe even let the whole Caleb issue go for a few days and just be happy with you for now. 

As you changed into your pajamas, you decided you would do just that. Let him stew for tonight, and talk to him and try to move on from this impasse when he returned the next night. It was just one day, you told yourself as you drifted to sleep. What could possibly happen in one day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to Vegas this weekend and saw the Backstreet Boys in concert (don't judge me!). They performed their one song "the call" which was definitely a blast from the past, and loosely inspired this fic.


	2. The mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions + alcohol = bad life choices.

Prompto slammed the door to the apartment and immediately felt his stomach churn. Regretting his harsh words and bold accusations, but too angry to turn around and apologize, he made his way to Leville to meet his friends, opting to jog instead of take a cab to get rid of some of the adrenaline pumping through him, even though the hotel was in the far side of town.

As he neared the hotel, he could see his friends in the lobby, waiting for him, laughing with Iris. He quickly plastered on a brave face and forced a practiced smile as he entered the lobby and put his things down on a luggage trolley. It had been a while since the three of them had gotten to hang out together and he didn't want to ruin Gladio's birthday by sulking.

"Hey tough guy! Happy birthday! What are you 50 now?" Prompto' voice came out as cheery as usually, giving no hints to the true state of his emotions. He raised his hand to high five his muscular, birthday-boy friend, and patted his more reserved, spectaculed friend on the back as he passed by.

Gladio, clearly having already started the night, was all laughter and smiles. He returned Prompto's high five and shoved his blond friend a little. "Watch it shortie, I'm still young enough to kick your ass!" He joked with his friend.

"Now that we are all here, shall we head out?" Ignis asked, chuckling at Gladio and Prompto's interaction and play fighting.

"Alright! Let's go party, whoo-hoo!" Prompto jumped up and down, he was trying to get himself pumped and ready for fun, but every few minutes he couldn't help but imagine you, naked and entwined with Caleb. 

On the short walk to the bar, he had tried to keep the conversation going to distract himself from his own imagination, to no avail. Once they got there, he bought the three of them a round of drinks, hoping that knocking back a few would help him to forget about you and your fight. 

It wasn't that he honestly believed you were with Caleb right now. A bit of fresh air and distance helped him to realize how ridiculous that was, but he still couldn't get the image out of his head, so he quickly knocked back a few more.

The night started out well enough, the first few hours Prompto was able to pretend to have fun with his friends, reminisce about old times, catch up on what they were doing now. But he was drinking a lot more than usual, trying in vain to drown you out of his head. And the more he drank, the more he realized maybe it wasn't so ridiculous, the idea of you with Caleb, wait, what if you were with him right now.

In fact, he was sure you were. He left the table and a pretty drunk Ignis and Gladio behind as he made for the bar. He downed another shot as he pulled out his phone, trying to call you to berate you for betraying him. But someone had moved all his icons or something and he couldn't find his contacts or your number or how to text. He ordered another drink still fumbling with his phone, fuming with anger. 

Then someone fell into him, knocking the phone out of his hand, as Prompto moved to catch her.

"Sorry about that." The woman apologized while steadying herself in the cute, albeit wasted, blond stranger's arms, before she bent over to pick his phone from off the ground. She herself was a little buzzed, but fairing far better than Prompto was now.

"it'sokaythanks." Prompto's response came out as one slurred word. Once the phone was back in his hands, he turned his attention to the new shot prepared for him, ignoring the woman in front of him. He was still seething, looking darkly at nothing but seeing you and Caleb together in your bed tangled up in the sheets. He was so lost in the image he hadn't noticed the woman step closer to him again, practically leaning into him. 

Prompto picked up his drink and quickly inhaled it letting the alcohol seep in. And then things started to dim. The last thing he remembered was the woman reaching behind his neck to pull him closer. "My name is Kat" she whispered in his ear seductively, and then everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto came too with a massive headache and his stomach reeling. He rolled over to his side and opened his eyes, trying to find the clock, but the second he did, he felt dizzy and had to close them again. He could tell by the way he felt tho, that he had only been out a few hours.

He didn't know if he was still drunk, or hungover, or maybe both, and he couldn't remember when or how he had made it home, but he was glad he was. He was sober enough to realize again that the idea of you and Caleb together tonight was the most ludicrous thing imaginable, and he reached over to you to pull you in close to him.

With his eyes still closed, he felt you nuzzle yourself into his chest and couldn't help but smile.

You let out a soft sigh before sleepily turning your head up to kiss his neck. "Hey handsome."

Prompto's eyes shot wide open in an instant as a cold chill went down his spine. The voice talking to him was low, and oozed with seduction, familiar but nothing at all like yours. Prompto started trembling, afraid to look down but needing to know. Maybe he was still drunk, maybe he was just hearing things, maybe this was just a bad dream.

His heart sank to a pit in his stomach, as he wracked his brain trying to figure out what was going on. This wasn't you in his arms. Who was this? That's right her name was Kat. Why was she here in your apartment, where were you? He quickly scanned the room as his eyes adjusted to the dim light from the streets.

"Where are we?" Prompto's voice came out small and breathless. It was like someone had just punched him in the stomach and winded him.

"My apartment silly, don't you remember?" Kat laughed and pulled her naked body flush against his as she scooted herself deeper into his arms. Prompto's eyes widened as snapshots from the last few hours started coming back. He remembered she had mentioned her apartment was close to the bar, remembered they had danced in the streets laughing together, he remembered arriving at her apartment. He remembered being angry with you for "being with Caleb", remembered that he wanted to punish you, remembered pulling Kat close and kissing his anger at you into her. And then he remembered....no. He swallowed back his tears. Prompto then realized he was still holding her, cradling her like he did you at night, and quickly pushed himself away and jumped out of bed, cursing the fact that he was also naked.

Panic started to sink in as he ran around trying to find his things in the unfamiliar, dark room. Kat, a bit confused by Prompto's suddenly coldness, sat up in bed, letting her thin sheets fall from her torso, unembarrassed by her exposed breasts, it's not like he hasn't seen them before. "Prompto, is everything all right?"

He found his boxer briefs, pants, and shoes and was hopping back and forth trying to get himself dressed again, before he looked back up and got flustered by her nakedness. "Ah, gods, I uh, I'm sorry but I have to go." He sputtered out, trying to look anywhere but at her. 

He bent down quickly, to search underneath her bed for his missing shirt. Nope, not there.

Kat was beautiful by anyone's standards, and unaccustomed to men declining her invitations to stay longer. It made her curious, and strangely determined. As Prompto was picking himself back up off the floor to search her nightstand, and behind her desk, she got up from bed, not bothering to cover herself up, and sauntered over to the panicky, adorable blond. "Prompto you don't have to leave so soon do you?" She asked, dragging her hand lightly from her neck down her breasts, purposefully catching his eye, forcing them to follow.

' _fuck the shirt!'_ "I'm sorry yeah I do bye." Prompto ran out of her room, leaving her stunned, as he stumbled his way out of her apartment and into the empty streets of lestallum. He knew the hotel was close so he half ran, half stumbled his still inebriated self back to reality, telling himself that everything back there was just a dream. No. It was a nightmare.

As he neared the hotel the full weight of what he did started crashing down on him. His stomach churned, and his breaths became shallow, before he got to the entrance of the hotel, he ducked into the ally next to it and vomited the remaining alcohol in his stomach. He paused for a minute, trying to catch his breath and compose himself, before he stood back up and made his way to the room he shared with his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I the way I am...who hurt me??


	3. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto deals with the guilt over what happened.

Prompto stood outside their hotel room, swaying a bit from exhaustion and still being a little drunk, despite having emptied his stomach outside next to the hotel. He knocked again, thinking maybe his friends hadn't heard him the first time, and waited to be let in.

After what felt like forever, but was probably only a few seconds, Ignis finally opened the door. He had been laughing at something a very drunk Gladio had said, but his laughter and smile died down when he saw Prompto.

Prompto, unable to return his observant friend's sharp gaze, pushed passed him, into the room where he saw Gladio lying on the bed already. As Gladio took in his usually cheery friend's state of attire (or lack thereof), the birthday boy also quickly sobered up and looked thoroughly confused.

Prompto felt self conscious. It was like they knew but how could they? Prompto slowly made his way across the room, wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and scrub the smell of Kat off of his skin. As he was stumbling through the room, he heard Ignis clear his throat behind him. "Um, Prompto, where have you been? We have been trying to call you for a few hours now." 

' _Great. Left my phone there too. Fuck my phone.'_ The usually chipper blond let out a sigh. "I don't want to talk about it Ignis," he replied shortly, without looking back, struggling to keep his voice steady.

It's then that a still drunk Gladio asked rather loudly "Did you go home or something? And where's your shirt?"

"what?" Prompto was taken aback by Gladio's first question. Why would he have gone home? "No, and I said I don't want to talk about it!" Prompto raised his voice as he turned to square off his much larger friend, daring him to keep up the interrogation. Gladio stopped studying his friend's appearance, opting instead to exchange meaningful looks with Ignis.

Prompto could feel the guilt start overwhelming him again. Did they know? How could they know? No, it's impossible. But the thought made him sick with shame. He hurried himself into the bathroom afraid he was going to throw up again, but when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he stopped short.

His neck, collarbone, and upper chest were smeared with Kat's lipstick leaving perfect imprints of her lips all over his body. He hadn't noticed in the darkness before but there they were, clear as day. He thought he could even see a bruise forming in his collarbone from a love bite she had given him that he must not have noticed in the heat of things. The sight made him panic again. They knew. His friend's 100% knew. You hardly ever wore lipstick, you weren't that kind of girl. You were a hunter, you were a fighter, you were independent and didn't waste time with meaningless things like doing your make up everyday. That you saved for special occasions only. They knew what he had done, he was literally wearing the evidence for everyone to see. Parading it around.

He could feel his throat tightening as tears threatened his eyes. He quickly turned on the shower to the highest heat setting he could and jumped in, scrubbing away Kat, and her lips from his body, scrubbing his skin until it was red and raw from the scalding water and soap. But he still felt unclean, he could still feel her lips all over him. He collapsed onto the floor of the shower and just sat there, in shock.

This wasn't a dream. This actually happened, and his friends knowing just made it all the more real. He suddenly felt this pressure growing inside of him, like he was about to burst. He grabbed a clean washcloth hanging on the towel rack and bit down on it, letting the shower and the towel muffle the sounds of his scream. He screamed and screamed until he had no breath left and then he broke down sobbing.

He let his tears mix with the hot water from the shower. It must have been burning but he still felt so cold inside. And hollow. What had he done? How could he let this happen. What could he possibly say to you?

He imagined telling you, imagined watching the hurt and anger spread across your beautiful features. He imagined you yelling at him, throwing things at him, telling him to get out, imagined tears welling in your eyes. How could he have done this to you? The very idea of hurting you made him feel disgusting. He never wanted to hurt you, he never wanted to wake up next to anyone but you. He loved you, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Wanted to grow old with you, but he could see that all crumbling away. How could he be so stupid!?

He didn't realize how much time had passed until he heard a gentle knock on the bathroom door. "Prompto, is everything all right in there?" Ignis couldn't hide the concern in his voice. Prompto got up off the floor and turned off the shower before wrapping a towel around his waist and opening the door so his friend could study him some more.

"Ignis, please?" Prompto's tone begged his friend to just let it go. To just not ask him anymore questions tonight. Ignis gave him a quick nod, before continuing. 

"It's getting rather late, perhaps we should all make our way to bed." Ignis said in his "mom" voice.

Prompto silently thanked him as he reached for his bag and changed into his pajamas. He then crawled into bed, curled up into the comforter and turned to face the wall to get away from his friends' piercing looks, staring at the wall, willing himself to wake up from this horrible nightmare, until eventually he fell asleep.

 

He felt like he slept for 12 hours and yet he was still groggy, still exhausted, and still very much hung over when he woke up. He didn't try to get up. He didn't want to. He just wanted to lie there and die.

He rolled over and saw Ignis of course was already up, reading the paper drinking his ebony. Gladio was just starting to crawl out of bed, very much hung over from the night before, probably realizing he wasn't as young as he used to be and definitely feeling his age. Gladio looked over at his composed friend "what time is it?" Gladio groaned as the sound of his own voice aggrevated his headache.

Ignis couldn't help but smile to himself at the tattooed man's misery before answering "It's nearly 2 in the afternoon. I would have worried that we might be kicked out of hear for not checking out, but luckily knowing the owners of the establishment has its perks. How does your head feel." The royal advisor surpressed a smile as he turn on the desk lamp near him just to further aggravate his childhood friend's pounding senses.

Gladio groaned and fell back in bed cursing at Ignis colorfully, "damn it Iggy, you're as bad as Aranea now."

"I'll take that as a compliment!"

Prompto watched as his friends teased each other, without a care in the world. He wished he could join them in their fun, but then let out a stifled scoff at his own selfishness as he felt the guilt start to rise up again. He didn't deserve to be happy, he didn't deserve to have fun. The noise made both men turn to him, and Prompto watched as they turned to give each other looks, holding a secret conversation about him right there.

Ignis then stood up and suggested they all eat breakfast, or rather lunch, before parting ways and everyone agreed.

Lunch in the market place in Lestallum was uneventful for the most part. Gladio and Ignis didn't press Prompto to explain the night before, and Prompto in turn didn't offer up any information. He didn't need to anyway. His friend's were smart. They could fill in the gaps by themselves. He barely talked at all, barely ate. He was lost in his head, oscillating between bouts of crippling guilt, icy numbness, and then deep depression.

Then after lunch everyone parted ways and Prompto grabbed his overnight bag and started walking back to his apartment, trying to delay the inevitable. He knew he had to tell you, knew that you would hate him, knew there was no scenario that didn't end with you leaving him. But he walked and tried to think. What could he say to let you know how sorry he was? What could he do to turn back time? He tried hard to come up with something, anything that could help as he walked the long way back home. Partly to give him more time to think, but also because the direct route home would take him past the bar, past Kat's apartment. He wanted to stay as far away from there as possible.

Hours had passed and he had walked up and down neighborhood after neighborhood trying to think about what he would say but all that kept popping up in his head was his own voice "you cheated. You're worthless. You cheated. You're worthless."

Prompto finally conceded that he had to go home. It was far later than he realized and Lestallum's streets were empty again. You were probably worried about him. Just another way he was hurting you, he thought bitterly to himself.

He walked up the few flight of stairs to his floor like a man on death row. When he reached the door, he held his breath, as he steeled himself and opened the door.


	4. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally comes home

You were starting to get worried. You knew Prompto would probably get a late start to the day, but you expected him home for at least dinner and it wasn't like him to ignore your phone calls, even if he was still angry at you. Your mind started wandering to him laying somewhere dead in a ditch, or in jail or something. As you got ready for bed, you quelled your irrational fears, reasoning that Ignis or Gladio would have surely let you know if something really bad had happened.

Still, you went to bed picturing increasingly crazy scenarios that would keep Prompto away for so long, not realizing when you drifted off to sleep.

You didn't hear the door to the apartment open. Or the bedroom door squeak as Prompto came in. You hadn't realized he was home until you felt the bed dip as he leaned over his side, propping himself up on his arms, and called your name softly, almost like he didn't want to wake you.

"Y/N?" His voice quietly pulled you out of sleep and you rolled over so you were facing him. You sleepily glanced up at him; a smile tugged at your lips before your eyes drooped down again. "Hi sunshine, you're back." In your half asleep state, you forgot that you were supposed to still be mad at him. Oh well. You didn't even care right now. This could wait until morning; tonight you just wanted to sleep, wrapped up in his arms.

You waited for him to come to bed, and lie down next to you, but after a few seconds, you creeped one of your eyes open, trying to see what was taking him so long.

You couldn't help but smile wider when you saw him still staring at you, his expression hidden by the shadow cast from the hallway light. You dragged your hand over to his and held it, as you opened both eyes, knowing he must want to talk since he hadn't moved to lay down yet.

You groaned a bit as your body protested you being awake at this late hour. "What's going on, sunshine?" You were a bit nervous he was still upset about your fight, but your heart warmed as he gently rearranged his hand so he was holding yours, interlacing his fingers with yours. He still hovered over you, half on and half off the bed, like he was frozen. You slowly pulled his hand over, and brought it to your lips, giving him a tender kiss to let him know you were ready to move on from your fight earlier.

"Y/N...." Prompto's voice sounded weak, almost like he was about to cry and his breath was labored. You started to worry and propped yourself on your elbows so you could better see him in the darkness.

He wasn't smiling, and there was not the usual laughter in his eyes. In fact, if anything, it looked like he was in pain as he kneeled there on the bed looking at you. "Prompto, are you alright?" Worried, you reached your free hand over to his forehead, running it down to his cheek, to see if he might have gotten sick from his night out. His eyes closed as your hand made contact with his forehead and he swallowed.

Then suddenly his blue eyes snapped open again. But the pain that was there was replaced by carnal hunger. Before you knew what was happening, he was on top of you pressing his lips hard against yours, forcing his tongue into your mouth, as if he were lost in the desert and you were his oasis. His hands tore the bedding off of you and quickly made their way under the sweatshirt you wore. They were everywhere, greedily exploring every inch of your body. He paused at your breasts, taking them roughly in his hands, pinching your nipples, making you arch your back and moan into his kiss.

The sound of you bending to him spurred him on as he broke away from your lips and tore off your sweatshirt. His mouth was immediately back on you, on your neck, on your chest, on your breasts. Sucking, biting, tasting every inch of you he could reach as he hastily made his way down your torso, making you shiver with anticipation.

Once he reached your pants, those too were ripped off of you with as much force as your sweatshirt was. You were in shock. Prompto was so rarely dominate, and of course you loved when he was, but tonight there was something different about the way he was touching you. The way he was looking at you. It went beyond the normal lust and want you provoked in him. It was desperation, need.

He didn't give you much time to think about it. Once you were completely exposed under him, he forced your knees apart, laid down between them, grabbed your ass from underneath you, pulling you toward his ravenous mouth. As soon as you felt his lips on you, you were gone. 

There was no easing in, no light teasing from him tonight. He didn't want to slowly build you up and make you beg for him, he just wanted to tear you apart. The second his tongue found your clit he lapped you up, and rubbing over your sensitive nub as quickly as he could, forcing an orgasm from you within seconds. "Prompto! Prompto, the the w-window's -ah!- still open" you stuttered and whined through through your first orgasm, trying and failing to keep your voice down. Even as you came around him, you had the wherewithal to know neither of you were the quietest of lovers. With the windows open and the way Prompto was having his way with you now, basically anyone in the apartments that faced yours would know his name by the time he was done.

But Prompto didn't seem to care, he didn't even stop once you came down from the bliss. He just kept his tongue's pace against your overstimulated clit, sucking and flicking it, building you up and pushing you over the edge again, eventually curling his fingers into you, to help coax your next orgasm. All the while his eyes never left your face, watching you come undone beneath him, enjoying the sound of you screaming out his name.

He continued this over and over and over again until you were just a writhing, incoherent mess, begging him to fuck you. When he finally decided he had had enough of watching you fall apart, he released your sex with a lewd smack, leaving you lying there, trembling and delirious, gasping for breath.

Having adjusted to the dark, you watched as he took in the sight of you, post bliss, through half lidded eyes. "You are so beautiful, Y/N." His whisper sounded strained, as if the sight of you was actually hurting him.

He then reached down to the hem of his own shirt to lift it up, but stopped half way, letting it fall back down. He firmly but gently grabbed your hips and flipped you over so you were on your stomach, facing away from him, then he quickly got undressed behind you and retook his kneeling position between your legs. You wanted to see him, run your hands over his body but your didn't have the energy to move even a finger, disappointing you more than you would have ever liked to admit. You felt his arms hug your body from behind, as he helped pick you up, so you were kneeling in front of him. He had to support most of your weight, since your muscles had been reduced to jelly from the attention he had given you earlier.

You felt him trail kisses on the back of your shoulder, causing you to moan again, as he carefully angled himself to your entrance from behind. Then holding you close to him, so every inch of your back was against his chest, he penetrated you, making you cry out anew. "y/n, I love you. I love you so so much." His voice was deeper, huskier from lust, and him whispering like that in your ear sent vibrations down your spine, making you shake with want. You dropped one of your hands to his thigh, to help him support you up, while you reached the other behind you, running your fingers through his hair as you turned your head and pulled him into a kiss.

Lips still locked, he withdrew slowly before slamming back into you full force, lifting your body with his, stretching you deep to your core, your cries buried in his lips. He started out slow, letting you adjust to him, but soon he was pounding into you with the same desperation and greed he exuded before. You had to break the kiss, it was too much, feeling him that deep inside of you, hitling himself into you, hitting your cervix with each thrust. You moaned his name and rolled your head back in pleasure, resting it on his shoulder behind you, exposing your neck. He dropped his mouth down on you, felt your pulse beneath his lips, sucking your skin, surely marking you as his. Each time your bodies crashed together, you jerked forward in his arms, crying out his name, while he moaned his own pleasure into your neck.

Soon his lips released you as he gasped for air, his hot breath teasing your skin. You could feel his rhythm start to falter, and breath start to hitch, you knew he was getting close. He snaked one of arms down your front until his fingers found your clit once more, and he bit down into your shoulder to try to hold on for a little longer.

As his fingers started their ministrations, you suddenly came to your senses. You had to tell him, "P-prompto. You c-ca-" You tried to tell him to pull out, that it wasn't safe, but you lost your shaky and breathless words to the building heat in your core.

He didn't respond, and made no hints that he intended to stop or slow down, or that he had even heard you call his name. Too lost in the sensation of your walls wrapped up around him, he just continued to growl into your shoulder as he bit down a little harder, causing you to wince, but also inching you closer to your own release. 

You tried again, "Prompto, you--ah, Prom....Pro--ah!" Your voice crescendoed and was cut off as you came hard around his cock. Your fingers still run threw his soft golden locks, began pulling his hair slightly, as you tried to hold on to some thing to help stay grounded as your mind shattered from the release. Prompto finally let himself go too, crying out your name, and as you tightened around him, you could feel him twitching inside of you, spilling his warm seed deep in your core, but you didn't care right now. You couldn't think. All you could do was moan breathlessly in pleasure, until you both came down from your highs.

Prompto held you there against him for a few minutes, using his tongue to help ease the sting from the marks he had left on your shoulder and neck. You could feel him starting to soften in you when he gently helped you lay back down. You felt him brush his hand down your exposed back before he left the room to turn off the hallway light. With your bedroom even darker than before, and you exhausted from being repeatedly pushed over the edge, you could feel your eyes growing heavy with sleep. 

As your eyes fell shut, Prompto laid down next to you, and pulled you in close to him, turning you so you were cradled against his chest. It was nice, lying there with him, for once not attacking each other, no one angry or hurt or yelling.

But you had noticed Prompto had barely said two words to you since he got back, and you figured he was still angry with you for what you had said to him before. You sighed to yourself, you always hated admitting you were wrong but your relationship with your sunshine was more important than your pride. You had to do it.

"Prompto?" You mumbled softly. You felt him tighten his hold of you, letting you know he was listening. "About what I said before. About Caleb. I'm. I'm sorry. It's not true and I shouldn't have sai-"

Prompto had gently tilted your chin up during your shpeal and placed a gentle chaste kiss on your lips, cutting you off. He guided your head back down to his chest and you thought you could feel him trembling a bit under you. He ran his hand through your hair before speaking. "Y/N, lets...let's just...Start over okay? Right now. Let's just start over today, right now and forget about everything that happened before. Caleb, our fight, the last few months. Just....forget everything that happened before I came home today." His voice was unsteady and you could feel his heart racing underneath him.

Something must have happened at the bar, maybe Ignis or Gladio knocked some sense into him. You didn't know, but whatever happened he seemed to finally understand he was pushing you away and wanted to stop. Wanted to be happy with you again, which is all you ever wanted too. You placed a kiss on the center of his chest and wrapped your arms around him. "I'd really like that Prompto." You mumbled sleepily.

Happy to be finally putting an end to the last few months of fighting, you let yourself drift off to sleep in the arms of your sweet, sunny loving boyfriend, completely unaware of the silent, guilt ridden tears that escaped his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving all of your comments, they make me smile. Keep telling me if you think what you think!! Do you hate Prompto, do you want to forgive him? Are you still conflicted?


	5. The Noose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter because next one is a doozy.

Prompto had every intention of telling you. He really did.

When he opened the apartment door, he saw that everything was dark, except for the hallway light you had left on for him. He walked into your bedroom and saw you sleeping with your back to him, your hair cascading down your pillow, wearing one of his old sweatshirt and sweatpants as pajamas, both of which you knew did nothing for your figure because of how oversized they were compared to you, but it still took Prompto's breath away. You were just so beautiful. He wondered bitterly if this was the last time he would ever see you again. If he should savour it.

He made his way towards the bed. "Y/n?" He called softer than he intended, his internal conflict to tell you verses crawl up behind you and hold you was bleeding through to his voice. He leaned over the bed, disappointed to see you stir at the sound of your name.

As you rolled over to face him, the light from the hallway behind him lit up the soft smile on your face. "Hi sunshine, you're back." Your voice was airy and ethereal, like an angel's. He remembered thinking that when he first met you, surprised that someone who sounded so heavenly and looked so sweet, could be the dagger wielding, daemon killing hunter he had heard so much about. You were always surprising him. Everyday you surprised him, and everyday he fell in love with you all over again.

He swallowed quietly to ease the emotions that burned at the back of his throat, as you peeked up at him again and your smile widened. You looked so happy that he was home, like you didn't care about the fight the two of you had had just the night before or the months of Prompto lashing out at you from jealousy, like no one else in the world mattered but him. He couldn't stop staring at you, trying to memorize your smile, trying to hold onto the feeling of being loved by you while he could.

When he felt you reach out to him, his attention was pulled away from your face and was directed at your hand. You had asked him a question, but he was lost in reverie over how warm it was, how small it felt in his, how perfectly your fingers laced with his. His gaze followed your intertwined hands, as you brought them closer to you so you could place a soft kiss on his, before you tucked it away, holding it close to your chest.

He couldn't remember the last time he had held your hand like this. In fact he couldn't even remember the last time he felt your lips on his either. When was the last time the two of you lay bare against each other? Why had he let so much of the past three months be consumed by arguments, be wasted by him constantly trying to make you admit feelings you didn't have, and acts you never committed? Prompto realized then that you had been right. He had been driving you away, wasting precious time fighting with you. He regretted everything, not just the night before but the months leading up to it as well. He so badly wanted to take it all back, to make it all up to you, he wanted to kiss you and love you like he should have this entire time, instead of letting his insecurities push him away from you, to some stranger.

_'No. I need to tell her.'_

"Y/N....." Prompto choked.

His words got caught in his throat and he could feel his tears starting to burn his eyes. He tried to catch his breath but it hurt so damn much. The idea of being without you made just breathing painful. Seeing you here in front of him now, waiting for him, loving him, it was like being stabbed by a hot iron rod. Why did doing the right thing have to feel so wrong? Why couldn't he just love you back?

You had noticed he was in pain, he watched as concern spilled over your face as you lightly pressed your hand to his forehead. He closed his eyes from the contact, suddenly overwhelmed. The feeling of you caressing his face, your thumb gently brushing his cheek, was his undoing. He needed more of you, needed to feel you against him, needed to taste you, needed to love you. Just one more time.

And before he could stop himself, his lips were on yours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto jolted awake early the next morning, panicking again, quickly checking to make sure you were still sound asleep in his arms. His sleep had been broken time and time again by vivid dreams of you finding out and then disappearing, leaving him alone in darkness, crying out for you to emptiness.

He gently rolled you back onto the bed, careful not to wake you up, then he quickly got dressed, intentionally picking a shirt that covered the healing bruise on his collar bone. He had almost revealed it last night, almost getting too caught up in the moment. He almost wished he had. That you had seen it, and made him tell you the truth. He was weak for not. He was a coward and he knew it.

But he couldn't lose you, he couldn't. And last night, when you had started to try to apologize for something that was his fault, he realized it was his chance to start over. All over. He would do it right this time. 

Prompto just needed to tie up some loose ends. He grabbed your phone and went to the living room, closing the bedroom door softly behind him to not wake you up.

He quickly called Gladio and Ignis, forcing them to promise not to mention to you what they had seen the night before. 

The conversation with Gladio was hard. The king's shield prided himself on his honor, and was furious with Prompto for putting him in this kind of a situation, compromising both of their integrities. He called Prompto every name he could think of: a liar, a cheater, a coward, nothing that Prompto didn't already know. He took his friend's criticisms willingly, knowing that they were all true, but Prompto still remained unrelenting, making Gladio promise he wouldn't tell. Ultimately he agreed not to bring it up, but if asked directly, he wouldn't lie for him. And that was all Prompto needed.

The conversation with Ignis was worse. Ignis didn't yell at him, didn't call him names, didn't berate him for being spineless. He just sat there, on the other end of the phone in silence; Prompto could feel the disappointment radiating from the advisor, filling the space between them. Finally after a few moments, Ignis agreed that it was not his business to tell, but like Gladio, he would not lie for his friend.

Prompto thanked him and hung up as he was making his way back to your bedroom. Then suddenly a new wave of guilt washed over. He ducked into the bathroom that opened to both the hallway and bedroom and began dry heaving over the toilet. He had eaten so little the day before, there was nothing left in him to throw up, but he still brushed his teeth afterwards, trying to get the taste of bile out of his mouth. As if cleansing his palette would somehow clear his conscious as well.

Once done, he looked up at himself in the mirror and hated everything he saw. He was worthless, scum, a hypocrite. He closed his eyes and gently banged his forehead against the mirror trying to knock out the self loath and regret that enveloped him. He wanted to go back into your room and just tell you, just relieve himself of this guilt, and just let you go if that's what you decided.

But he couldn't, he just couldn't. He couldn't go back to how his life was before he met you. Not now that he knew what it was like to be loved by you, to hold you in his arms, to kiss you; to exist any other way would be hell and he didn't want live in a world where you didn't love him. Still he knew you deserved better than him, better than this, better than what he had done, better than what he was doing now. You deserved the truth...

' _No! You said you were starting over and you are fucking starting over.'_ He silently screamed at his reflection and grit his teeth, promising himself to do anything and everything he needed to show you how much he loved you, how much happier he could make you than anyone else could. Every single day he would do everything he could until he was worthy of your love again.

With that decided, he made his way back to bed and held you close again, lightly kissing the top of your head as you smiled softly in your sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I want anymore. Anyone else got a clue? do we like prompto? do we hate him? ugh. how is this story even going to end? someone tell me!


	6. The Drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

[+]

 _'Shit.'_ You quickly rubbed your eyes to make sure you weren't seeing things before looking back down at the small window of your home pregnancy test.

[+]

There it was. Just staring back at you, like a little crucifix you were about to be nailed to. 

This was bad. This was really bad. You always thought that you and Prompto would one day have kids, but you guys weren't ready yet. The two of you could barely take care of yourselves, there was no way you could take care of a child. This was really REALLY bad...

So why you couldn't stop smiling? Why did looking at this disgusting, urine soaked stick, that was about to ruin your life, make your heart flutter? You felt a surge of adrenaline rush through your body that made you slightly dizzy. You leaned over the bathroom counter, pee stick in hand and looked at yourself in the mirror. 

You, a mom? YOU? You tried unsuccessfully to wipe the goofy smile off your face, and really internalize the gravity of the situation, but you couldn't stop laughing. You tried to reign in your emotions and told yourself to really think about it. Could you even be a parent? You were a hunter, a killer of daemons. You took lives for a living, you were good at that, but creating them? nurturing them? You really needed to think this through before Prompto got home.

Today was the first day in the last two and a half weeks that you had off from a hunt and Prompto did not, and though you welcomed the privacy now, if you were being honest, you missed him. Since Gladio's birthday celebration, Prompto had been attached to your hip. If you went on a hunt, he went on a hunt, if you took the day off, he did too. He drove with you to Hammerhead for hunts, waited for you to come back if you were out later than him, and then drove you back to Lestallum. This was the most time you had spent with your blond boyfriend since Caleb had arrived, and the last few weeks had been like a dream come true.

When the two of you had decided to try to let go of everything, you had been skeptical that Prompto would be able to overcome his insecurities about you and Caleb, but as always, your sunshine amazed you. Not only did his constant interrogations of you stop, but he actually made an effort to like Caleb. He would say hi to him when the two of you arrived back at the base, he would tell Caleb to take care of you as you left for a new hunt. He stopped shooting death glares at your hunting partner every time he talked to you. You couldn't believe the change, that this was the same Prompto Argentum that just a month ago had argued for two hours with you over whether high fiving Caleb was appropriate behavior.

With his jealousy gone, things were almost back to the way they were before. The two of you laughing together, teasing each other, stealing kisses at Hammerhead whenever you could. It was almost perfect. Almost, except...

You couldn't quite put your finger on it. There was something different about him you noticed during your most intimate moments together. Before your last fight, the two of you would drift off to sleep on opposite ends of the bed, and somehow during the night would end up embracing each other, but now Prompto needed you close, in his arms, legs tangled or he couldn't fall asleep at all. And when he did fall asleep, it was almost always broken and restless; more than once in the last few weeks, you've had to gently coax him out nightmares that had him thrashing and mumbling your name and nonsense in his sleep. Some mornings you would wake up to him staring at you, and you'd catch a sad, almost guilty look in his eyes, before he'd realize you were awake and flash his sunny lopsided smile at you. And when you two were most intimate together, the way he kissed you, the way he touched you, even the way he looked at you, you would have thought it were the last time the two of you would be together. It was like he was afraid that at any moment, you would disappear. You also felt something off when you were around his closest friends as well, like there was this unspoken tension between the crownsguards.

But you weren't sure that was even the case anymore. Maybe this was all in your head, just the surge of hormones in your body playing tricks on your emotions, making you read into things more than needed. Whatever it was, it was small fries now. You had a bigger issue to deal with, and it was only growing.

You spent your free day pacing around the house, doing meaningless chores to help get rid of your nervous energy while listing in your head all the hardships and trials that you heard came with "parenthood". But even while you reminded yourself you would no longer have any freedom, or independence, or the option to just eat ice cream for dinner and call it a night, you couldn't help but notice that a crib would fit perfectly in the empty corner of your bedroom, or that if you and Prompto moved the stand over a few inches, you could fit a toy chest in the living room. And your mind kept wandering to names that would flow well with "Argentum."

It wasn't until well into the afternoon, after everything had been washed, dried, vacuumed, and cleaned in the house, that you sat down and it finally, truly sunk in. You were pregnant. And the only thing left to do was to tell Prompto.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were fumbling with the setting on the stove, trying to put the finishing touches on what was supposed to be a simple pasta dish, turned marathon of mess-ups, you made from scratch, when Prompto walked through the door, with his hands behind his back.

"Hey, Y/N! I got you something!" He had an infectious grin on his face and practically skipped over to you, obviously very proud of whatever surprise he brought for you.

You couldn't help but smile back as you met him, holding out your hands for your present. "Ooh! Whad'ya get me?" You batted your eyes jokingly at him.

He laughed at your silliness as he pulled a bouquet of Sylleblossom out for you and your jaw dropped. Sylleblossoms had been your favorite flowers growing up. You always dreamed of one day visiting Tenebrae once the war was over to see the fields of them, but you never had the chance before life and darkness got in the way. And once the world fell to ruin, flowers of any kind were a rarity, especially ones that weren't even native to Lestallum. A rarity and expensive. "Sunshine, they are beautiful! But you really shouldn't have." You took them gingerly from him, careful not to bruise any of the petals, and quickly looked for a vase to put them in.

You found one in one of the top cupboards in the kitchenette, and were stretching up on your tiptoes trying to reach it, but fell just a little short. Prompto, seeing you struggle, chuckled as he stepped in behind you and reached one arm to grab the vase, while the other one wrapped around your waist. And there it stayed as you filled it with water. 

While you fussed over the flowers, moving some here and there to get the arrangement just right, you felt Prompto rest his chin on your shoulder, and wrap both arms around you so his hands rested on your stomach. Your heart started racing and you hoped he didn't notice you blushing. "Do you like them?" he asked as he placed a sweet kiss on your neck.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes and smile at him before you leaned in for a kiss. "Of course I do, what kind of a question is that!" You gushed as you pushed him gently off of you so you could place the flowers on your night stand in the bedroom.

When you came back to the kitchen, Prompto was hovering over the dinner you were making, sneaking a taste of the sauce. "Hm! That's really good!" 

"Well don't sound SOO surprised!" You pouted at him, crossing your arms in annoyance. He laughed as he pulled you into a hug. 

"Oh come on! You know I love your cooking. But..." Prompto stopped to look around at all the different pots and burners you had on right now. You had put a lot more effort into this meal than either of you were used to. "What's the occasion?" He finished asking.

"uh, nothing! I just wanted to make us dinner." You tried to look innocent and hoped Prompto didn't notice your face reddening again. But he wasn't buying it. His blue eyes just stared down at you amused as he raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I feel like we should be making dinner for ourselves more often now, and you know, be functioning adults." You pulled away from him and looked for something to distract him with. "Oh, and guess what we got in the mail today? Aranea and Ignis's wedding invitation!"

Prompto sighed and covered his face with his hands, rubbing it exhausted. "ah, don't remind me." You couldn't help but giggle; Prompto and Gladio were in charge of planning his bachelor party, but knowing Ignis, it would be in a museum, or some sort of ruins, or maybe a cooking class for everyone.

"Oh, stop, it won't be so bad!" You pulled his hands from his face so you could cradle it in yours instead. You noticed then how tired he looked and a thin layer of dirt hiding his freckles you loved. He must have had a rough day, and you hoped that what you were going to tell him would make it better, not worse. "Come on," you started pushing him towards the living room couch. "I'm almost done with dinner, you just sit down and play some King's Knight or something. I have something I want to talk to you about after." You thanked the Six that he didn't catch how your voice went up an octave or two as you said the last part.

"If it's about their wedding gift I trust you, just get them whatever from the both of us." he called to you as he drew his attention to his new phone. 

"I know that and I already did. It's been sitting in our closet for a month now." You yelled at him from the kitchen. You secretly thought that if you two had any chance of being able to raise a baby, he would have to be a little more observant or he might come home with someone else's kid one day.

And then you suddenly saw it. You saw your future with him, your family. Saw him holding up a laughing baby who smiled all the time, just like him. You saw the two of you laying in bed together and Prompto kissing your swollen belly, you saw christmases, birthdays, and tiny chocobo print baby socks. It all seemed so real, almost tangible. You smiled as you rested your hand on your stomach for just a minute, before snapping back to the present and spooning for him the fruits of your labor.

The two of you ate in comfortable silence, Prompto tapping furiously at his phone, smiling to himself, while you watched him eat, gauging his reaction to see if he liked it. To see if you had even a chance at doing this whole "domestic" thing. 

You smiled as you tried to finalize exactly what you were going to say next, trying to imagine his reaction, when the apartment phone rang, pulling you away from your musings.

"I'll get it." You pecked him on the cheek as you got off of the sofa to answer it, laughing when you saw him turn to kiss the air, not wanting to take his eyes off his game.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Can I speak to Prompto?" You paused for a moment to try to place the voice, but you didn't recognize the woman on the other end. You immediately felt like you disliked her though, and you didn't know why. Something about the way she spoke, like she was trying too hard to sound sultry and breathless, irked you to no end. And she sounded just as wary of you.

 "Sure, may I tell him what it's about?" you tried to keep your voice neutral and not expose your irrational, probably hormone induced, distaste for this mysterious woman.

"Yeah, tell him this is Kat from the bar. I found his cell phone, bandana, and shirt he left in my apartment a couple of weeks ago. I just needed to know if he wanted to come by and pick them up, or if he wanted m......" You weren't listening to her anymore. Your eyes widened and time seemed to slow down as your brain went into overdrive, trying to understand what this woman was saying. He had said he left his phone at the bar, his shirt at the hotel. Who was she, and why was she telling you Prompto's phone was in her apartment? Why was she saying his shirt was with her?

You looked up slowly, and studied him from behind, how his hair, even matted with dirt, looked so soft. How his freckles reached his shoulders and back of his neck. You thought about how many times you had kiss each and every one of those freckles, how many times you had run your fingers through his hair. Why did they now look so foreign, almost unrecognizable? You started shaking, lowering the phone from your ear.

 _'Why was his shirt in her apartment. Why was he not wearing it when he left? Why was he there in the first place?'_   You could feel the shock take over, adrenaline coursing through you, as you started putting the pieces together. The guilty looks he thought you wouldn't notice, the way he held on to you at night, like he was afraid you would leave, the way his voice shook when he asked, almost begged you to let the two of you start over again, the pain in his eyes the night he came home from Gladio's birthday. Something bad had happened, something with this woman. And you understood now, why for the last two weeks Ignis and Gladio couldn't look you in the eye, they knew too. It all made sense now, and everyone knew, everyone except you.

You suddenly felt so cold, like something was freezing you from the inside out, and you started shivering. You couldn't help but picture his lips brushing up your neck, his hands running across your body, him moaning your name, except it wasn't your neck anymore, and wasn't your body. It was someone else's, and it was someone else's name that he fell from his lips. Kat's name. The image made you feel dirty, empty, hollow. You didn't want to see that, didn't want to believe that. Not Prompto, he wouldn't do that to you, he wasn't capable. He loved you, you were going to have a baby together, be a family. You tried to imagine that instead, go back to the future you had seen earlier of you and Prompto in bed, his hand on your swollen stomach, but you couldn't see it anymore. It was gone, replaced now by Kat's nails dragging slowly down his back.

Not knowing what else to do, you reached over his shoulder, handing him the phone. "It's for you, Sunshine." Your voice came out as a soft whisper, helping to hide the uneven tone. He put his phone down to free up his hands, but was still watching the screen. Without looking up, he grabbed the apartment phone with one hand, and with his other, grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand to his mouth to place a chaste, loving kiss in your palm before releasing you.

You drew your hand back and touched your fingers to where he had kissed. You could still feel the warmth from his lips, almost burning you, and then you felt it, you felt the exact moment when your heart not just broke, but shattered. 

Quickly you retreated to your bedroom, quietly gasping for breath. You needed to get as far away from him and that woman as you could. As you approached the door, you could hear him bringing the phone to his ear, greeting her cheerfully, not yet knowing who it was. "Hey, this is Prompto!". 

You shut the door quickly and locked it, muffling the sound of his voice, the sound of him talking to her, to Kat, and looked around your bedroom. Your eyes fell on the furniture the two of you had picked out together, the decorations, the flowers he had brought for you just minutes ago, and your bed. The bed that every night for the past year you had shared with Prompto, had woken up wrapped in his arms, had loved and been loved by him. And you realized while looking at everything, it no longer felt familiar, it no longer felt safe, this was no longer home. At least not for you.

Suddenly a wave of nausea washed over you and you ran to the bathroom, throwing up the dinner you had worked so hard to make into the toilet. You had flushed away your sick, and you were leaning against the door that led to the hallway, silent tears welling in your eyes, when you heard Prompto's boots practically running down the hall. Quickly you reached up and fumbled blindly with the doorknob until you heard it lock, just as Prompto reached the door and tried to open it.

"Y/N?" His voice sounded unsure, scared even, confirming what you feared was true. You didn't respond, you couldn't. You just sat there in silence, looking up at the pregnancy test you had left on the bathroom counter, waiting to be shown to him. Thinking bitterly about the months of arguments he put you through, the months you had stayed by his side even as he tried to push you away. What was all of it for?

"Y/N, C-can you open the door?" His voice was starting to shake, as he knocked on the door lightly and tested the knob again, as if you hadn't realized he was outside. 

Just as the hurt and anger were about to overwhelm you, just as the panic started spreading through you, your hunter's instincts kicked in. Your emotions immediately switched off, and all you could do was act. 

You quickly got up, and grabbed the pregnancy test and tossed it out your bedroom window, before you went to the closet and pulled out the first duffle bag you found. Prompto must have heard you move because almost immediately, he was at your bedroom door, testing the knob. "Y/N, please, open the door!" You heard the despair starting to build in him.

Still you remained silent as you quickly went around the room, grabbing all the clothes you could fit into the bag and the gil you had been saving up incase of an emergency.

Within a couple of minutes, you had managed to gather what money you could, and most of your clothes into the bag. You could tell Prompto was growing more and more desperate with each passing second you didn't respond, you could hear him slamming his body against the door, still trying to get it open. "Please, Y/N, please just come out and talk to me, we have to talk. Please! Just open the door!" He was yelling at you now, in between slams. You grabbed your bag hastily off the bed, knocking over the flowers he had given you and ignoring the sound of the vase shattering on the floor. You had just started climbing out of the window, to the fire escape, when you heard a loud bang that made the lamp shake, and the sound of the wood splintering a bit, as if Prompto was now trying to kick down the door. 

Knowing your time was running out, you quickly scaled down the rusted fire escape and made it to the floor of the alley between the apartment buildings, before you heard the door give way, and Prompto's voice call your name from within the bedroom. As you reached the end of the alley that opened up to the busy streets of Lestallum, you heard your name, again, more clearly and you turned around and saw him staring down at you from the bedroom window. "Y/N, wait!" He raised his arm, motioning for you to stop. You hesitated for just a few seconds, watching him try to crawl quickly out onto the fire escape after you.

Even from so far away, you could hear the pain, and tears break through his raw voice, and yet you felt nothing. You would have thought it would have been harder for you, that you would have cried if you had to say goodbye to the man that for two years you had loved, but as you watched Prompto clumsily make his way down the narrow, metal stairs, trying desperately to close the distance between the two of you, you realized that the man you loved would have never cheated on you. The man you loved would have never lied to you. The man you loved would have never let you be made a fool of for weeks, be the idiot girlfriend that was too stupid to figure it out.

You realized then that the man you loved never existed, and Prompto? Prompto was just a fantasy. Just a childish fairytale you made up to play pretend with. But you couldn't pretend anymore, it was finally time you grew up.

Before he had made it to the ground, you turned back around and walked into the packed streets of Lestallum, disappearing into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to go scrub my skin with a wire brush until I bleed, k thanks. Bye.
> 
> Also someone help me, what did Reader buy for Ignis and Araneas wedding? I need it for a later chapter


	7. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me tell you the story 'bout the call that changed mah destiny. Me and my boys went out, just to end up in misery...." - yes. yes that is the backstreet boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can hear you all judging me for that chapter summary. and I don't care!

Prompto sat on the couch, eating the homemade dinner you had prepared, physically exhausted but completely content in this moment next to you. The last few weeks had been hard on him, his secret and his fears of you finding out were always in the back of his mind, in his dreams, always worse when he was away from you. But every time he made you smile or laugh, every time you wrapped your arms around him and kissed him, he could feel a little bit of it ebb away. Like your affection, your love was healing him slowly. The guilt he knew he would have to live with without relief, but one day, one day he would feel worthy of you again, and when he did, he was going to marry you.

He was counting his blessings, thinking about what forever with you would be like, hoping it would be filled with quiet moments like this, when he heard the apartment phone ring behind him, threatening to pull him out of his happy thoughts. Luckily, before he started getting up, you offered to grab it and gave him a peck. Gods, you were amazing. He reached down and took another bite of the delicious meal you had created, thinking that as much as he liked Ignis' cooking, it always tasted better when you made him something.

He was lost in his daydream and game and almost didn't hear you when you handed him the phone, letting him know it was for him. He immediately dropped his cell to his lap so he could still watch his game progress and grabbed the phone from you, giving you a soft kiss on your hand as a thank you.

He waited until the little battle animation finished before he lifted the phone to his ear. "Hey, this is Prompto!" He heard you go into the bedroom and close the door behind you, wondering if you suddenly leaving had something to do with what you wanted to talk to him about later.

"Hey handsome. Remember me?" Prompto's eyes ripped away from his cell screen as he stared forward at nothing. He recognized it immediately, that low, seductive voice. It made all the guilt, worthlessness, and fear come flooding back in him. His breath started quivering as he tried to swallow and ease the tension in his throat. 

"K-Kat? How, how did you get this number?"

"Aw, so you do remember me!? Glad I made an impression." Even through the phone her voice oozed with sex. It made Prompto's stomach twist. "I got it from your phone. You left it here along with some of your clothes. I wanted to know if you wanted to come over sometime to get them, maybe hang out for a while? I've been thinking about you lately."

His phone. He had given her the password that night, asked for her help to unlock it when he was too drunk to type it in. He had wanted to check for any messages from you. "No, no I can't. I-I have a girlfriend. Just throw out everything, I don't want them."

"You mean the girl that answered the phone?" Kat sounded bothered by Prompto's rejection. "That doesn't matter, we don't have to do anything, we can just hang out as friends." Prompto usually looked for the best in people, giving them the benefit of the doubt, but her offer sounded insincere, even to him. Regardless he didn't want anything to do with her. She was just a drunken mistake that was eating him from the inside out.

Prompto then realized what she had said. "Wait, what did you tell Y/N? What did you say to her?" He was demanding more than asking. He knew he was being rude to Kat but she didn't matter. You did. And he needed to know what she had told you.

"Oh is that her name?" Kat tried to hide a snicker. "I just told her you left your stuff here. Like your phone and shirt and stuff."

"You told her that? That I had left my shirt there?" He could feel anger starting to bubble. He knew he was being unfair but it was easier in this moment for him to be angry at Kat, blame her for ruining his life, as opposed to admit that this whole situation was his fault. He had worked so hard to move past it, make it right with you, and she was going to undo everything. She was taking you away from him.

"well, yeah. Because you did." Kat responded shortly, annoyed by Prompto's tone towards her.

"I have to go." Prompto hung up the phone without really saying goodbye and quickly got up to try to find you. He heard the toilet flush as he was making his way through the hallway, but when he tried to open the door, it was locked. "Y/n?" Maybe you didn't think anything of it. Maybe you hadn't heard her. Maybe if he told you, if he confessed right now you'd forgive him. The last two weeks had been amazing, maybe it was enough for you to not give up on your relationship. But he had to tell you now, he knew he did. If you didn't find out today from Kat, you'd find out one day from Ignis, or Gladio. Eventually it would come out and he needed it to be from him. So you knew how sorry he was, how much he loved you. It was his only chance.

But you hadn't responded, and the silence was like a punch in his gut. Still Prompto hoped, maybe you just hadn't heard him. "Y/N, can you open the door?" He tried the knob again to see if you had unlocked it but still nothing; it felt like a fist was squeezing his heart and ripping it down to his stomach. You knew. You knew what he had done.

He could hear you and followed your footsteps to the bedroom door, trying to open that as well but you had locked yourself in. "Y/N please, open the door!" He started banging on it, as if you would suddenly realize he was there and let him in. But you didn't. He could hear you inside, running around the room, hear the dresser draws being opened and closed. He imagined you in there, throwing his things in a bag, or out the window, prepared to toss him out of the apartment. That's fine. That didn't matter. He just needed to you to open the door. He needed to talk to you first. Just needed a chance to convince you to stay.

But his eyes widened and his heart started racing when he realized that maybe you weren't packing for him. What if you were packing for you? What if you left and he couldn't find you, couldn't talk to you?

"Please, Y/N, please just come out and talk to me, we have to talk. Please! Just open the door!" He started ramming the door, desperate to get it open, begging you to let him in. You couldn't leave, he'd have no way of finding you if you left, no way of telling you how much he loved you. It was the nightmare, the one that plagued him every day for the past two weeks, except there was no waking up with you in his arms, this was real, and if you left, it would be final, you would be gone.

When he heard the sound of glass shattering, he decided that enough was enough and began kicking the door down. It didn't take long for it to break open. His eyes quickly scanned the room for you, but it was empty, so was your side of the closet, so was the bathroom. His eyes fell on the open window and immediately panic took over. He ran over and saw you making your way to the street. "Y/N wait!" He felt hopeful when he saw you stop, waiting for him.

He could fix this, he just had to reach you. Through tears, Prompto tried to make his way down the fire escape, desperate to catch you, but as he scaled lower and lower, he could see your features harden, your eyes grow cold. And a final look of contempt before you turned your back to him and disappeared, leaving him alone and crying out for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Prompto's phone rang. He fumbled to get it out of his pocket to check the name, and then cursed himself for hoping it was you. You hadn't spoken to him in over two and a half months now. You had quit your job as a hunter, you hadn't told anyone where you were living, or what you did for work now. You were making it impossible for him to find you.

He had tried though. Asked Dave if you gave any hints when you quit, asked Ignis, Gladio, Iris and Aranea if you mentioned anything the few times you had spoken with them. No one knew. 

And for six weeks he had tried to get you to talk to him. Called and texted you multiple times a day. Tried leaving voicemail after voicemail until finally your mailbox was full and wouldn't let him. 

Prompto answered the phone with a sigh. "Hi, babe." 

"Hey handsome! I was wondering when you were coming to get me" Kat responded cheerfully. After weeks of begging you, and pleading with you, and getting no response, no indication that you cared, Prompto snapped. He had called up Kat, and met her at the bar again. One thing led to another and somehow for the last month, they had been seeing each other. 

He had since tried to convince himself he was happy with her. That you didn't want him anymore and he should be with someone who did. And he reminded himself that he should be lucky to have Kat, lots of guys would have loved to be in his shoes. But... Kat was beautiful, and she knew how to have a good time, but still, whenever his phone rang, part of him always hoped it was you.

It was the same part that never invited Kat over to your apartment, the part that never threw away the few pieces of clothing you had left, the part that would imagine you when he was kissing her sometimes.

Prompto hated that part. Hated that hope he had that you still thought about him. Because of it, he could never truly commit to Kat, could never treat her like a good boyfriend would have. But he couldn't get rid of it. And it seemed the more apathetic he was of Kat, the more she liked him, making him feel even worse.

But he couldn't dwell on that now. Tonight was Ignis and Aranea's rehearsal dinner, and he needed to make it 100% about them. He wasn't going to worry about Kat, he wasn't going to think about you. He was just going to celebrate his closest friends about to tie the knot. That was it.

"I'm coming over in like 15. See you soon." With that he hung up the phone, gave himself a quickly look over to make sure he was presentable, grabbed their present, and left the apartment, ready to celebrate love, as opposed to curse it for just tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is basically just the most sympathetic asshole we all have dated, am I right?
> 
> Also taking a bit of a break from the daily updates. I have a super big test Wednesday that I need to cram for. Everyone wish me luck!!


	8. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months apart, you reconnect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I got from the last chapter - I abuse my readers' hearts. But thank you so much for your comments! I love them all. Especially the songs you were listening to/reminded of by this fic! I youtubed them all!
> 
> Also, thank you to selphy, Alice, and weeabo for the gift ideas in earlier comments.
> 
> And everyone that wished me luck on my test. Nailed it!

"Y/N, please, come back. Just give me a chance to explain! Please? I'll be here waiting for you. Just...just come home."

-next saved message

"At least let me know you are okay. You can just text me, you don't even have to call, I just need to know you're alright."

-next saved message

"I'm begging you, just talk to me. Let me apologize. If you want to leave I can accept that but I first need you to understand how much I love you, how sorry I am. Please! Just call me back."

-next saved message

"Look, it's been over two weeks. I've given you time, I've given you space, what else can I do if you won't come home, or even return my calls? I know you talked to Ignis. You know I completely blacked out, I had no idea what I was doing. You know I would never have done anything if I were sober. You know I love only you. You know me Y/N! Please! Just talk to me. That's all I'm asking."

-next saved message

"Two years, Y/N. You're going to throw away two years together without even giving me a chance to explain. Maybe I was just kidding myself, but I thought we might have meant more to you than.. than.. THIS! Please! PLEASE! I want to be with you, I want to grow old with you. I love you, I love you so much, and I know you love me too. Just come home. let's start over. I promise, I'll do everything I need to fix us, I'll do anything you need me to do to trust me again. Just. come. home."

-next saved message

"I hate you. How can you do this to me? I made a mistake. I made a stupid, drunken mistake. But I don't want anything to do with her, I want you. Why are you doing this? Why won't you talk to me? You'll talk to everyone else but me? Come on, Y/N. please."

-next saved message

"Fuck you. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. I'll be with someone who actually does. I don't care what happens to you. I don't care that you never loved me. I don't care if you date Caleb. I just don't care anymore. If you want to leave than leave."

-last saved message

"......I miss you..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You'd be lying if you said it wasn't harder than you thought. Not only did you lose your home, and the love of your life all in a matter of minutes, but because of your pregnancy, you couldn't be a hunter anymore, you had to quit, meaning you also lost all of your friends in the process. And you couldn't even tell them the reason why. Not the real reason.

You had blamed it on your failed relationship with Prompto, pretended to be a girl who would let her emotions drive her to alter what was most fundamental about her. You were a hunter, not a lovesick teenager. Yet here everyone thought you were. Because when asked, you couldn't very well tell people "Because I'm pregnant and I've heard being mauled by daemons might not be the best for the baby." You couldn't have word getting back to Prompto. You wanted nothing to do with him, even if it meant raising this baby on your own, it was better than being tied to a lie. Being reminded everyday that while you were at home, alone, feeling guilty no less for the fight he started, he was in bed with Her. Kat. Her name alone made you more nauseated than your morning sickness.

This was your choice, and this is what you wanted. But still, you would find yourself every once in awhile listening to his messages. Noting how the last two were laced with alcohol, his words slightly slurred, and how you could barely hear his last message he was whispering so softly. As if there were someone in the room he didn't want to overhear. You closed your eyes, willing yourself to feel nothing when he said he loved you.

You wished you could just delete them, but then it would free up space in your mailbox. Giving him a new opportunity to tear at you. But he hadn't tried to contact you in a few weeks now. Maybe you should?

You had been mulling this over for the umpteenth time as you got ready for your next shift at the shitty diner you worked at as a waitress, in the seedy part of Lestallum, that was close to your decaying apartment. But it was the only job you could find, and the only apartment you could afford now that you weren't a hunter. As it turns out your ability to kill daemons wasn't really helpful for anything else but hunting, and as at it turns out, being a hunter in this world was more lucrative than any other job, and you had taken it all forgranted; until you had to give it up.

But this was your choice. It's what you wanted, you reminded yourself.

Just as you were leaving your apartment, bitterly thinking about how far you had fallen in such a short amount of time, your phone rang, and your spirits lifted a bit at the name.

"Ignis! It's nice to hear from you!" You were genuinely excited. Ignis, although a reminder of Prompto, was also a reminder that you used to be somebody, that you used to serve some purpose other than to refill the same grabby perverts' waters every 5 minutes.

"As it is you, Y/n. I do hope I haven't caught you at a bad time? Would you be able to spare a few moments to talk?"

"No not at all, just walking to work. What can I do for you?" 

"Aranea and I are trying to finalize the headcount for our wedding and realized we never heard back from you. Do you plan to attend?"

You were taken aback by his very simple question. With everything that had happened, you assumed that you had only been Prompto's "plus one", turned "plus none". You hadn't even entertained the idea you'd been invited as well. "Oh, I'm sorry Ignis, I just thought, you know. Everything that happened. It might be weird for Prompto if I were there."

"Be that as it may, I know Aranea and myself would love for you to attend, and I do believe with it being OUR wedding, our preferences might take precedence just this once." 

You couldn't help but chuckle at the advisor's sharp sarcasm. "Well, excuse me. I wasn't trained in the art of the crown's etiquette, you'll have to excuse my plebeian ways. But if you insist, I would love to go. If it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all. In fact, this Friday we are having the rehearsal dinner, a bit early due to Aranea's assignments before the nuptials. We would also love for you to still come, if you are free?"

"Nothing would make me happier Ignis." You were completely touched that he still considered you friends, despite everything with the blond that must not be named.

"Wonderful! I'll go ahead and let the restaurant know. But, um, I do feel obligated to tell you." Ignis hesitated for a minute, struggling with how to be both direct and gentle. "Prompto is now...seeing someone. Kat, actually..." Ignis' voice trailed off quietly towards the end, trying to gauge your reaction.

"Thank you for telling me, Ignis, but I didn't ask." Although you appreciated the advisors warning, you couldn't help but come off as short. Realizing that you were taking out whatever you were feeling, jealousy or hatred maybe, on the messenger, you sighed to yourself and continued. "It's fine. Really. I'm not going so I can see Prompto. I'm going for you and Aranea. um, hey, I gotta go, but I'll see you Friday!"

"Looking forward to it." With that you hung up on your friend, and steeled yourself as you entered the disgusting diner full of the lowest of low life's, ready for the next few hours of hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until you started getting ready for the rehearsal dinner that you realized how much your body had changed. You hadn't really noticed it before, the waitress uniform (if you could call it that) never really fit right anyway and hid your belly under an apron. But now, as you tried on the few cocktail dresses you had owned from your previous life, you could see it. See your belly starting to swell just the slightest, see just how much bigger your breasts were. And as you were applying makeup you hardly used, you noticed your face also became more rounded, more feminine. You still looked like you, only...bigger, and rounder.

You suddenly felt self conscious. You knew basic biology, you knew your body was going to change, but it still caught you by surprise. Made you feel fat and unattractive, even though that wasn't it at all, and you knew it. 

You reached down to your stomach and put your hand over the little flutters you had started feeling there. "It's not your fault, angel. You're perfect." You whispered to your baby.

You finished getting ready, opting for loose romantic curls swept to one side that highlighted your softening features, and a one shoulder dress that had an empire waist, so you weren't constricting your baby bump. It was a little looser underneath the waistline, but the material was inflexible and from the side, your growing belly was slightly visible. Oh well. If anyone saw, they might just think you gained weight from not hunting. You were still small enough to pass with that right?

When you arrived at the restaurant, you happened to be the first one there, other than the happy couple themselves. The both of them immediately smiled and got up to greet you. Aranea pulled you into a hug, without much thought, but you could feel Ignis studying you. When you finally turned to greet him, his smile had fallen and his eye furrowed as he silently asked you questions you didn't want to answer. Why did he have to see everything! Why couldn't he just let things slip.

You drew in a deep breath, as you pretended to not notice his confused yet knowing gaze. "Ignis, thank you so much for inviting me." You gushed as you pulled him into a hug. He snapped out of his shock long enough to return a quick hug before pushing you to arm's length again.

"Of course, but tell me. How are YOU doing?" His voice was ripe with meaning. Without thinking he reached out a bit to place a hand on your belly and you couldn't help but roll your eyes as you saw Aranea put two and two together and raise her eyebrows at you.

"Ignis, I am fine. Now kindly remove your hand from my stomach before I remove it from your wrist." You were touched by his concern, but you were not having this conversation here or now. Tonight wasn't about you anyway, and you'd be damned if you took away any of the attention from your friends.

Thankfully Ignis and Aranea let it drop, as you took your seat at the far end of the table.

As people started arriving, you opted to greet them sitting, as not to alert any other sharp eyes to your current predicament. Almost everyone had arrived and taken their seats, and you were happily chatting with Iris next to you and Dave across from you about old hunting days and how other hunters were doing, when he walked in. You could see his blond hair in your peripheral.

"Hey, Ignis, sorry we're late! Someone was taking forever to get re...." Prompto stopped mid sentence when he saw you. Without looking, you could feel his blue eyes piercing you, and heat rise to your face under his stare. Hopefully your makeup was enough to hide your blush.

Ignis stood up and coughed uncomfortably. Clearly he hadn't told Prompto he invited you. You made a mental note to punch him later for that. "No problem at all. Ah, thank you for the gift, you can place them there. And you and Kat can sit up here."

You dropped your eyes to your glass, suddenly fascinated by the condensation forming on its cool surface, trying to fight the sudden wave of nausea the washed over you as they walked by, heading to their spot at the front of the table, opposite side of you.

Once they were seated, you allowed yourself to look back up and re-engaged Iris in conversation again. You could still feel Prompto's eyes on you, as Kat was chattering at him, Ignis, and Aranea, either ignoring or unaware of the tension between you and her boyfriend. But as you continued to ignore the whore and his mistress, your stomach started settling and the conversations and laughs started filling the room.

The dinner had been going well. Better than you thought it would. Yes, you could still feel cool blue eyes staring at you from time to time, waiting for you to look up. Yes, all of the food and smells made your morning sickness worse than it had been in weeks, and yes, you thought at one point you heard Kat hiss your name, but you were actually enjoying the company that night. The glimpse of what your life used to be like was a warm welcome. And ignoring your blond ex and the woman next to him wasn't as hard as you had imagined, especially since Prompto hadn't said more than two or three words all evening. Tonight was actually a nice break from your current life.

That is until after dessert had been passed out and the happy couple started opening the few early gifts they had gotten for the room to see. You watched as they unwrapped presents ranging from his and her towel sets, to more kinky, private gifts that made Aranea laugh and Ignis blush. And for whatever reason Kat seemed to have moderate everything, announce what was gifted and by whom. And then they finally got to the last gift, the one Prompto brought.

You recognized it immediately, the gift you had boughten just a few months ago. A very nice, very expensive all-clad cookware set for Ignis. You know it wasn't really a gift for the both of them, but seeing Ignis' eyes light up made Aranea just as appreciative of it. You were smiling and congratulating yourself for your good taste when Kat's voice cut through your self adoration.

"That's from Prompto and me!" She announced proudly. You almost gagged right there. Still looking at the gift in Ignis's hands, you pursed your lips in anger, willing yourself not to turn and stare daggers at the woman wrapping her arm around The blond's neck, pulling him in to peck his cheek and leaving a lipstick smudge. _'You will not make this about you. You didn't buy them the gift for the credit. You bought it because they are your friends and you love them. If she needs the attention she can have it.'_ You told yourself through gritted teeth.

You were trying to go back to pretend that vile woman and her date didn't exist, but she just wouldn't let you. "And I think that's everything, unless...Y/n, that's your name right?..." She asked as if she didn't already know. You slowly turned to acknowledge her trying to control your expression when you saw her smirk just the slightest. This had been the first time you had really looked at her and you wanted to throw up. Of course she was gorgeous, slim, wearing a dress that hugged her ample curves in just the right way, with a cut that showed off just enough to make every guy stare. While here you were gaining weight and swallowing back bile. That was just your luck wasn't it?

"Did you happen to bring a gift for the bride and groom?" She continued. Her tone was innocent enough, but the subtle look she gave you told you her intentions were anything but. Maybe she had noticed how often her boyfriend glanced at you, maybe she wanted to rub in the fact that she was with him now, maybe she was actually just curious and you were making all of this up in your head. Whatever the case was you hated her, and the feeling made you even more sick.

"I actually hadn't had the chance to get one yet, no." You replied giving her a smile that felt more like a grimace.

Ignis, sensing the rising tension, tried his best to diffuse the situation. "That's quite alright, Y/N, your presences is present enough." He said quickly, while Prompto was staring almost angrily at his date. "Kat, that's enough." He chided her beneath his breath as if this wasn't the first time you had come up between them during the night. This only seemed to annoy her and egg her on, as if Prompto should have been supporting her attempt to point out how inconsiderate you had been for not coming prepared.

"I guess you wouldn't have had time, what with being such a late invite? But it still seems pretty tactless if you ask me." She continued matter-of-factly. Your insincere smile completely faded from your face as you stared at her, seething. The room quieted down as the tension had become too thick to ignore. At this point, Prompto was looking back and forth between you and Kat nervously, not sure what the right thing to do was.

"Excuse me? Do you want to repeat that?" Your voice came out as a whisper, as you shook with anger. You had to ball your hands into fists to stop yourself from grabbing the steak knife near your plate and testing to see if your aim was as good as it used to be. How dare she? She who had already taken so much from you, how dare she come to this dinner with YOUR gift? Then attack YOUR merit? How dare she even have the gall to say your name? Your anger mixed with the different smells in the room made your already upset stomach start doing backflips in you.

Thankfully, before Kat could respond, Gladio's booming voice drew everyone away from the standoff. "How about we all go out and get some drinks, huh? Ignis? Y/N haven't seen you in a while? What do you say?" He asked quickly, breaking you from your near murderous thoughts.

Embarrassed that you had let her get the better of you, you let out a breath you had been holding, trying to calm the storm turning your stomach inside out, before responding as coolly as you could muster. "Thanks for the invitation Gladio, but it's getting late. I should probably get going." You had to get out of there or you were going to be sick, and the last thing you wanted to do was cause any more of a scene than you already had and further embarrass yourself. Clearly Kat intended on provoking you and you hated that she was succeeding. That after all this time, after everything Prompto did to you, you still let them have an effect on you.

You quickly thanked and congratulated Ignis and Aranea again, and said your good byes to your friends before you hastily turned and rushed out of the restaurant, in need of fresh air.

Once outside, you ducked into the alley nearby, and bent over slightly, trying to catch your breath as you fought to keep what little food you ate down.

You were still bent over, gagging slightly, when you felt someone behind you pull your hair out of your way, as a very familiar scent wafted over to you, immediately calming your stomach.  _'Gods, why did he always have to smell so good?'_ "Y/N, are...are you okay?" His voice was a soft whisper full of concern.

You couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan. "What do you want Prompto?" You stood up and pushed his arms away from you, looked anywhere but him.

"I, I just wanted to apologize. For what Kat said. Everyone knows it's not true at all and, I guess. I just..wanted to say sorry."

You scoffed coldly, before turning around to face him. It had been the first time you had seen him in months, but nothing had changed. Still the same blush that spread across his cheeks, the same hair that fell messily in his face, the same freckles you had always thought were adorable. And the same blue eyes that still looked at you with what you once thought was love. Except now they were tainted with sadness as well.

"Wow, Prompto. That is mighty big of you to come all the way out here to say that." you replied sarcastically. "But if you're done, you'll probably want to go back inside. I'm sure your _girlfriend_ is wondering where you went." You put your hand on his chest to push him away and walk past, but instead of moving, he grabbed it and held it against him.

"No, don't go!" He responded quickly, his voice threaded with the same fear you heard the night you left. "Can we just talk for a minute?" His eyes furrowed and you could see them starting to glisten.

"I don't have anything to say to you." Your response was quiet and emotionless as you took your hand back and kept walking. But he caught your wrist again, forcing you to stop.

"That's okay. I'll do all the talking then." He pressed you, without letting go of your wrist.

"I'm. not. interested." You said acidicly, as you tried once again to leave the alley.

You could tell the normally sweet tempered blond was losing his patience with you, and you revelled in his frustration.

"I don't care if your interested or not, please! Just let me talk! You have to know how sorry I am. For everything that happened. How sick it makes me when I think about it. About us. It's all my fault and I know it. I was just so drunk, I couldn't think, I didn't know what was happening, and I know thats no excuse," You could feel the emotions you locked away starting to bubble up as he continued.

"I know you deserved better, and I never, NEVER wanted to hurt you. I loved you so much. I was so afraid of loosing you. And I understand if you can't forgive me for what I did, but I need you to know if there were anything I could do to take that night back, to fix my mistakes, to be with you again, I would in a heartbeat. Because..." You knew where he was going with this and you just wanted to leave, as your emotions desperately tried clawing their way out, tearing you apart inside.

"Because I'm still in love with you and I'm always going to be in love with you. And I'm always going to want to be with you" he finished, searching your eyes for forgiveness.

But all you returned to him was the anger that finally broke through. "You're unbelievable!" You spat at him as you jerked your hand out of his grasp and turned to leave.

But he wouldn't let you. He immediately grabbed your arms and spun you back around to face him, gently pressing you against the alley wall. "What does that mean?" He questioned, begging to understand you.

Your voice trembled and your eyes watered with rage. "Were you drunk that night you came home? Were you drunk the weeks you spent lying to me? Were you drunk each and every time you decided to fuck me, instead of tell me?" Your voice broke at the memory of how he betrayed you, tricked you, used you for weeks. "Those weren't 'mistakes' Prompto, those were choices. And now you... you're with HER. You come here with HER and you're trying to tell me how much you love ME? How much you want to be with ME? You're disgusting!"

You watched as his confusion turned to hurt and anger that mirrored yours. He let go of your arms, but took a step closer to you, still not letting you pass. "I know what I did was wrong, how I handled it was wrong. I tried for weeks to to apologize, to make it up to you. But you were the one that disappeared, Y/n. You're the one that refused to talk to me. You're the one that left me! You're the one that didn't want me. That wouldn't even try to forgive me. You're the one that never cared. You're the reason I'm with Ka-"

*Whack* 

When your hand made contact with his face, you thought your palm might bruise from the force of your slap. But watching him wince just the slightest, as his cheek started to redden where your hand had been made it all worth it. How could he stand there and blame YOU for the relationship ending? 

When the shock had worn off, you expected Prompto to be angry or to turn around and leave. But he just took another step closer to you and grabbed your hand pulling it back to his face. "Hit me again." He dared you.

"What?" It was your turn to be shocked.

"Hit me again!" Prompto repeated. He started shaking slightly. 

He was serious. "No, Prompto!" Your anger gave way to confusion as you tried to make sense of his request. Had he completely lost it?

"Do it! If slapping me will make you feel better, make you forgive me, then hit me! Or yell at me! Or do whatever the hell you need to! Just forgive me!" He started yelling at you. His voice was trembling and you saw his genuine heartache bleed through. And you hated how seeing him like this made you feel, made you hurt for him. Made you want to stop whatever you were doing that was causing him this pain. But it wasn't fair. You hadn't done anything wrong. If was he hurting it was his fault. 

"Stop it, Prompto!" You tried to pull your hand away, but he just took another step forward, leaning into you, keeping your palm against his cheek as his other hand grabbed your hip. You could feel your growing belly press into his toned abs, and prayed that he wouldn't notice it, wouldn't notice the little angel in you start to flutter. As if it knew who was near.

"No! Not until you forgive me. I need you to forgive me." His voice finally broke as tears started welling in his eyes. "You don't understand, Y/N. You don't get it. Right now, seeing you, talking to you, even though we are fighting, even though you hate me, this is the happiest I've been since you left. I need you to forgive me. I need you to come back home! I..I just...I need YOU."

You didn't want to be near him, you didn't want him against you like this, you didn't want to let him break the barrier you had carefully put up months ago. But feeling his body against yours, breathing in his scent, seeing him cry, you could feel it start to crack. You looked away, unable to return his gaze as you tried to steel yourself again. 

He finally let go of your hand, and brought both of his to your neck, cradling your face and stroking your cheeks softly with his thumbs, guiding your eyes back to his. "Please, Y/N, please. Just forgive me." He begged. His voice was barely a whisper now as he leaned down to rest his forehead against yours, his sad blue eyes piercing yours. "Please, just come home." He closed his eyes as he drew you in closer and brushed his lips against yours, silently pleading you to just close the small gap he left between the two of you, to kiss him.

You closed your eyes as you slowly dropped your hand from his cheek, resting it on his chest. You could feel his heart racing as he held you close. It was so tempting, the want to just give in, to forgive him. You could go home, you could lay down in your bed, you could let him love you, pretend like the last six months never happened. He would take care of you, you knew he would. You would wake up to him kissing your belly or wrapped up in his arms. You could be happy. Your breath hitched, causing your lips to brush against his again. He sighed softly at the feeling, but still he waited, wanting this to be your decision completely, not his. You almost wished he didn't, that he had just kissed you then, so you could stop fighting. 

But he didn't, and You slowly opened your eyes and saw the remnants on his cheek where Kat had kissed him. You couldn't stop the flood of images you had of him with Kat from creeping in, destroying the beautiful "what if" you dreamed of. You saw him caressing her, taking in her naked form with half-lidded eyes, running his lips across her body. It made you feel ugly, and sick, and dirty, like trash that no one wanted. It felt like a knife in your gut, it hurt so much. Just being around him hurt. That's all he'd done for months was hurt you.

"Don't touch me." You whispered. Your expression hardened as your eyes poured all the hurt and hate into your stare. "Don't you touch me." You said more forcefully when he lifted his eyes. You pushed him off you, and he finally let you up, knowing he had done everything he could but you still didn't want him. 

You made it to the end of the alley before he stopped you again, one last time. "Please Y/N. What do you want from me? Just tell me what you want?" 

You wanted him to have never have cheated, you wanted him to have never lied, you wanted to be able to go back in time and undo all of this, forget ever meeting him in the first place. You wanted things that could never happen. But most of all, you wanted him to suffer. You wanted him to hurt like you hurt.

You turned around and smirked at him through your pain. "What I want?" You said slowly, making sure he heard every word you said. "What I want is to know the truth. That night you came home, after Gladio's party, tell me. Could you still taste her on your lips when you kissed me?"

Your smile widened as you saw the guilt and regret tear him apart in front of you, as he stood there opening and closing his mouth, trying to answer but not being able to. He didn't need to. You let out a soft, cruel and painful laugh as you turned your back to him. "Goodbye, Prompto." You said softly, as you walked away, leaving him stunned behind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I'm just going to drink bleach now. this chapter was really hard for me to write for whatever reason. I guess because I was so happy I had passed my test that it was really hard for me to be angsty, but hopefully it reads better for you guys than it does me.
> 
> Also listen to "don't want you back" by eamon. Like right now. And keep telling me songs this reminds you of! I love it!


	9. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto gets a clue and learns some news.

Prompto stood in the alley, shaking, unable to move, unable to think about anything but the pain he had caused you. He could see it in your eyes as you left, behind the anger, behind cruel words. He was still hurting you, after all this time. Prompto drew in a deep breath to compose himself before going back in the restaurant. When he stepped back into the room, he was greeted by an enraged Kat who started berating him for leaving her to apologize to you. But he didn't care, he felt oddly numb, like he had poured all of his emotions, his heart and soul into you and there was none left for her. He knew then, as he looked at her with pity. He finally figured it out. He needed to let her go. He couldn't kid himself anymore.

He wasn't happy with Kat, he didn't have a future with Kat. He wasn't even sure if he liked her. He had thought he might if he just gave them some time, but after seeing you again, after your argument and having to watch you walk away all over, he realized that he had told you the truth, that even on his worst day with you, he was still happier than on his best day with Kat. He realized that even after a month of being with her, he still didn't feel the way he did after his first date with you. And he had really tried.

She just wasn't you. Yes, you had a temper and were tenacious to a fault. But you were also warm, sweet-natured, nurturing. Things she wasn't. She craved attention, would make a scene if she felt neglected, but you were always patient, and kind, and even after what he did, he had never heard of you saying anything about him other than "It just didn't work out". She needed praises while you always doled them out. And tonight he learned just how unjustifiably mean she could be. 

There was no need for her to lash out and try to humiliate you like she did. It was completely uncalled for and finally he realized who he was with.

Prompto had been mulling all of this over on his short drive back home after dropping Kat off at her place, much to her chagrin. She had wanted him to spend the night, wanted him to reassure her he still liked her even after everything that happened at the restaurant, her spending most of the meal not so subtly bringing you up, making quiet comments about your clothes, the way you looked, your weight, and then the whole ordeal with the gifts. 

But Prompto didn't want to stay with her tonight, or any night. Even after you left him in the alley, even after you had cut him down to nothing with your words, even though he would have loved to forget about the whole night and be comforted in the arms of someone, that someone wasn't Kat. Not anymore. It was like seeing you helped him wake up. She was just someone he had latched onto to remind him of you because of the part she had played in your relationship. It was a horrible a part that left him feeling abject, but a part nonetheless. So when you left, keeping her around was his way of trying to keep the memory of you around. And a piece of him thought he wasn't worthy of anyone's love but hers. But he didn't want to be someone worthy of her love anymore. He wanted to be someone worthy of yours. As he approached the apartment building, he decided he had to break up with her the next chance he had to see her.

' _And how could she even think those about y/n_?' Prompto pondered as he climbed the stairs. To him, you were by far the most beautiful person in the room tonight. And it wasn't just the fact that he hadn't seen you in so long, or the touch of makeup you had put on. There was something else different about you he couldn't quite figure out. You seemed softer, more delicate than before, more angelic. 

Prompto caught himself absentmindedly rubbing the bruise he could feel forming on his cheek, and couldn't suppress his smile. But no matter how gentle and fragile you looked, you were still a hunter at heart.

As he entered his home, his smile faded; he thought about the last thing you had said to him, the way you told him goodbye. Prompto knew you had meant it, knew there was nothing he could say or do to undo all the damage he had done. You didn't want him in your life and he didn't deserve to be in it. And now that you weren't a hunter there was no opportunity or reason to see you again. The wedding would be it, and then you'd be gone forever. The bleak thought made him feel cold and alone, but he needed to accept your decision and let you move on.

He walked through the apartment and his heart ached as he looked around. He hadn't changed anything since you left. The pictures of the two of you were still up, your jacket still hung across the couch cushions where you had flung it off, the few pieces of clothes you hadn't packed still sat in your empty draws in the dresser, or hung in your side of the closet, your toothbrush still lay on the counter where you had put it down that morning, as if you were going to come back later tonight to use it.

He closed his eyes as he silently said goodbye to the pieces of you he had held onto, before he grabbed a box to put all your things in, to give back to you at the wedding, and finally let you go.

He could feel his eyes burning, but he continued collecting what he could, until everything that was yours was stored away. It only took a few minutes, there really wasn't that much you had left, but as Prompto laid down for the night, he couldn't help but wonder how everything could look almost exactly the same, yet the apartment suddenly felt so empty.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto was racing through Lestallum with his camera in hand, trying to get to the bakery before they closed for the night, when his phone rang. Without stopping, he looked down at the name and braced himself.

"Hey, now's not really a great time, can I call you back?" He asked, a bit breathless from running.

"It's never a good time for you anymore, Prompto! I just want to know what time you'll be picking me up for tomorrow." Kat hissed, still upset with him. 

A few days prior, between the hunt that lasted for days, and him running around Lestallum doing last minute things for Ignis, he had finally been able to sit down with her and tell her it wasn't working between them. At the time she had taken it well, had offered to still be friends and asked if she could still come to the wedding, since they had already RSVP'ed. But as the wedding drew closer and closer, and Prompto hadn't changed his mind about Kat, the anger and rejection started making her irritable. But Prompto didn't have time to comfort her. It was the day before the wedding and he still needed to get a picture of the flowers, and the cake, and then pick up the rings, since he wouldn't have time to do anything before the ceremony the next day. 

The blond let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bakery owner still inside, preparing the lock the door. Prompto mouthed to the flour dusted man that he only needed 5 minutes before turning his attention back to Kat. "I don't think I can tomorrow. I have to be there a few hours early to help set everything up. Are you sure you really want to go? I'm not going to be able to sit and talk to you very much at all. I'll be running around doing groomsman things or taking pictures all night." Prompto pinned his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he made his way around the cake, looking for the perfect shots.

"Of course I'm going, Prompto. People are expecting me to be there. ugh, whatever, I'll just meet you there." She hung up in a huff, leaving Prompto to wonder if anyone would really notice if she were there or not. 

A few hours later, after he had collected the rings, and made sure his Kingsglaive uniform was pressed and ready for tomorrow, he was finally in bed, going through a mental checklist of all the photos he wanted to take, trying desperately to not remember that tomorrow would be the last time he saw you, as he drifted to sleep.

 

The next day was as hectic as everyone had expected, but miraculously, with help from Ignis's meticulous planning, everything went off without a hitch. Gladio remembered to get ordained so he could marry Ignis and Aranea, Prompto remembered the rings, their shared speech got a bunch of laughs and "aww"s at just the right time at the reception, and Talcott got some fantastic shots with Prompto's camera during all of this for the photo album Prompto was making for them. Everything was going great! Except...

After scarfing down his food, he made his way around the different tables to take candids of the other guests during dinner, but he didn't see you anywhere. He wondered if you had decided not to come, and wondered if he had anything to do with that decision. The idea that he wouldn't see you one last time made his heart sink. He closed his eye and swallowed slowly, trying to keep his emotions at bay, as he made his way out of the banquet hall to the Atrium that looked out onto the courtyard, to get some fresh air. He was at the far end of the long hall, resting his forehead against the window trying to convince himself it was better this way, better that he wouldn't have to say goodbye again, when he heard a door swing open halfway down the hall. He looked up uninterested, then his heart started racing and he had to remind himself to breath.

You had emerged from the bathroom, dabbing your mouth with a paper towel as you turned to make your way to the banquet hall, not noticing him there behind you. You had your hair braided softly and pinned up, with a few curls that had fallen out, framing your face, just tickling your neck. You wore a gown with a deep neckline that was a familiar shade of blue that softly billowed behind you. You were stunning, and it hurt Prompto to see you look so beautiful, but he couldn't look away as you glided back to the main hall.

Without realizing it, he smiled as he followed you back to the party, and stood at the entrance just watching you from afar. He watched as you walked up to Gladio, and his smiled widened when he saw you laughing at something the tattooed man said as he dragged you to the dance floor. You looked so serene, so happy; he wanted this to be his last memory of you. He continued to watch as Gladio waltzed with you across the dance floor, spinning in time with the music. As the song died down, he quickly snapped the perfect picture of the two of you, with you smiling without a care in the world, your dress flowing behind you. You truly looked like an angel, and Prompto was mesmerized. 

So much so that he hadn't noticed Kat watching him, hadn't noticed she had seen you enter the main hall only to be immediately followed by a smiling Prompto. He hadn't noticed her staring daggers and scowling at who his eyes were fixed on. And he didn't notice her push past him, seething with anger, as she closed the gap between you and herself.

He hadn't noticed her until she blocked his view of you and she started screaming at you, grabbing a fist full of your hair, ripping out the pins that held it in place. "You fat PIG! It's all your fault, you ugly cow!" You started falling backwards out of Gladio's arms, neither of you expecting the attack, but quickly flipped yourself around and caught your bearings as you registered your assailant and other guests fell back, gasping at the suddenness of it all.

Seeing who it was, you were about to lunge at her before Gladio caught you around the waist and kept you from exacting your revenge. Prompto was frozen in shock for a split second, but snapped out of it when he saw his very muscular friend actually fighting to hold you back. You always were a lot stronger than you looked.

The blond quickly ran over to the melee, as Kat continued to pull a fist full of your hair towards her and got herself ready to hit you. Prompto had almost reached the two of you, wanting to stop Kat before she hurt you, when all of a sudden Aranea appeared out of nowhere, ripped your hair out of Kat's grasp, and slapped her clear across the face for you, knocking her back a bit. Kat stumbled back shrieking just as Prompto came up and caught her from behind, and Aranea, who was now being held back by Ignis, screamed at her, "What do you think you're doing, you stupid cunt! She's pregnant!!"

And all of a sudden everyone froze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but then it got too long, so I had to split it up. :/


	10. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second half to yesterday's

_'Pregnant...Pregnant?!'_

Kat, just as shocked as Prompto, stood frozen against him as they both tried to process what Aranea had said. It was a mistake, he was sure he had misheard her, but as he looked from Aranea, who had stopped cold, realizing what she just said, to you for answers, your anger at Kat had been replaced by...guilt? You wouldn't look Prompto in the eye, silently confirming what the bride had let slip. Prompto could feel the confusion and questions start forming in his head, but before he could say anything, Kat started struggling against him anew. "You planned this didn't you! You planned this whole thing!" She accused, trying to wrangle herself free. Prompto called Ignis over to help pull Kat out of the hall, but saw you were detangling yourself from Gladio's arms, not to attack Kat, but to leave, your face red with embarrassment from all the attention and drama you had been centered in.

"You don't get to leave, Y/N! Gladio, do not let her leave!" Prompto commanded almost angrily as he and Ignis pulled Kat away from the dining hall, to the parking lot, away from the crowd. Once outside, Kat stopped trying to go back and attack you, but turned to face Prompto instead.

"It's her isn't it! I knew it. I could tell at the rehearsal dinner." Ignis shifted uncomfortably as Prompto let out a sigh. Kat had clearly taken advantage of the open bar and was an absolute mess. Her mascara was running as angry, drunken tears started falling, and Prompto could see her cheek turning dark red, almost purple where Aranea had hit her, but he couldn't make himself feel sorry for her. She had been asking for it, and probably got off lucky compared to what you would have done to her.

"Kat, don't do this right now. Just go home, I'll talk to you later tonight." Prompto offered, suddenly exhausted.

"Is this why you tried to get me not to come? So you could be with her tonight? Cheat on me too? You know what they say, once a cheater always a cheater!" Kat slurred back cruelly.

Prompto flinched at her accusation. Is that all he was anymore? All anyone thought of him? A cheater? He could feel his blood starting to boil, but he didn't have time to argue with her. Or remind her that he had already broken up with her. And he didn't care what she thought. He needed to go talk to you. NOW. "Kat, just stop!"

"I'm right though aren't I? She's the reason you want to break up with me. She's the reason you don't like me anymore. You're leaving me for that..that whore?!"

Prompto snapped. "You're wrong Kat, Y/N's not the reason I'm breaking up with you and she's not the reason I don't like you. YOU are. Now I don't have time to talk about this right now, so please," He turned to Ignis, trying to control his voice. "Can you make sure she gets in a taxi? I have to go back inside!" Ignis nodded and reassured his friend that his belligerent date would be escorted out, as Prompto turned to run back into the building, ignoring Kat's cries of frustration.

When he pushed open the doors, everyone was still standing around in shock, except Gladio's hands were now empty and you were no longer in the room. "Where is she!?" Prompto demanded desperately. Aranea, who was rubbing the back of her hand, answered for Gladio. "Relax, Casanova. She just went to get fresh air." She nodded toward the other end of the hall and her voice seemed to trail off as Prompto sprinted across the room to find you.

The Atrium was empty, but Prompto slowed down when he saw through the windows that you were outside in the courtyard near the fountain. He started storming through the hallway as his anger and confusion broke through. You were pregnant!? How could you not tell him? How could you keep something like this from him? He was fuming by the time he reached the end of the hallway. Nothing, absolutely NOTHING he did merited this kind of punishment, or made it okay for you to try to keep this a secret from him and he was going to make damn sure you knew that.

He swung open the door to the courtyard, seething, ready to rake you over the coals, when he turned around and saw you. You were sitting at the edge of the large fountain; your hair had fallen in soft waves down your shoulders, and you were running one hand through the bubbling water as your other arm rested across your growing belly. How did he not notice it before? It was small but it was clearly there, round and protruding from your loose gown. It was perfect.

Then it finally sunk in. You were _pregnant_. And just like that, all his anger vanished, replaced with absolute joy. You were going to have a baby. HIS baby. He knew he should still be indignant, he for once had every right to be, but he couldn't stop himself from smiling as his eyes softened at the sight of you. 

Without even looking up, you seemed to know he was there. "Hi, Sunshine." You greeted him morosely, your voice uneasy and full of guilt. "Think Ignis and Aranea are mad at me for stealing their thunder?" Prompto could tell you were trying to stall, but in this moment, he didn't care. He was more than happy to let you if it meant he could just listen to you, the mother of his child, talk.

He walked over slowly, joining you on the fountain wall. "Not a chance. You know they never liked Kat anyway. Watching you kick her ass was probably the icing on the cake for them." He comforted you gently and his heart fluttered when he saw the smallest smile cross your lips, before disappearing again.

"Pretty sure she was kicking my ass." You responded softly, as you continued to watch the water.

"We all know you could have taken her." He reached over to your hand to try and show his support, but when he saw you flinch just the slightest, he put his back down on the stone, hurt but undeterred.

He waited a few moments to see if you had anything else to say to him, before his curiosity got the better of him and he had to address the elephant in the courtyard. "Y/N...Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly, not wanting you to feel attacked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice so you wouldn't feel any worse than you already seemed to.

You paused for a second before you looked up at him with tears pooling in your eyes. He hated the sight. Hated seeing you cry. He wanted to reach his hand up to catch the tears as they fell slowly down your cheeks, but he didn't think you would let him. Finally, you answered, "Because it's not yours." 

For a split second Prompto's heart died as a vision of you and Caleb flashed in his mind. But then he shook the image out of his head when he saw the small, sad smirk you couldn't hide, even through your tears. "You're a terrible liar, Y/N."

He watched as the smile fell from your face and you looked down again, studying the water as you answered truthfully. "Because I know you Prompto. I knew if you knew, you'd keep fighting for me. For 'us'. And I don't think that's something I'll ever be able to give you again."

Your response hurt him more than he thought it would. You weren't yelling at him, you weren't angry. It was just your honest truth and that made it all the more painful. You had given up on him. Prompto knelt down at your feet, desperate to change your mind, to make you understand that this could work. "Y/N, please..." His blue eyes searched your face, but you wouldn't return his gaze, your eyes were still fixed on the fountain.

Prompto could feel you were just as unsure as he was, which made him feel bolder than he had in a long time. He gently moved your arm away from your growing womb, placing both his hands on it. He marveled at how surprisingly firm it was, how warm your skin felt under the thin material of the dress. Prompto remembered feeling it against him before, in the alley, only it was even smaller then, and he was too focused on you in his arms to have really given it much thought.

When you hadn't pulled away from his touch, he became braver. He slowly brushed both hands across your belly, resting them on your hips, using his thumbs to trace circles where your abs used to be before he closed his eyes and leaned down to place a chaste kiss in the center. He paused there, his lips still on your stomach, trying to gauge your reaction. When you hadn't moved, he kissed your belly again and again. Trailing kisses across your baby. His baby.

"Why not, Y/N?" He asked softly as his kisses started inching up higher, away from the baby. "This is our chance," he expected you to stop him, but when you didn't, he moved his hands up to your waist, as his trail of kisses continued slowly up your body. "We can start over." His voice started shaking when he felt your bare skin under his lips, where your v neck exposed your chest. He could feel you trembling under his lips as he continued to gently kissing every inch of you he could reach. "We can be a family." When he reached your collarbone and neck he stopped for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of your breaths hitch, breathing in your scent as he pictured waking up to you every morning like he used to.

Prompto finally opened his eyes and saw you still staring at the water, melancholic and crying silently. He stood up, towering over you, and brought his hands over to your face and slowly turned you to look at him as he wiped away the tear stains on your cheeks. "We can be happy again." He whispered, begging to understand why you couldn't just say yes.

You reached up and softly laid your hand on his cheek, brushing your thumb against his freckles you used to kiss, and he closed his eyes, wanting to remember the feeling of your tender touch. But then your hand dropped down to his, as you gently tried in vain to separate them from your face. "You don't know what it's like Prom. To think of her every time I think of you. To hear her name whenever you say mine." He opened to see fresh tears welling in your beautiful eyes as you smiled sadly at him. He wanted to make them stop, he wanted to stop hurting you, but he didn't know how. "Everytime I look at you, I can't stop picturing the two of you together. And I can't stop wondering if you think she's more beautiful than me. If you think she's more fun than me. If you think she is just...more than me...And I can't live like that. I can't live my life feeling second best, feeling worthless. I just can't." Your voice shook as you looked down again and your hand fell back to your stomach.

Prompto finally let go of you, and sat back down, heartbroken not for himself but for the pain he caused you. He did this to you? He made you feel worthless, unpretty? When you had been one of the only people in his life to make him feel like he mattered. When you were the only one that made him feel important, like he was good enough. He had always expected you to be mad, to not trust him when you found out, but to hear that the very way you saw yourself, judged your self worth was damaged, he could only wonder what had he done to you? Before he let himself get overwhelmed, he choked back his guilt, refusing to wallow in self pity. He couldn't focus just himself anymore. If he was going to make this work, he needed to focus on what you wanted and needed.

Prompto sat in silence, putting this all together, before he spoke again, "I get it Y/N. Why you can't be with me. But you can't shut me out of this. You have to let me be a part of our baby's life. You can't just cut me out again." Prompto watched nervously as you thought about what he said. His demand wasn't uncalled for by any stretch, but still he was worried you would reject him again, disappear again. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, you conceded. "You're right. You should be a part of it's life." Calmly, you stood back up to mark the end of the conversation, completely oblivious to the look of adoration and jubilation Prompto was giving you for your answer, as he watched you walk to make your way through the venue to leave. Before you had reached the door to the Atrium, you paused and turned your head slightly to make sure he could hear you. "But this changes nothing, Prompto. Just because you are a part of it's life, doesn't not mean I'm a part of yours." And then you left.

Your words had been final, soft but sincere. Still Prompto's smile never faltered or wavered the rest of the night, even hours later when he, emotionally and physically drained, finally made it back to the apartment. And neither did his hope. As he looked around the room, he promised himself then, no matter how long he'd have to wait, even if it took years, decades, or the rest of his life, he would be with you again. He wouldn't give up on you like he did before. And with that resolve, he slowly started putting back up the pictures of you he had taken down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think writing that last bit gave me diabetes.


	11. The Boundaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so shocked and so thankful that people aren't just reading this fic, but also commenting like everyone is! I honestly didn't think anyone would care or want to read about such a heavy subject matter, but the amount of support I am getting is underserved to say the least. 
> 
> So thankful for all of you and hope I don't disappoint! Especially since the next few chapters are really NOT my forte...

As you leaned over the toilet for the thousandth time since you found out about the perfect little angel/daemon inside of you, you wondered if you were supposed to feel this sick? this often? for this long into the pregnancy? Why call it 'morning sickness' if it lasted all day? And didn't all the books you read tell you it would die down after your first trimester? 

The emotional stress you had been feeling for the last two weeks since seeing Prompto again wasn't helping calm your stomach, that's for sure. 

That night, at the rehearsal dinner, you had gone home feeling satisfied, you had taken so much pleasure watching the blond haired, blue eyed man you had loved so much fall apart from you harsh words. You hadn't even felt sick for once in your pregnancy, and you managed to keep down what little dinner you ate. But to be that cruel was not in your nature, even to Prompto. And by morning, the guilt and regret over what you had said came back full force, making you feel physically sick until you were slung over the toilet again, heaving an already empty stomach. And the nausea hadn't let up since, as your thoughts kept drifting back to him.

You decided then you would have to avoid him at all costs during the wedding if you wanted any chance of enjoying it. And you actually were for at least the first part of the night. You had sat in the back of the ceremony, in a thick crowd with your former hunting colleagues, and because of your late RSVP, you were placed at the 'reject table' towards the back of the reception hall, near the bathrooms, which was lucky because 1) Prompto wouldn't be able to see you during his toast and 2) once dinner was served, the food inevitably triggered your morning sickness, and you were able to rush out unnoticed by anyone, save for the ever aware groom himself.

And Ignis, being the wonderful man he was, texted you as the plates were removed to let you know it was safe for your return. You had just stepped back into the room when you were immediately waved over by Gladiolus, who looked handsome as ever in his Kingsglaive uniform. When you quickly made sure Prompto was no where near, you made your way over to see what he wanted, frowning at his serious expression.

"Y/N, Iggy told me." Gladio said quietly. Your eyes widened as you understood what he meant. _'Who else had he told?'_

"Does...." 

"Prompto know? No." Gladio answered before you had a chance to ask. Relief swept over you as you took a deep breath to calm the spike in your nerves. "But I want you to know, you don't have to do this alone." His amber eyes bore into you and your relief turned to confusion.

"And you shouldn't HAVE to do this alone..." he continued. Your eyes narrowed, studying the behemoth of a man, as he reached down and grabbed your small, soft hands in his rough, calloused ones, suddenly unable to look you in the face. You thought you even saw a rare blush stain his cheeks as he looks down at the floor. "And if you don't want to.... I would take care of you...."

Gladio's normally strong, assertive voice merely trailed off softly as the realization of what he meant hit you.

And before you could stop yourself, you burst out laughing. "Gladio!...Gladio, are you...are you asking me to...to...." You tried to talk in between fits of giggles, wiping away tears of laughter, but you couldn't say it out loud, the idea was too ridiculous. You and Gladio had always gotten along well. So well that in the early stages of your relationship with Prompto, before he had worked up the courage to ask you out, he had been sure that the two of you were secretly dating, and asked you as much multiple times. But Gladio loved you as a friend only, and you the same.

"So that's a no?" Gladio chuckled, looking a bit embarrassed but relieved.

"That's a HELL no." You responded as you tried to catch your breath. You couldn't remember the last time you had laughed this hard, and thanked the astrals that you had such wonderful friends. "But thank you so much for...everything Gladio. I mean it." You reached back down and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well at least give me the honor of one dance then," He boomed, dragging you to the floor.

And it was then, as you were dancing that everything went down hill, and fast. Kat attacking you, Aranea defending you, Prompto finding out. It all happened so suddenly, your head was spinning when Prompto and Ignis escorted Kat out of the venue, and you had to leave the room, get some fresh air before you became sick again. And it was there, under the twinkling fairy lights of the courtyard, you and he talked, really talked for the first time since you had left.

 

As you brushed your teeth to get the taste of bile out of your mouth, you replayed your conversation with Prompto from the night before kicking yourself for what you had said, for letting yourself be so vulnerable with him, for actually allowing him back into your life. This was dangerous. The way seeing him still made your heart ache, the way he smelled, the feeling of his lips against your skin, the way it made you want more even after all this time. He was dangerous to be around.

But even as you told yourself this, you couldn't help but remember how safe you had felt with him before, how loved you were, how even though the world was going to hell, being with him was heaven. And last night you thought you felt a shadow of it again. And as he leaned down to kiss your belly, you saw just a flash of the future you had dreamed for the two of you, before you forced yourself back to reality. You weren't enough for him the first time around, and you wouldn't be the second. Besides, he was seeing Kat now, wasn't he? Atleast to some degree.

You reminded yourself of this as you made your way back to your dilapidated living room. It had only taken you a few minutes between heaving and cleaning yourself up, you had done it so many times you were a pro by now, but nevertheless, you came back to four texts and one missed call.

PROMPTO - _'Good morning. What are you doing today?'_

_\- 'I want to meet and learn more about the baby.'_

_\- 'Please, Y/N. You said you wouldn't do this. Don't cut me out again.'_

LANDLORD - ' _I'm coming by later for the rent. Have it ready this time.'_

Shoot, rent! You were already late as it was and barely had enough to cover this months. Thank goodness you had picked up a double shift tonight.

You let out a sigh as you responded to a clearly desperate Prompto. _'I have work later, but free now.'_ And almost immediately, you could see the little icon letting you know he was typing back, as if he had been staring at his phone, waiting for your response.

_'I just have a few things to do, but I'll be free in a few hours. What time do you work?'_

_'I work at 2. Sorry.'_

Prompto responded with a quick ' _Okay_.' Which you took as an end to the conversation, and you went about your day doing the house work you neglected yesterday, like trying to clean the kitchen floors that you were afraid might have been white once upon a time, trying to get rid of that weird green stain next to the bathroom window, thinking maybe the mold in the apartment was causing your constant nausea. And before you knew it, it was time for work.

You were smoothing out your apron, eyeing how your bump was actually showing under it now, when you heard a firm knock on the door. You rolled your eyes and grabbed your wad of cash as you swung the door open. "Here's your money you blood sucker!" You said as you threw your rent at your good-for-nothing, rent hiking landlord.

Except it wasn't your landlord standing at the other side, but Prompto.

He quickly caught the cash before looking down and back up between you and the money. You were sure the confusion on his face was mirrored on yours as you stared at him trying to figure out how he had found you.

"What are you doing here!?" You asked, rather rudely.

"Oh, you know...I thought since I was free I'd just come over and walk you to work. So we could talk about the baby." Prompto added quickly, reaching back and rubbing his neck nervously. 

It was then you noticed he had a fresh scratch above his eyebrow. "No, I mean how did you find me?" Hurt or not, you weren't just going to ignore the fact that not only was he suddenly back in your life, he was at your apartment. 

You could see a blush starting to form under his freckles as he looked down. "Oh...well...I was helping Iggy after the wedding last night, pack up some stuff and...and knocked over the guest book and saw your address. Accidentally." He peaked back up at your through his eyelashes to gauge your reaction.

Your eyes narrowed as you wondered if he really thought you were that stupid, but you decided to let it go. What could you do about it now anyway. "And your cut?" You asked feigning disinterest.

"I was at Kat's earlier to get my things and break up with her. Actually I broke up with her a few days ago, but I guess she didn't believe me. And she got mad and threw these at me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out your mother's metal hair pins with the crystals Kat had ripped from you yesterday. You could see one of them was stained red from scratching Prompto and you cursed yourself for the elation that spread through you from hearing Kat was gone.

You steeled your gaze as you took a deep calming breath and looked back up at him. "That's a shame. I was just starting to like her." You responded coolly, which earned you a cheeky grin from the blond in front of you.

"Sorry to disappoint you, so can I come in?" He asked shyly.

"No. I have to go to work." You pulled the door closer to your body, blocking the view into your apartment. Having Prompto coming in and see how you lived now was the last thing you wanted, but you weren't lying, you had to leave. 

And without skipping a beat, the blond turned and started walking down the hall to the stairwell. "Alright! Let's get to work then!" He paused at the top, waiting as you left a note for your landlord that the money would be in the manager's box downstairs, before the two of you continued out the apartment and to the greasy diner you worked at.

During the short walk, Prompto asked you question after question, not about the baby, but about your life now. What kind of food did the diner serve, who were your friends there, what do you do in your free time now, undeterred when you refused to answer most that you deemed too personal to divulge with the man you had shared a bed and bathroom with for over a year.

Finally, the two of you arrived at the grease pit you worked at, and you expected Prompto to be on his merry way, only to find him following you in. 

"What? I'm really hungry." Prompto responded happily when he saw the look you gave him. It had been a long time since you had seen him this carefree and jovial, as if this baby growing inside of you gave him a new lease on life. And it hurt that you couldn't share in the joy with him, but you couldn't think about that now because for the next eight hours you had to be smiles and sunshine if you wanted the tips.

So you left him at the barstool seats, assuming he would just eat and leave, as you made your way to your section of the diner. But every time you looked up, he was still there, either looking at his phone, or ordering another coffee from the waitress behind the bar, but more often than not, just watching you work, smiling his sunshine smile each time your eyes met.

And there he stayed for your entire shift, patiently waiting for you to get off, for eight hours. He had always joked about your tenacity but boy, when he set his mind on something, he could be just as stubborn. You were trying to ignore the feeling of his blue eyes on you, as you ran around to your different tables, summing up the tip money you collected as you cleared them, when someone in another waitress' section grabbed your ass to get your attention when you walked past.

"Hey baby, what's a guy gotta do to get some attention around here?" He sneared as he nodded towards his empty drink glass. You wished this were the first time something like this had happened, but in all honesty, with the crowd this diner attracted, being grabbed didn't even phase you anymore.

Except tonight, since you were hyper aware of the blue eyes watching you. Eyes that had seen you take down some of the toughest daemons, had watched you give other hunters hell for doing and saying a lot less, eyes that reminded you of how proud you used to be. How you never used to take shit from anyone. Eyes that made you feel humiliated by yourself as you swallowed your anger and turned and smiled at the asshole who had grabbed you."Sure handsome, whatcha drinking tonight?"

"We'll start with a beer, and maybe later tonight end with you." He cackled as he leaned into his buddies with him. Disregarding his last comment, you walked to the back to grab him a beer, mustering enough courage to look up at the blond at the far end of the row of stools. 

You could see him shaking slightly as he stared daggers at the crude group of men laughing at the cleverness of their sexual innuendo. You could see a blue light flashing underneath the eating bar, and guessed he was summoning and unsummoning his gun. You let out a cough loud enough for him to turn his attention back on you, as you shook your head just the slightest, watching as his expression changed from anger, to concern and guilt.

You walked back over to them, silently dropping off their beer, ignoring them as they catcalled you, asking you to turn around and 'show 'em what you were working with,' as you walked back to your section of the diner to finish up the last half hour of your long shift.

Thankfully the rest of your night passed uneventfully, and the group had left by the time you collected your gil and were heading out. Prompto, seeing your shift had ended, got up and stretched as he paid for his dozens of refills for his drink, and food that looked like he hadn't even touched. And the two of you walked out together.

As you passed by the small parking lot, you looked straight ahead as you heard the same group of guys calling out to you from before, like they had been waiting for you. Prompto silently grabbed your hand, interlacing his fingers with yours, as he practically dragged you away from the restaurant. 

You hated how comfortable your hand felt in his, but waited until the diner was out of sight before you shook his off and slowed down, forcing the unusually silent Prompto to walk at your pace. His fury was almost palpable, and you couldn't help but wonder if he was as ashamed of you as you were. Finally, after a few minutes of thought, he spoke. 

"I don't like you working there." He said quietly, unable to hide the anger that made his voice quiver.

"It's fine, Prompto. I can take care of myself." You rolled your eyes as he gave you an unimpressed look, before he started frowning at the ground.

"I'm just saying, couldn't you try working somewhere else?"

You suddenly became irrationally irritated. How dare he come into your life and silently judge you. He was the reason you had to live this way now, he didn't get to come back and look down on you just because he was a hunter, and you weren't anymore. He did not have the right to.

"You don't get to do this, Prom." You said quietly, trying to sound calmer than you were. "You don't get to come back, and judge me for doing what I need to to survive. You don't get to show up, unannounced at my apartment. You don't get to ask me questions about my life. You don't get to hold my hand anymore, and you sure as hell don't need to protect me. And if this is going to work, I can't have you second guessing everything I do."

You looked over at him as the two of you reached your apartment building, to make sure he heard you. And the guilty look on his face told you he had. "You're right Y/N. I was outta line." He plastered a smile that to others would have passed for genuine, but you knew him too well and could see the concern that he carefully tried to hide. "And I want this to work. I really do. Do you think I could come back tomorrow? We never really got a chance to talk about the baby." He asked nervously.

You rolled your eyes in response as you turned around to head in. "Good night, Prompto." You responded dryly, trying to deny the butterflies you felt at the idea of seeing him again. This was dangerous.

"Good night, Y/N. i lo- I mean, I'll see you tomorrow." You heard him call out to you before the door shut. 

Yup. Definitely dangerous. But you had no choice anymore. He knew now and even if he didn't, how could you deny your baby it's father. A father you knew would love it more than anyone else could. Love it more than he had loved you. You wanted that for your baby, you wanted the world for your baby, even if it meant playing with fire like the two of you were now. But as you got ready for bed that night, you promised yourself no matter what happened, no matter how sweet, kind, or safe Prompto felt, you promised you wouldn't let yourself get burned. Not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. Get ready for some terrible filler chapters as I attempt to ease up on it a bit. Don't judge me too harshly. I write tears, not cheers.


	12. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. The fluff this chapter is real.....ly bad. It's really bad.

Prompto still couldn't believe it. That after all this time he had found you again, in real life. Not just at an event, where the two of you happened to cross paths and were surrounded by crowds of other people. But he found just you, completely yourself. No makeup, no fancy clothes, just you au naturale, how he liked you best.

It was what Prompto noticed about you first. The fact that you never seemed to give much thought about your looks or if people liked you. You never tried to impress anyone, or mold to their expectation of you. It was so different from how he was, how he constantly worried about what others thought about him, and it captivated him, more than even your natural beauty had. That's how he knew what he felt for you was different.

And here, after three long months, here you were again, standing in front of him. You looked tired, and a bit pale, like you had been sick for a long time, wearing a diner uniform he had never seen before, hair in a messy bun, and your small baby bump just poking through, subtle enough to be missed by most people. But he saw it and he realized, again, that you were the most adorable person he had ever laid eyes on and made a mental note to thank Ignis for letting him leaf through the guestbook, knowing full well who the freckled blond was looking for.

You were not as excited to see him, he could tell. You may have even been a little more than annoyed, but he had to see you again. After all, you were carrying his child. Every second he was with you, he was with his two favorite people in the whole world. And when he told you about Kat, he thought, for just a split second, he saw the same unmarred happiness flash in your eyes. And it was addicting. No matter what it took, he was going to make sure that one day, you would be that happy always.

However, this was not that day and he knew he was imposing on you, staying in the diner for the entirety of your shift. But you didn't push him away, and you didn't seem that bothered by his presence. Maybe having laid everything out in the open the day before, having no secrets between the two of you was the catalyst you needed to start moving on, if that's even what you were doing.

He was wondering where exactly the two of you stood now, happy to atleast be talking again, when he saw them walk in. A group of low-life's that looked at their waitress like a piece of meat. He knew their type, guys who made themselves feel better by picking on people weaker than them, like the kinds he had to deal with growing up, before he became friends with Noct. He looked away from them in disgust, choosing instead to continue watching the angel bussing tables behind them. You were too beautiful for a place like this.

Apparently that group thought so as well, and Prompto tensed when he saw them eyeing you while you were reaching across a table, looking at the tips with a frown, before grabbing your empty pitcher of water to get refilled. Prompto could feel rage start to build when one of them groped you but what made him even angrier was the defeated look you had on your face, before you plastered on a smile. Like this had happened before and was just a part of your life now. Who the hell did they think they were to be able to touch you like that? What gave them the right say those disgusting things to the love of his life?

He hadn't realized he had summoned his gun until he heard you cough near him, shaking your head like you knew what he was thinking. He hated unsummoning it, hated to just walk away with you when he saw them waiting in the parking lot, and hated how nonchalant you were about all of this. What would have happened to you today if he hadn't been with you?

That question kept spinning around Prompto's head, even hours after he had made sure you were home safe. He knew he was being dramatic; you were a skilled hunter and you could handle those guys, you reminded him that. Still, the idea of any of them touching you made him sick. Finally he forced himself to just let it go since it's what you wanted, but as he drifted off the sleep, he wished more than anything in the world that you were with him, safe in his arms.

 

Promtpo woke up early the next morning, wanting to see you as soon as possible, and make sure you were okay. He had picked up some breakfast from a place the two of you used to go to a lot, and hoped it was still warm when as he knocked on your door. When you answered he was relieved to see you were alright, for the most part. 

You still looked frail and pallid, but atleast you were in one piece. "Good morning bea-, ah, um." He hesitated. He had seen how you tensed the night before when he almost said he loved you, and stopped himself mid-compliment, not wanting to do anything that made you mad or rethink this whole arrangement. "Here! This is for you!" He finished smiling, handing you your usual order.

You took the bag from him slowly and frowned before eyeing him and the food a few times. "I don't think the baby likes this." You said candidly, handing it back to him. Prompto couldn't hide his disappointment, there was so much about this baby he didn't know, so much of the pregnancy he had missed. He would need to start reading up on it.

"Okay, no problem, what _does_  the baby like?" He tried again. He watched as your frown deepened and you looked genuinely confused by his question.

After a few seconds of pondering it, you finally looked back up at him. "Nothing really. At least nothing that I've found." Your face fell as you said it and he panicked a bit as he tried to think of ways to cheer you up. The last thing he wanted was to upset you. 

"Well then let's go find out! Do you have some time?" Prompto smiled hopefully but your face became unreadable.

"I'm actually not that hungry" you responded, just as your stomach made the loudest growl that you pretended not to hear. Prompto smirked a bit, you really were a terrible liar.

"Well I'm starving! Do you mind going with me to the market and telling me more about the baby? Is that okay?" He knew you were not going to make this easy for him, but he was ready to be as patient as you needed him to be.

You sighed exasperatedly as you grabbed your purse. "Fine, but make sure I'm back here by 1."

 

As the two of you navigated the already packed market of Lestallum, Prompto couldn't help but feel a jolt of excitement each time you let him help guide you through the haze with his hand on the small of your back. The two of you walked stall to stall in the food section, Prompto secretly stopping at each to gauge your reaction while he asked nonstop about the pregnancy so far. When did you find out, how far along were you, what other symptoms were there. Because they were about the baby, you were actually answering his questions today, albeit curtly, but it was progress, he reassured himself.

The two of you ended up in front a vendor as the smell of dualhorn meat slowly wafted over and it was mouthwatering. Prompto glanced at you from the corner of his eye and saw that you thought the same. "Hey this smells really good right? I think I'm going to get something. Anything you want?" He offered, studying your face for clues.

"No, I told you I'm fine" you responded evenly, but your eyes were following the long bone steak that someone walking past was eating.

Prompto quickly ordered two of them under the guise that he was just REALLY hungry and they were his favorite after all, and asked if you wouldn't mind the two of you finding a place to sit so he could eat, when he noticed you roll the ankle of one foot, then the other.

Once seated, he asked a few more questions in between bites of food, but stopped halfway through the first steak. "You know what, I wasn't as hungry as I thought I was. Do you want to finish these?"

The look on your face told him you knew what he was up to, but he smiled to himself when he saw you lick your lips. "Honestly, you better eat it or it's going in the trash." He continued.

"I don't need you taking care of me or buying me food, like this is a date. It's not." Your words were harsh, but Prompto didn't care as he watched you grab the half eaten steak and give a test nibble. And he couldn't help but beam when he saw how much you enjoyed it and started scarfing it down like you hadn't eaten in days. He even thought he saw some of the color in your pale face return as you ate.

He let you eat in silence as you picked up the second steak, and a light blush spread across his freckles as you bit into it and let out an unintentional moan, one he had heard before but in a very different setting.

After you had finished your surprise lunch, the two of you walked back to your apartment in silence when Prompto started up the questions about the baby again. "So let's talk about the sex." His smile faltered when he saw the daggers you stared at him and he realized you had misinterpreted him. "Oh..no! No. I meant the sex of the baby! Promise." He raised his hands defensively as his face flushed bright red.

"oh, I...I don't know it." You became doe-eyed, like you were hiding something.

Prompto raised an eyebrow, confused "Did the doctor never tell you? Or is it too early?" You turned away from him, suddenly very interested in your shoes as you scaled the stairs to your floor.

"You have been to the doctor, right?" He asked slowly but you didn't answer.

Prompto stopped walking and grabbed your wrist before you could reach your door. "Y/N. You've been to the doctor." He demanded more than asked. You were almost halfway through the pregnancy. You had to have been to the doctor sometime during it. You were always the responsible one. So why couldn't you return his gaze?

"oh my god! Y/N! Why haven't you seen a doctor yet?" Prompto's voice cracked in shock and horror. His wide eyes watched your guilty look turn to frustration.

"I work almost everyday of the week Prompto, I'm sorry if I don't exactly have a lot of free time on my hands. Besides, what's the doctor going to tell me when I go? That I'm still pregnant? I don't think I need to pay someone to figure that out by myself." You crossed your arms defensively. Daring him to keep yelling at you.

Prompto closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm down before he spoke again. "Y/N, I am making an appointment and we are going to the doctors. What's your schedule look like the next few weeks?" 

"Sunshine, I'm not doing this right now. I have work in a few hours and I'm exhausted. I need to take a nap." He tried his best to look stern, but hearing you call him 'sunshine' again temporarily broke his resolve and he just nodded slightly, still scowling as he watched you go into your apartment. He knew you were manipulating him but he let it go as he sat down in the hallway, outside your door, waiting to walk you to work later.

He must have dosed off because the next thing he knew, you were standing over him in your uniform, kicking his foot, glowering. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Prompto stood up and stretched as you started walking away, toward the stairs. He jogged a few steps to catch up with you. "Better than spending time with my kid? I don't think so. Besides," Prompto looked down sadly, "I've missed so much already. I want to be around as much as you'll let me. I have a lot of catching up to do."

The two of you walked the rest of the way in silence, both feeling equally guilty for Prompto's absence the first few months. But as you reached the diner, he watched as you forced yourself to smile, walking back to your section of the restaurant. He sat down at the bar again, looking over the crowd to see if those guys from the night before had come back, when his phone rang.

Prompto let out a sigh when he saw it was Dave, already guessing what the call was about. "Hey Dave, where you sending me this time?"

"Hey kid, I hate to do this to you. I know you're still sorting things out with the family. But we're sending a convoy to Niflheim, see if there's any weapons or machinery we can salvage for the other hunters. A couple of the Nif recruits got pretty banged up in their last hunt and can't go anymore. Aranea said to talk to you. Says your a real techie. You know I wouldn't ask right now if it weren't important." 

Prompto rubbed his eyes. Going to Niflheim for who knows how long was the last thing he wanted to do right now. He had already missed too much of the pregnancy. And what if something happened to you or the baby while he was away? What if those guys came back and gave you trouble? What if you changed your mind while he was gone and decided you didn't want him in the baby's life? He let out a frustrated breath as he watched you running around your different tables, knowing he had an obligation to help if he could.

"When do we leave?" Prompto asked quietly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your shift was a lot shorter than the day before, and no creeps had harassed you, so Prompto was feeling a little better about the idea of you walking to and from work alone while he was gone, but he was still glum about the whole thing. And wasn't hiding it as he stood up to walk you back home.

"Hey Y/N? I just want to let you know I have to leave for a while." He looked at you sideways to see if you had any reaction, but you were as stoic as ever, so he continued. "Tomorrow, I'll be leaving for Niflheim to scavenge for weapons and whatever. But I'll check-in with you everyday and let you know when I'm heading back, I want to get us to the doctors as soon as I am. Okay?" Prompto reached forward with one hand to open the door to your apartment building, while his other rested again on the small of your back to help guide you in.

It's then that you stopped short and let out a sigh. "Prompto, you don't need to do that." You sounded more sad than frustrated.

He immediately dropped his gloved hand from you, not exactly sure what you were talking about. "You mean go to the doctors with you or....?"

You turned to face him and looked straight into his eyes, willing him to understand. "I mean check in with me, tell me where you are, what you're doing, who your with. You don't need to do that. I am not your girlfriend, we are not together, and you don't owe me any sort of explanation about your life. You get that right?" 

The reminder of everything the two of you weren't hurt, but still Prompto smiled. "I know I don't need to. I just want to." He answered simply, before turning to head up the stairs to your level. Neither of you spoke again until you made it to your door and you were fumbling with the key.

"So, you are okay with going to the doctors with me when I'm back right?" He asked again, realizing you never answered.

"Somehow I don't think I really have a choice, do I?" You responded without looking, still struggling against the door knob.

"Nope, so it's a date!" He laughed but then raised his hands in defense when he saw the look you gave him. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" He cowered as you turned your attention back to the door.

He was crestfallen about not being able to see you for a few weeks, and thinking about how much he was going to miss you and the baby as he watched you finally shove the door open with a grunt. You were about to step in, when he reached out and grabbed your elbow. "Do you...do you mind if I say goodbye?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

You looked at him completely baffled "Is that not what we are doing right now?" You asked, pointing back and forth between the two of you and he couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face.

"Not to you! It's not always about you, Y/N." He teased with a cheeky grin as his eyes fell on the bump between the two of you before returning to your face. You rolled your eyes before softly agreeing.

"Fine, make it quick." Having your permission, Prompto immediately knelt in front of you and placed his hands on your belly, softly caressing the angel inside.

"Hey little chocobean. I've gotta go for a couple of days but I'll be right back. Be good for Mommy while I'm gone, okay?" He whispered and gently placing two chaste kisses on it before looking back up at you.

Your gaze, though still guarded, had softened just the slightest, making his heart ache as he stood back up. Gods he wanted to kiss you, to tell you that he loved you before he left, but he knew that's not what you wanted. So instead he settled for brushing a stray strand of hair off your face and tucking it behind your ear, letting his thumb linger on your cheek longer than needed. "I'll see you when I get back." He finally said, his voice straining a bit. 

You gave him a quick half smile before nodding once and turning into your apartment. "Goodnight Prompto." You whispered as you shut the door behind you. He stood there for a few seconds, staring at your door, before he let out a breath and turned to leave, already counting down the minutes until he could see the both of you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously tho, how bad was this? 
> 
> Never mind, I don't want to know!


	13. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos? I think i'm going to cry. I can't believe a hundred people are reading this still. Thank you to all of you for not just reading this fic, but also enjoying enough to kudos and comment!

It was a bit of a relief that Prompto had to leave for a while. That's not to say you hadn't liked his company the few days he was around; you'd never admit it, but you actually had enjoyed talking with him about the baby. You had kept the little bun inside of you a secret for so long, it felt really nice to be able to tell someone about it without feeling like you were imposing. And maybe the little angel agreed because that had been the first day in a long time you didn't feel like throwing up after eating. You actually hadn't felt nauseous at all and kept down all your meals, surprisingly enough. Even the breakfast Prompto had originally bought you smelt good when you knew just days before, the same meal would have made you sick.

But to go from no communication and no relationship, to him suddenly spending any free time he had with you was overwhelming. And him being so damn cheerful and sweet all the time was not helping. It reminded you of better times. Like when you had first met him and noticed his never ending supply of optimism. It had been so easy to fall in love back then. It had all happened so fast and felt so right.

But everything was different now. And even though being around him made you feel warm with nostalgia, it also highlighted everything you had lost. The relationship you had thought was unbreakable. The trust you had in knowing that no matter what happened, the two of you would be okay. Things you at one point thought were fact and had taken for granted. Like the sun rising tomorrow. But you couldn't rely on those anymore, or him.

Still you were impressed; Prompto made it a point to keep his word and check-in with you everyday, multiple times a day. And was acting unfazed by you ignoring him. Regardless of if you texted or called back, he left you messages all the same, telling you what he was doing that day, giving you a pregnancy fact he had read about in a book they had found in an abandoned Nif library, asking if you and the baby were okay.  Acting as if the two of you were just a normal family having a baby. Except you weren't. The two of you were so far from it. But you couldn't concern yourself with that right now, you had other things to worry about. Like why after one nice day, all your nausea and morning sickness came back with a vengeance. Was it normal to feel this weak and actually lose weight at this stage of the pregnancy.

You suddenly wished you could go to the doctor now, and be reassured that you were doing this whole "mom" thing correctly, that everything with the baby was alright. You knew you should have been much much earlier and should have gone at least once or twice a month. But you couldn't afford it. You had been so embarrassed when Prompto asked, you couldn't tell him how desolate you were now, how you hadn't even had enough gil to buy your own Dualhorn steak at the market that day he brought you. But you didn't want his help, his money, or him, and you couldn't have him know how much you struggled. How after each shift you counted and recounted your tips, never quite having enough. You were afraid he would make you go back home with him, make you stay with him, make you go back to that sweet lie that had shattered you the first time. _"I can do this, I can figure this out on my own."_ You stubbornly told yourself.

You were leaning over the toilet, again, emptying your stomach of the simple breakfast you had made yourself, wondering what about that day with him had calmed your morning sickness, when your phone vibrated. You tried to ignore the feeling of guilt that washed over you from the dozens of unanswered messages you had received over the last week and a half. You knew who it was, and knew you were worrying him by not responding, Ignis revealed as much to you when he stopped by unannounced a few days ago with more Dualhorn steaks than your fridge could hold. You knew instantly that Prompto had put him up to it, to check in on you and report back to him. To the advisor's credit, he did try to make it seem like a social call, pretending to have come up with a new recipe he wanted to test out on you before Aranea got back, stating it was merely a coincidence you had just eaten a similar meal at the market a week ago. But unlike a week ago, the smell made your stomach churn. Not wanting to hurt Ignis's feelings, you ate some anyway, knowing later that night you'd be throwing everything back up.

You sighed as you started cleaning yourself up. You weren't trying to hurt or worry Prompto by ignoring him. you just didn't want to lead him on. Yet you still were somehow. Even though you had told him three times in three days that there was nothing between the two of you anymore, you could tell from the look he gave you after saying goodbye to the baby, he was getting the wrong idea. You could see him hoping for a future that you knew didn't exist anymore. But what more could you do besides give him space? You pondered this as you slowly got dressed and left for your next shift, listening to his latest voicemail. 

_"Hey, Y/N, me again. I was thinking about it, and if our baby is a boy we should totally name him Vorman! It's the name of this wizard from this old RPG I used to play. Or Valvados! The evil dragon king. Valvados Argentum...I like the sound of that! Let me know what you think! And we scavenged a lot for Dave and will be heading back in the next few days so I've made an appointment with a doc. Keep this Thursday free if you can. See you then. Let Vorman or Valvados know I miss him."_

You could hear the laughter and excitement in his voice, but you couldn't help but cringe at his message. This you could NOT ignore.

 _'Under NO circumstances, are we naming our child Vorman or Valvados.'_ You texted back quickly, wanting to nip this terrible idea in the bud before he got his heart set on it. Almost immediately, you could see the icon letting you know he was responding and realized you had made a mistake in acknowledging him.

_'Haha! What? You don't like it? Then what would you want to name our chocobean when it gets here? Hey! What about Chocobean?'_

He could NOT be serious, you thought to yourself as you rolled your eyes at his message. You knew he was probably just trying to drag you into a conversation, but luckily, you had arrived at work and let him know as much, telling him the two of you would have to discuss baby names later. You paused a minute to read his text back letting you know he would hold you to that, before putting your phone in your apron to start another shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days went by uneventfully, aside from not being able to keep anything down again. You were beginning to feel fatigued and lightheaded by the time Thursday came around.

You woke up early that morning to start your daily routine of heaving, and then brushing your teeth while you checked your phone. You saw that Prompto had messaged you just a few hours ago to tell you they were back and that he wanted to go to breakfast at the market before heading to your appointment. But based on when the appointment was, and how late he had come back, you texted him to let him know you would just eat at home so he could sleep in, as you made your way to the kitchen to find something the baby wouldn't reject. 

However, before you had reached the kitchenette, you heard a very familiar 'Kweh' outside your door that you recognized as the chocobo call Prompto had personalized your text notifications to a lifetime ago. You paused, expecting him to knock on the door any second now to let you know he was there, but when you heard the repeat 'Kweh' notification curiosity got the better of you and you went to investigate what was taking him so long. When you opened the door, you found him sitting up against your wall, ankles and arms crossed, sleeping peacefully, like you had the last time you saw him. Except this time he looked so tired, you almost wanted to let him keep sleeping but you knew that's probably not what he wanted. Muscle memory made you start reaching down to run your fingers through his hair and gently coax him out of his dreams, but you stopped inches from his blond locks, remembering sadly that your relationship wasn't the "run your fingers through his hair" type anymore. So you instead gently nudged his hip with your foot, calling out his name softly. "Prompto, whatcha doing?"

He groaned slightly as he stumbled to get himself up, stopping along the way to absentmindedly place a kiss on your belly. "I'm here to take you to breakfast" he yawned sleepily as he stretched his arms above his head. He then opened his eyes fully for the first time and smiled when he saw you. But almost immediately his warm smile gave way to concern as he studied you.

"Have you been here all night?" You asked, worried by his strange choice of sleeping arrangements.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to get much sleep so I decided to just wait here so I could squeeze in a few minutes by cutting out leaving from home." He said quickly, as if sleeping on the hard tiled floor of a dirty apartment building in the bad part of Lestallum were no big deal. Before you could lecture him about how irresponsible and completely unnecessary that was, he started his own line of questioning. "Are you okay? Are you sick?"

"Uh, yeah," you were a bit surprised with the amount of anxiety in his voice. "I've just been having a hard time with the morning sickness lately, but everything else is normal. Why?"

"You look really pale. Like paler than you were before I left. Are you sure everything's okay?" He asked again as he pulled your hands into his, trying to coax the truth out of you.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry. Let's just go to breakfast okay? I'll be better once I get some food in me." You half-lied, wanting to get away from his piercing stare. In all honesty, you were sure that if you ate something you would look and feel better, you just weren't sure you would be able to keep it down. But you didn't want to tell Prompto that, have him worry about you or think you needed him around more often than he already was.

Prompto still looked perturbed, but he let you shake off his hands and placed one gently on your back as he led you to the stairs. Because the doctor's office was across town, Prompto had taken one of the hunter's cars, and drove the two of you to the market instead, sneaking glances at you from the corner of his eyes, like at any moment you might faint. You turned away to look out the window trying to figure out if Prompto was just being dramatic, or if you really did look that bad. You certainly felt pretty bad, but atleast you felt better now than you had just yesterday. You chalked Prompto's behavior down to him just being a worrywart, as the two of you pulled up to the market.

Prompto parked quickly and jumped out of the car, and before you could even take off your seatbelt, he was opening your door for you, reaching in to help you out as gingerly as he could, still frowning. You brushed his hands off of you once you were out, scolding him for babying you. "Prompto, I'm fine. Honestly. You're overreacting."

Prompto dropped his hands sheepishly, trying to decide if he should argue with you or not. "I know, I know. It's just...hey let's just get you some food okay? Or we're going to be late." He ultimately answered, as he once again started guiding you through the crowd. Knowing you had to pick your battles, you didn't remind him that you could walk through the market without help, and you didn't even stop him when he wouldn't let you pay for the meat pie you had ordered. You just wanted him to quit stressing over how you looked, it made you worried that something was wrong, that the nagging feeling you had was right.

But your fears abated a bit as you ate your food and you noticed you weren't nauseated at all as you scarfed down the entire meal. You couldn't help but wonder if it was because of Prompto. He was the common denominator wasn't he? Every time he was around, your nausea went away. You noticed it even in the alley after Ignis and Aranea's rehearsal dinner; how something about the way he smelled, how it reminded you of the idea of "home", made you instantly feel better. As if the baby liked him close. It would also flutter a lot more when he was near, especially when he leaned down to kiss it. If you had been a normal family, the idea that the baby loved Prompto so much would have filled you with warmth and love. But you weren't, and instead it just made you feel lonely. Lonely and worthless. Like you weren't enough for your baby now, like you hadn't been enough for Prompto back then.

"Hey, Y/N, are you okay? Do you think you're going to be sick?" Prompto instinctively started reaching out for your hand before thinking better of it, having seen the tears in your eyes you hadn't even realized were welling. You quickly wiped them away, letting out an awkward, humorless laugh. "Yeah, it's nothing. You know. Hormones." You waved off his concern as you composed yourself again. "But we should really go right? Don't want to keep the doc waiting." You continued quickly as you got up and started walking quickly out of the market, making the blond have to trot to catch up with you, before resting his hand again on your back. 

 

The drive to the doctor's office was silent, the both of you too lost in your own thoughts to talk. When you arrived, it was busier than you expected it to be, filled to the brim with sick kids and wounded refugees that had just arrived from whatever city was last evacuated. Prompto checked the two of you in, before finding the one empty seat in the waiting room, giving it to you before he leaned against the wall near you. You couldn't stop fidgeting once you sat down, hyper aware that the person next to you had a wound oozing black substance you recognized from your daemon hunting days, shivering slightly from the cold air in the office, suddenly nervous but you didn't know why. Prompto quickly took off his vest and wrapped it around your shoulders as he rubbed your arms up and down to help you create friction. "Hey, it's going to be okay. You were probably right. They're just going to tell us you're pregnant and get us outta here." His carefully practiced smile might work with other people, but not you. But you appreciated his gesture and nodded softly back.

After what felt like an hour, the two of you were finally called back, and as you were walking down the hall, you started steeling yourself, preparing for whatever judgements the doctor had for a four and a half month pregnant single mom that had never been to the doctors before. When the two of you arrived to the exam room, you were greeted by a gruff doctor who looked like he had seen more than his fair share of the refugees flooding the city every day. He hadn't even looked up as you walked in, instead focusing on his clipboard in front of him rattling off questions like you were just another form he needed to fill out today.

As the doctor went through his list of routine questions with you, sounding exhausted and bored, Prompto sat down in the extra seat and pulled out his phone to busy himself, jiggling his leg nervously. It was only after the medic got through the entire list that the tired doctor finally looked up at you, and immediately you saw his bored expression become the same concerned look Prompto's had earlier today. He quickly glanced back at his clipboard at the answers you had given him, making you feel uneasy again.

"How far along did you say you were?" He asked quizzically.

"About four and a half months." You answered.

"You're sure? It wasn't later than that? If you only took one test, and it happened to be a false positive and you remained sexually active, you might have made a mistake on the exact date of conception."

You blinked a few times at the doctor's unwitting implication that you were both stupid, and a bit loose, and saw from the corner of your eye that Prompto had stopped jiggling his leg, suddenly completely interested in your next answer. You sighed as you crossed you arms defensively across your chest. "I am completely sure about the date."

You could tell your answer had not satisfied the doctor as he made a note in his chart before acknowledging you. "Alright." He conceded as he tossed you one of those paper gowns, "I'm going to take some blood and then give you a few minutes to put this on. Then I need to take a look at the baby." He said as he prepped your arm for the needle. As unpersonable as the doctor was, he was good. If you hadn't been watching him, you wouldn't even have known he had poked and prodded you. He soon left with the vial, leaving you and Prompto alone.

You sat there staring at the paper gown, waiting for Prompto to give you some privacy as well but he hadn't moved. You looked over at him, testily, and found him just staring at you, smiling softly, clearly daydreaming about something. 'He can not seriously think I'm going to let him watch me change,' you thought to yourself as your expression hardened.

Prompto's eyebrows immediately shot up, wondering what he had done wrong when you finally decided to clue him in. "Can you give me a minute??" You demanded, gesturing to the paper dress you were wringing in your hands. 

You watched a bright red blush creep underneath his freckles as he started sputtering. "Wha- oh yeah, yeah! uh, of course. I, I wasn't trying to watch you cha--like I didn't want to see you na--- I mean not that I don't want to, I mean. Yeah, I'll just be outside." He fumbled with the door before leaving. You quickly undressed and put on the sterile gown before calling Prompto back in, wondering why hospitals even bothered with these things when the two ties in the back did absolutely nothing to keep this thing on.

When Prompto walked back into the room, you could feel his eyes one you, probably appreciating just how low the first tie was down your back. Thankfully he didn't get long to stare before the doctor had come back, frowning at whatever your blood had told him as he motioned for you to lie down. Geez, did this guy ever smile?

He silently placed another sheet on your lap, as he hiked up your gown to expose just your growing belly prepping it for an ultrasound. Prompto couldn't help but reach out and touch your bare stomach, marveling at how round it looked when it wasn't hidden under aprons or layers of clothes. But he soon had to move his hand as the doctor rubbed some weird jelly over you and started searching for the baby.

After a few tense minutes, he found it, and your heart started racing. There it was! Your perfect little angel with a perfect little heartbeat and perfect little limbs growing. Your breath came our shakey as your eyes started to tear up, but you caught yourself before turning to Prompto, who actually was crying he was so happy as he slowly returned your gaze.

It was almost perfect, the moment you shared as the two of you saw what you had created together. But your happiness was shortlived.

As you tried to turn your attention back to the monitor, you saw the doctor's brows furrow and your throat tightened as he started addressing you. "I'm not going to lie or sugar coat this for you. I'm concerned about the pregnancy. The fetus is much smaller than I would have thought it should be at this stage and your blood work shows you are severely anemic, which could lead to complications in the pregnan.............. complications during........... not to mention the fetus................ If we had caught it earlier..................... healthy baby ..................but this far along, I'm worried about..................but I can still prescribe....."

The doctor's voice faded in and out, inaudible over the sound of your heart beating in your ears as maternal fear started creeping in, freezing your insides. There was something wrong with your baby. Your sweet, darling, perfect baby. And you didn't know. Something had been wrong the entire time and you had no idea. You had been too busy being selfish and stubborn to pay attention to the only thing that mattered to you now. What kind of mother were you? What kind of mother could you ever be? You had been right before, you weren't cut out for this, you didn't know what you were doing, and you were failing the one person that needed you. Who had you been kidding? 

You started trembling, biting your lip to keep from crying. You could hear the doctor asking questions and Prompto answering for you, trying to help, but you couldn't make out what they were saying. You were too lost in your own thoughts, too far away to really help. Until you felt Prompto's hand grab yours, interlacing his fingers, helping pull you back to reality.

"......and it would be best if you had someone at home more often, to keep an eye on you, make sure you are okay. Like your husband. And I want to see you back next week." He continued, as he frantically scribbled prescription after prescription on his notepad. None of which you could afford.

You tried to talk, to tell him you didn't have a husband, that you were alone, but you couldn't speak as a wave of sadness and panic spread through you from the harsh realization, choking you.

"Yeah I can do that." Prompto answered without hesitation, as he took the prescription from the exiting doctor with his free hand, gently squeezing yours with his other. The blond then read and re-read the notes, memorizing the doctor's exact orders before he turned his attention to you, but you couldn't look him in the eye, and just kept staring off into space.

"Hey, I'm going to go check us out so you can change okay?" He said quietly, gently releasing your hand as he turned to leave. But your grip on his tightened, preventing him from going.

"I can't do this." You whispered softly. More to yourself than to Prompto.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't do this!" You said more forcefully, finally turning to look into his worried and confused blue eyes. The color had drained from his face a bit and you saw a glimpse of the same fear you felt flash in his eyes before he could hide it. Suddenly, the hysteria you had been fighting won over. "I can't do this Prompto. I can't to be a mother, I'm not good enough to be, I don't know what I'm doing. How, how do I stop this? How do I go back? I don't want to do this anymore." You knew you weren't making any sense but you couldn't stop yourself, or the tears that started falling as your voice broke.

Prompto quickly closed the gap between the two of you, standing in between your legs, cradling your face with his hands, one of which you still hadn't let go of. "Y/N you know we can't go back. But it's okay. It's going to be okay." He said gently, but confidently, brushing away your tears. 

"Please, please don't make me do this? I'm not strong enough. I can't." You looked down in shame as you begged him, as if there were something he could do now to help you.

Prompto forced your eyes back up, smiling softly at you, almost laughing. "You, not strong enough? You're the strongest person I know. If there's anyone that can do this, it's you. And even if YOU weren't strong enough, even if YOU couldn't, WE can. We can do this. "

"But it's too late. You heard him. I fucked up and waited too long and now it's too late." A fresh wave of guilt was about to break through as Prompto brought his face just the slightest bit closer to yours, eyes staring into yours, forcing you to understand how sure he was.

"No, Y/N. It's not too late. I promise. It's not too late, we can still fix this. I know we can. Just trust me." He said before he leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on your forehead. "Now get dressed, and I'll be right outside, okay?" 

He waited for you to nod before he placed another kiss on your forehead and then on your small belly and made his way outside. You sat in silence for a minute, wanting to believe what he said, forcing yourself to hold onto what hope he had. You dried your eyes as you changed in silence and found him just outside the room like he had promised. 

You were suddenly filled with appreciation for the man patiently waiting for you, for everything he had done for your baby, even while he was away, how hard he fought to be a part of its life, how hard he fought to help, for forcing you here and getting you the help you hadn't even known you needed.

You decided not to fight him as he wrapped his arms around your waist, holding you close against him, supporting most of your weight as you walked, or fight him as he led you to the pharmacy/check-out counter. And you didn't fight him as he paid for everything, all the medications and the doctor visit, smiling down on you encouragingly as he did. 

And you realized, maybe you didn't need to fight him anymore. He wanted to help, the doctor wanted him to help, even the baby wanted him to help. And would it really be so horrible to let him, was it really so bad to not have to do this by yourself? After all, just because the two of you weren't together, didn't have to mean you were alone in this, right?

As you sat in the car with him, listening to him go over all the vitamins, pills, and instructions the doctor had prescribed that you had missed, you decided it was the least you could do. He had all but saved your baby's life, and the least you could do was try.

You reached out for his hand, halfway through his explanation of what this particular pill did, cutting him off as you waited for his eyes to meet yours. "Thank you sunshine." You whispered sincerely and you watched a blush slowly creep beneath his freckles, and his face light up when he looked up and saw the first real smile you had given him since the day you found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't so good because I rushed the ending. I'll probably go back later and rework it later, but please note I have a tentative number of chapters left!! Almost there guys!


	14. The Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, reader is 6.5 months or 28 ish weeks preggo now.

Ignis had warned Prompto that you weren't "fairing too well," that you had seemed sickly, and gaunt, almost in denial about your health while the father-to-be was in Niflheim, which made Prompto even more nervous than he already was. When you did finally responded to one of his messages, you seemed like your normal self, but he couldn't shake the anxiety, so the second he got to Lestallum, he beelined his way over to your apartment building, wanting to be close just incase you needed him.

The next morning, even with Ignis's preface in mind, Prompto was still taken aback when he saw you, and saw how much you had wasted away in the short time he was gone. You looked more than emaciated now, like you hadn't eaten in days, your eyes were sunken in and tired, and you were unsteady on your feet as you stood next to your door, watching him wake up. You looked so shakey and Prompto was terrified that if you fell, you would break. He immediately felt guilty, like he was failing you. He knew there had been something off with you, knew he should have listened to his gut and told Dave 'no'. Prompto should have been here with you instead of traipsing around Niflheim

And that feeling only intensified when you met with the doctor. Learning that you and the baby were in danger, having to see the joy in your eyes fade away, see you collapse into yourself, and watch helplessly as fear overtook you. The fear that you weren't good enough, that you were the one failing, hearing you crying, watching you tremble. You looked so small, so scared, so different than how you were before all of this. It killed him.

He never wanted to leave your side again. He wanted to be there to make sure you did everything the doctor prescribed, make sure you didn't over exert yourself around the house, or around work. Make sure you and the baby were taken care of, whether you wanted him to or not. But would Dave let him? Would you let him?

He half expected you to brush him off as he pulled you close to guide you out of the doctor's, expected you to protest when he paid for everything. But what he hadn't expected was your arm to wrap around his back as he checked the two of you out, sending butterflies to his stomach, or you reaching out to him while he went over your medication, your hand soft and smooth, the calluses you had developed from hunting long healed. Or your smile as you thanked him. That beautiful, kind smile that made your eyes crinkle. He had almost forgotten what it looked like, how it took his breath away. And seeing it, knowing it was just for him, he knew there was no way in hell he could ever leave you again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ooh! Prompto, hurry, hurry!"

Prompto's eyes tore away from his phone when he heard you call out to him, and he quickly ran around the busy market trying to find you, completely disregarded his place in the long food line he had been waiting in.

When he finally saw you in the middle of a crowd, you were hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, unembarrassed by the looks strangers gave you for seemingly shouting at the top of your lungs at nobody. And Prompto couldn't stop the grin that spread ear to ear as the sight of you filled him with joy.

Since your first doctor's visit, Prompto had worked it out with Dave to only take hunts no farther than Hammerhead and only a few times a week, so each day he could spend some time with you, whether it be taking you to and from work, which after a week of Prompto-mandated "vacation time" you insisted on going back to, or slowly walking/waddling around Lestallum with you so you could get some errands done when needed.

And two months and six doctor's visits later, Prompto was proud to say you were unrecognizable as the frail, sickly mess you had been earlier. Your face filled out again and the color had returned to your skin, even though you were still slightly anemic. Under Prompto's old sweatshirt you were wearing, that you had actually stolen when you left (but he wasn't dumb enough to ever mention it), he could tell your stomach was getting bigger and more beautiful each passing day. And try as he might to be respectful and not look, he couldn't help but notice your now ample cleavage as well.

But the biggest changes weren't those that he could see, but rather feel. It was like a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You had more energy and life in you than before, and you seemed more relaxed around Prompto, happy almost. During the last month, you had even let him into your new apartment, let him help you make dinner for the both of you, and put groceries away in the cabinets you couldn't reach. You even let yourself smile around him now. 

Prompto quickly worked his way to you, and saw you trying your hardest to find him over the crowd, but facing the wrong direction and too short to see over people anyway. He started snickering, which alerted you to his general whereabouts and he saw your eyes widen in excitement when you saw him, as you started waving him towards you.

"Quick, quick!" You grabbed his wrists, forcing his hands on either side of your belly, before both your faces fell disappointedly. 

"Aw, missed it again didn't I?" Prompto whined. For the last week, you had started being able to feel the baby kick from both the inside and outside, but each time Prompto tried, he never made it in time.

"Sorry, I did my best." You let go of him to shrug defensively, but he kept his hands on you, silently begging the baby to kick again. "Did you atleast get to buy yourself something to eat?" You asked nervously, cringing slightly at the pout on Prompto's face telling you the answer, as he lowered his hands, finally giving up.

"Tell you what, I think I still have some dualhorn steaks in the freezer from Ignis. How about I make you some and we can see if it kicks again before my shift?" Your offer immediately raised the blond's spirits as he grabbed your hand and started briskly walking, almost skipping back to your apartment with you waddling behind.

When the two of you got back to your place, Prompto immediately went to your fridge to find the steaks for you while you struggled to bend down and untie your shoes. As he was digging through your freezer, he smiled as he realized that all the time you let him spend here, all the times you let him help you, were starting to make this apartment feel more like home than his. And even though you still reminded him almost daily that you were not together and that nothing had changed between the two of you, he knew that wasn't true. Maybe you hadn't realized it yet, or accepted it, but he could see it. Things between you two were different, and he thought, hoped, maybe you felt more at home with him around as well.

"Got the steak! What else can I do?" He turned and waited for your instructions as you kicked off your still tied shoes, having given up. 

"Put them in the sink with water and get out of my way." You said, wiping off some sweat from your brow as you wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"yessir!" The cheery blond saluted, doing as told before sitting down at your secondhand table next to you. "Hey what's that?"

"Just making a list of some baby things I need. I wanted to start shopping sooner rather than later, with how expensive things are getting now..." You trailed off sounding a bit worried. With more and more cities being evacuated, and Lestallum's population increasing, everything from goods to food was spread a little thin. And though it meant you getting more tips as the diner got busier, it meant everything costing more too. But Prompto wasn't too concerned, the few hunts he went on a week still brought in more than enough to support his family, though you still wouldn't let him buy everything for you he thought you deserved.

"Okay, then let's do that! What are you doing tomorrow?" 

"I'm off tomorrow but don't you usually hunt then?" You glanced at him warily. He knew you hated him revolving his entire schedule around you, but no way was he going to miss the chance to spend a whole day with you doing baby stuff.

"Nope, not anymore!" He smiled happily, unruffled by your knowing scowl.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with you making the promised steaks, and Prompto regaling you with stories on his latest hunts and updates on all the hunters/new recruits until you had to start getting ready to leave and the two of you continued chatting as he walked you to work.

And the rest of the night went per your unspoken routine. Prompto waited for you until your shift ended, walked you back home, and said goodnight, giving your belly exactly two soft kisses before heading back to his apartment, wishing to himself he could just stay with you instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Prompto texted you first thing to let you know he was on his way, and when he arrived, he found your door wide open and you over the stove, making enough breakfast for two while listening to the news. His first instinct was to scold you for keeping the door open in such a shady neighborhood, but you looked so cute in his oversized sweatpants (also stolen) fussing over eggs, he instead just hung back and watched you for a minute before gently knocking on the doorframe to let you know he was there.

"Grab a plate." You ordered without even looking up to see who it was.

"How do you know it's me? I could be some creep from your diner or a buglar or a rapist!" He said while going to your cupboard and grabbing said plate.

"Prompto, my furniture is used, and hideous, I have no tv, and I'm 6 months pregnant. I'm fat, lumpy, and jiggly in all the wrong places. No one is interested in taking anything from this apartment, including the person in it." You reasoned as you expertly flipped the omelette you had made him.

Prompto frowned at your offhand comment about your body. How could anyone so gorgeous and sexy think they were undesirable? It's true your body was clearly changing but if anything those changes made you more beautiful than you had been before. At least to him. "Now I know for a fact that isn't true" Prompto responded before he could stop himself, causing him to turn bright red as you glared at him from the corner of your eye. "I mean, have you sat on that sofa. So. Comfortable, what with the springs that stick up and dig into your ass. Who wouldn't want to take it?" He quickly covered up, taking a breath of relief when you accepted his joke and poured his omelette to his plate before starting your own.

Once you had finished making your food, the two of you went over the list of baby things you wanted over breakfast. Prompto was surprised at how long the list was, but still asked to add a few things that baby books he had read said were needed. Once the list was complete, breakfast finished, and you dressed, the two of you headed down to his car, and drove to the one baby store in Lestallum.

While you were walking in, Prompto let out a long whistle as he read over the list again. "Man this is a lot of stuff. Babies are expensive!"

You quickly snatched the list from his hands, "Don't worry, I'm buying everything." You said as you continued into the store. But Prompto stopped in front of you, preventing you from going any further.

"Y/N, don't start that again. It's my baby too. And you know I'm gunna whine and whine until you give up." Prompto rebuttled with a smirk. But you were not relenting.

"Not this time, Sunshine. My list, my call. If you want to help, go ahead and grab a cart." You walked past him, into the store.

Prompto was trying to come up with his next argument when he got an idea. "Y/N wait! Gimme your phone." He said, grabbing it outta your hand when you cautiously offered it to him. 

He started reading the list over your shoulder, typing it into your phone, before handing it back. "Here! Take a look, I set up a note that can be shared and updated by both our phones. What say we make this a little race? When you get something off the list, you check it off on your phone, and then whatever you can get before me, you pay for and vice versa!" He pulled out his phone and did a test checkmark to show you how it worked before looking up at you.

You slowly surveyed the store before shaking your head slightly. "Nope. That's not fair. Your faster than me and the store is huge."

But Prompto ignored you. "Sorry, too late! All registrations are final! You better grab a cart, I think the race is starting soon." He started moving the cart back and forth pretending to rev up, smiling at you playfully.

"Prompto, I'm not playing this game." You closed your eyes as you rubbed your temples, but Prompto kept at it when he saw the small smile that tugged on your lips

"Are all chocobo racers in their stalls?" Prompto turned away from you to eye the store.

"Prom, I'm serious."

"Alright! On your mark..."

"Prom, I'm not doing this."

"get set..."

"Prom..."

"G-----HEY!!"

Before he could finish saying "go", you had shoved him away from his cart and ran with it, squealing gleefully as you tore down one side of the store. Prompto was frozen in awe, impressed that someone as pregnant as you could run that fast, until his phone vibrated and he saw you had checked an item. 

He quickly doubled back for another cart and the game was a foot. You both raced around opposite sides of the store, yelling playful insults at each other when one of you passed by an aisle the other was in.

You had been in the lead because of your headstart, but you were right, Prompto was faster, and by the time the two of you had almost finished, you were neck and neck as the both of you made your way to the crib aisle from opposite directions. 

Prompto had been quickly running along, looking for a mobile when he saw you about to run past him, smiling from ear to ear, clearly having fun. He slowed down and let his cart go as you approached, and just as you were crossing paths, he hooked his arms around your waist and carefully picked you up and spun you away as your cart rolled slowly to a stop.

You couldn't stop giggling when he put you back down and started twirling you like the two of you were dancing, before pulling you back in for a hug, swaying you a bit back and forth. He let out his own chuckle as he watched you wipe the tears from your eyes, thinking about how he hadn't seen you this happy since Iggy's wedding, when you were dancing. But instead of being in Gladio's arms, you were in his, pressed against his body.

His smile slowly faltered when he suddenly realized how close you were to him, how soft and warm your body felt against his. He swallowed audible when he saw you finally look up at him. Your eyes, still bright with laughter, widened a bit at the look he was giving you, as the lightest blush started staining your cheeks. Gods, he wanted to kiss you, all he had to do was lean down a few inches, he was sure you'd let him if he tried, might even have kissed him back.

Prompto closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and let out a slow sigh. Not yet. You weren't ready yet. And as much as he wanted to, he didn't want to make the mistake of rushing you. He wanted to do this the right way. 

"What, Prom? What's that look for?" You asked cautiously.

He opened his eyes again and smirked at you. "You, Y/N, are disqualified." His smile widened as your mouth dropped in mock indignation.

"What do you mean DISQUALIFIED!?" You pushed off of him gently, pretending to throw a fit.

"Uh, where do I even start? Jumping the gun, stealing another racer's gear..." you grabbed a stuffed chocobo from Prompto's cart and threw it to the ground angrily. "and now TAMPERING with another racer's equipment. I'm afraid the judges had no choice. They've never seen a racer play this dirty in the history of baby-store-chocobo-racing." He sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"All's fair in love and war, sunshine" you quipped back haughtily.

"So...which is this? Love or war?" He asked jokingly, but saw you look down sadly as you thought about the answer. _'Uh oh, reverse, reverse!_ ' He thought to himself. "Hey, let's take a look at these cribs!" He quickly said, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the end of the aisle.

The two of you shopped around, and bickered over which features you thought were and were not necessary (Prompto, we don't need one with a top on it.---but what if the baby climbs up and falls out?? ---Prompto, this is basically a cage. You are not putting my baby in a cage.). Then Prompto found one he actually really liked. It was expensive, but it was well built and had a side that could be folded into a changing table, which he was having fun trying to figure out. 

"y/n! What about this one?" He asked excitedly. He could see you liked it too as you inspected it, but saw your eyes rest at the price tag for a bit too long.

"Yeah...this one would be great for your apartment..." Prompto's expression fell. He should have been used to this by now, you had always been upfront about where you stood with him. But still, whenever he thought about the future, it was never two cribs, two sets of clothes, two homes. It was only ever just one. One with you. And it still hurt that you couldn't see it yet, even though he was sure one day you would.

He could tell you had sensed his disappointment, even though you hadn't even been looking at him, by the way your head and shoulders slumped. "Prompto....I'm sorry I -"

"it's okay, Y/N." Prompto said quickly. "Don't be sorry. Don't worry about me okay? Forget about the crib, I don't like it that much anyway. Not enough chocobos!" He laughed it off, but the both of you knew he wasn't fooling anyone.

You and Prompto stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before you broke the ice. "Do you mind if before we buy anything big here, we check out the secondhand store in the old part of town? I'd hate to buy anything brand new here, I can get over there for less." You asked softly.

Prompto immediately agreed and the two of you dug through your carts for the smaller items, some toys and baby proofing equipment you could buy here, and true to the game, paid for what each of you had picked out, before heading to the other store.

The car ride over to the other store was silent, and the air remained tense as you walked into the used goods store. But soon enough, just browsing the aisles, looking at all the weird things people gave up had the both of you in stitches, forgetting you were there for just baby stuff as you and him argued over whether he needed a toaster-phone (The last time you made toast, you set the toaster on fire Sunshine-- yeah but if I do that again, I'll have a phone handy to call the fire department!)

The two of you finally made it to the used furniture when you both saw it. The perfect crib. It was wooden and worn, with paint chipping here and there, but it had the foldy side Prompto liked, was a good price, and just had that look of whoever had last slept there had been loved. Prompto could see you fall in love with the crib, and before you even had to ask, he started rolling it to the front of the store with you in tow.

As you were being rang up, Prompto watched over your shoulder as you slowly counted your gil, and realized at the same time as you that you just barely didn't have enough because of what you had spent at the last store. Prompto immediately tried to get his own wallet out and pay before you could stop him, but he wasn't fast enough. 

"No, it's okay Prompto, you've done more than enough for me today." You said kindly as you gave him a soft smile, but kept your hand over the mouth of his wallet. You then turned your attention to the cashier. "I'm sorry, but would we be able to put this on hold?"

"I can keep this until next Friday for you." The cashier offered lazily. Prompto watched as you did some calculations in your head, before looking back at her and agreeing, then giving him another smile that didn't quite reach your eyes. 

As sad as it made him, he could see that you had made up your mind, that this was something you just needed to do for you, so he followed you out to the car, opening the door for you, before the two of you started driving back to your place.

You were silent, staring out the window, lost in thought with a sad look on your face. And Prompto hated it. He wanted to say something, anything to make you feel better.

"So...what do you think it is?" He asked cheerfully. "The baby." He clarified when he saw you look up confused out of the corner of his eye. The two of you had agreed after the first doctors visit that you wouldn't ask until Dr. Grump said the baby was a healthy size and out of the woods.

He glanced over and saw you roll your eyes but atleast you were smiling. "I don't know Prompto, my belly might be round, but it ain't no crystal ball. How the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Come on! What's your mother's intuition tell you? What's it going to be?"

"Well..." you started slowly. "I think, and I could be wrong, but I think it just might be .... human.." Prompto snickered at your dumb answer.

"okay, okay, but what do you HOPE it's going to be" he smiled mischievously at you.

He stopped at a red light and turned to look at you, watching as you thought about it and started blushing. 

"Nope. I'm not telling!" You said as you brought your fingers to your mouth and turned an imaginary key just as the light turned green again.

"ugh!! You're no fun you know that!" He sighed. 

"Alright then, how about you! What do you hope it will be?" You said rather smugly, thinking you had turned the tables on him.

But Prompto had already known the answer for a long time. "Happy" he said honestly, without hesitation. "All I hope is that it's happy." 

He could feel you staring at him, and could feel the heat start to rise to his face, feeling a little self conscious under your gaze, until he heard you let out a small laugh. Then all he could feel was his heart beating in his chest as your hand snaked under his resting on the gear shift, lacing your fingers with him.

"Me too, Prom. I want it to be happy too." He heard you say softly before the two of you fell into comfortable silence holding hands the rest of the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay usually I hate my fluff, but idk. For whatever reason I thought this turned out super cute! Am I crazy? Let me know if I am, don't be afraid of hurting my feelings.
> 
> Also, true fact. Toaster-phones save lives.
> 
> Ps, will have to do a grammar check later tonight so please ignore if there are more grammar mistakes than usual.


	15. The Kiss

Despite your best efforts, things were getting confusing with Prompto. You had tried really hard to make it clear what he was to you, and draw very distinct lines in your relationship, but still you could see them slowly getting blurred. And as much as you'd like to believe it was just him, you knew it wasn't true, you were at fault too. What were you thinking? Why did you always let him hold your hand? Why did you always have to hug him back? Why did you always get butterflies when you saw his dazzling, sunny smile? There was no reason to, there was no future with him, right?

As you laid in bed, listening to the gentle, mechanical hum of the AC, waiting for Prompto to text you when he was coming over, you tried to imagine it again. The two of you together, back in your old apartment, running after a blond haired, blue eyed baby boy, but you could only get so far as your old apartment before you had stopped. Before you remembered that night when you found out, and looked around your room, you could still picture everything so perfectly. Watched as all the memories and happy times and life you had built together crumbled before your eyes. Remembered how the room looked exactly the same but completely different all at the same time. No matter how many times you tried, thinking about it made you feel cold and isolated all over again, so you couldn't bring yourself to do it, couldn't bring yourself to even dream of  that future no matter how happy it might have been. You chose instead to see nothing, refused to imagine anymore for yourself other than what today brought. It had destroyed you to let go of all the dreams and plans you had made for you and Prompto, you couldn't do that again. Ever.

 _"Okay, so think about today, what are you doing today?_ " you asked yourself as you sighed, taking a calm serene breath to rid yourself of the negative emotions, and went over everything you had on your todo list. Go to the market (with Prompto), get groceries (with Prompto), go to the doctors (with Prompto), make dinner (for Prompto). Your face split into the widest grin thinking about spending the entire day with him again, and you hated yourself for that. But you couldn't help it. Since you had first decided to really let him help you, you were reminded each and every day how much you genuinely  _liked_ him. How the two of you had always been best friends first, and boyfriend/girlfriend second. You had been so wrapped up in anger and hurt for so long, you forgot just how much fun he was to be around, how cheerful he always was, how he could make you want to scream in frustration and laugh hysterically at the same exact time. 

Your phone pinged, letting you know that Prompto was up and heading over. You let out a sigh that was both happy since Prompto would be with you soon, and frustrated that you wanted him to be with you always, before getting up to take a nice cool shower.

Once you were out, hair wrapped up in your towel, you surveyed your clean clothes trying to find something that would still fit you. Prompto had been nagging you to go out and (let him) buy some new maternity clothes you had been eyeing, but you didn't want clothes you would wear for just a few more months before they sat in a box to collect dust. Especially after having just conceded to buying a new bra and jeans. You started squeezing into a plain V-neck shirt you used to wear for hunts, scowling at the memory of how loose it used to be. You did manage to get it over you, but you could tell you were testing the tensile strength of the cotton, and the small plunge which was nonconsequential before, now made the shirt almost indecent. Oh well, it was either this or Prompto's sweatshirt, and no way were you about to walk outside in the middle of the Lestallum heatwave in long sleeves. Besides, no one would even want to look at you twice with how much weight you had gained.

Once you were fully dressed, and checking the date on your phone, you felt like there was something important that was slipping your mind. When Prompto had told you about "pregnancy brain" you hadn't given it much credence, but now as you listed your todos on your fingers, trying to search for the phone that you were still holding in your hand, you realized there may have been something to it after all. " _Oh well. I'll remember it later."_

You made your way to the kitchen to start making eggs with the daggerquill and lieden peppers mixed in Prompto had given you after his last hunt, leaving the front door unlocked so he could just come in, not wanting him to keep baggering you about how unsafe it was to keep wide opened. You were in the middle of cooking the meat, beginning to feel nauseous from the smell, when you heard the door creak open and the smell of citrus shampoo and musk wafted in, reminding you of home and settling your stomach. "Just in time, grab a plate." you commanded without looking up.

You heard the door close and Prompto's footsteps get closer, before you felt his familiar hand caress your belly quickly, on his way to the cupboard behind you. "How do you always know it's me? Do moms really have eyes on the back of their heads?" He joked as he dropped two plates within your line of sight. You poured out your scramble between the two plates, "I have my ways" you responded mysteriously, still feeling the heat from his hand on your stomach.

"Mmhm that smells REALLY good." As the freckled blond closed his eyes and took a deep whiff of the food from over your shoulder, you smiled to yourself at his compliment before trying to pick up both heavy plates to take to the table. But just as you had grabbed them, Prompto's arms wrapped around you as he quickly snatched up the plates in his stronger, gloved hands. "I got it!" He chirped, like he was proud to be helping.

You sighed. As much as you appreciated everything he had done for you the past few months, you knew doing domestic things like making breakfast together was one of the reasons the lines were blurring. "Gee thanks Prom, as always you are sooo helpful."

"Yup! Where would you be without me?" He responded without skipping a beat, pulling out your chair for you.

 _'Not pregnant_ ' you thought to yourself as you playfully rolled your eyes at him. 

The two of you ate breakfast peacefully, talking about old hunting days, what mission your friends were on, the pregnancy, and stuff the baby did and did not need. And when breakfast was done, and dishes washed (Thank you, Prompto), Prompto grabbed your hand, leading you out of your apartment to start your day.

He hadn't let go of it your entire walk to the market. You had noticed since the two do you went baby shopping a week and a half ago, and you had reached out and held his hand, he was becoming emboldened and starting to hold it more often. It was another blur but that's okay, right? Holding hands didn't have to mean anything, did it? He hadn't tried to kiss you, or made any indication of wanting more from you. If this was it, if it was just holding hands, you could accept that.

"So, Dave asked if I could go on a hunt tomorrow, but I should tell him 'no' right?" Prompto asked, pulling you away from your internal debate.

"Hm? Why not tomorrow?" You frowned knowing for sure now that there was something important you were forgetting. _'Damn this pregnancy brain!'_

Prompto smiled at you knowingly. "Tomorrow's Friday? The crib? Remember?"

Your shoulders slacked as you rolled your eyes at yourself. You had completely forgotten. "Ugh, not until now. I can't remember anything anymore." Prompto gave your hand a squeeze, laughing at you slightly. "I don't even think I have enough gil for it right now. Rent just went up again now that all of Niflheim was evacuated."

Prompto readjusted your hand in his, working his fingers between yours. "Y/N, it's okay. You can just borrow some from me...and then never pay it back. I can help." He bumped shoulders with you playfully but you didn't take the bait.

"No, it's really not necessary. I get paid tomorrow night. I'll just go Saturday." 

"And risk someone buying it Friday?" He couldn't hide the disappointment from his voice each time you tried to distance yourself from him and as much as you hated to admit it, it always tugged at your heartstrings.

"Oh come on, what are the odds that would happen? It looked like it had been there for years. I'll take my chances." You tried to say confidently, but secretly the same thought had run through your head as well. You suddenly felt very warm, the nerves and heat causing you to start sweating. Not that it really took much anymore. You started fanning yourself with your free hand, and wiping your hair from your brow intermittently. 

You could feel Prompto silently studying you as the two of you walked the crowded streets when without warning he started speed walking, dragging you behind him. "You know what? We had a pretty late breakfast, what about we skip lunch and just go for a snack, something to help cool down?" He called back to you as he lead you through the maze of stalls and stores. And before you could even protest, he stopped you in front of an ice cream vendor, squinting as he read the different flavors to himself.

"Prompto, I'm fat enough as it is. I don't think I really need ice cream on top of how much I'm eating lately." You tugged on your shirt that was too small self consciously, suddenly glad it was always dark so people couldn't really see your jiggly, disproportionate body all too well.

Prompto's brows furrowed deeply, as he turned and looked at you from head to toe, slowly taking in every inch of you before grabbing your chin gently in his hand, forcing you to look at him. "You. are. NOT. fat. You are beautiful and don't you EVER think anything different." He sounded uncharacteristically serious, but also sad at the same time; you couldn't help but blush under the sincere gaze of his blue eyes as a smile tugged at your lips. "Now, what flavor do you want?" His tone made it clear that the discussion of whether or not you would be getting ice cream was over, as he gave you a cheeky grin that made his nose crinkle in the cutest way. In another life, you wouldn't have thought twice before reaching behind his neck and bringing him down so you could trail kisses across the freckles on his nose.

But instead, you looked down, kicking the dirt awkwardly. "Well it was your idea. So you tell me, what _do_ I want?" 

Prompto put his hand under his chin and closed one eye, trying to dig somewhere deep in his mind for an answer. After a few moments of thinking, both eyes snapped open and he flashed a wide, toothy grin. "Got it! You wait here." You watched as he strutted confidently to the vendor and ordered, laughing when he turned back to give you a thumbs up as the vendor was scooping his selection.

He came back to you beaming, carrying two cones. It wasn't until he handed you yours that you could even see the dessert, it was so dark. But the second it was in your hand, you knew instantly what it was, and the memory behind it. "Dulce de Leche in a waffle cone with peanuts on it, right?" Prompto said proudly, confirming what you knew, while carefully licking all the peanuts off of his.

You were suddenly overcome with emotion and you couldn't speak. So you simply nodded in affirmation and took a small lick off the already melty side triggering more and more details from the bittersweet memory to come back. It had been one of your first dates, you guys had known each other for a few months, but may have been " _together"_  2 or 3 weeks at most. He had taken you to Wiz's Chocobo Post before it had closed down and the two of you spent the whole day together, feeding the chocobos, holding the babies, racing a few times in the dark. Though he always denied it, you knew he was letting you win each race since it was only your first time there. Then at the end of the date, before heading back to Lestallum, he bought both of you ice cream, and in signature Prompto fashion, licked his too eagerly, rolling the entire scoop off his cone, onto the ground. When you saw how broken hearted he was, you grabbed two of the teeny tiny taster spoons and handed him one, laughing at the pout on his face, and told him to dig into yours. Dulce De Leche in a waffle cone, with peanuts on top. You remembered him looking back and forth between the tiny spoon in your hand to you, with an expression you hadn't recognized back then, before saying it so softly, you almost didn't hear. "I love you."

You had laughed it off back then thinking it was impossible for anyone to fall in love that fast. You hadn't realized until months later that he was being 100% honest, and hadn't realized until months later you had been in love with him too, even back then. It had happened so quickly, so easily, you never even noticed.

"Y/N, hey, what's wrong?" You were half way through your cone and he was already done with his, and you hadn't realized you were crying until you felt Prompto's glove brush gently against your cheek to wipe away a stray tear. You didn't even know why you were. Why did you care if he had loved you at one point in time. If you had loved him back too. It didn't matter anymore.

"Nothing. It's just really good ice cream." You smiled weakly at him, laughing it off as just your pregnancy hormones at work. Prompto's gaze softened on you, as a slow smile spread across his features, like he knew a secret you didn't. You felt the hand on your cheek move, as he used his thumb to gently wipe a little bit of ice cream from the corner of your mouth before bringing it to his own.

"Come on, let's go! Groceries are in need of buying, and doctors are in need of visiting!" He said ecouragingly as he grabbed your free hand, walking slowly next to you so you could finish your cone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, the two of you finished up your grocery shopping for the next few days and dropped everything off at your apartment before heading to the doctors. It was still just as busy as ever, but at least you and Prompto found seats next to each other this time. You were sitting in silence, swinging your feet absentmindedly with Prompto's vest over your shoulders again, since no matter how hot it was outside, it was always frigid in the waiting room, unable to get the sweet taste of the ice cream off of your lips, which was completely ridiculous. You knew there was no way there was anything left, but you could still taste it, and could almost smell the scent of chocobo feathers in the air. It was a bad smell, but like the good kind of bad. Kind of like how the memory attached made you ache, but in a good way. _'Stop thinking about that Y/N, there is no point.'_

"Y/N, that's us." Prompto gave the hand he was holding a few squeezes, coaxing you out of your thoughts. Apparently the nurse had called the two of you back and you had completely missed it. He helped you to your feet and walked with you hand in hand through the hallways you both were so familiar with by now. You swallowed nervously as you approached the room as irrational worries and fears took center stage, pushing back the muddled and confusing thoughts you had about Prompto.

When the two of you arrived at the room, you went through your "doctor's office" routine. He waited at the door, you went in to change to the paper gown, then he went in and the both of you waited for Dr. Grump as a nurse took a blood sample. After the nurse had left, you started biting your fingernails, nervous about what the doctor would say this time. Since your first visit, he only ever had good(ish) news and said that the baby was catching up, was progressing, etc. But each time you were back there, a part of you still feared the worst. 

Prompto scooched his chair closer to you and pulled your hand from your mouth holding it in his. "Stop doing that." He said to you in what could only be described as his "Dad" voice, which made your heart soar. Despite all the confusion and uncertainty between the two of you, you knew without a doubt he would make a wonderful father. What more could you ask for for you child? " _For it to be healthy._ " you thought sadly.

"I can't help it. What if something is wrong still?" You sighed.

Prompto was about to speak again, to reassure you, but before he could, the doctor walked in and grunted to acknowledge your presence before getting to work on the ultrasound. He found your baby immediately; having a much larger target now helped, and made a few "Hmms" and "huhs" as he checked boxes and made notes on your chart. Prompto's eyes were glued on the black and white blobs on the monitor, with a goofy smile stuck to his face, but your attention was on the doctor. Trying to study him, to determine if his vocals were a good thing or a bad thing, getting more and more nervous the longer he studied. You're foot started tapping against the table you were on, until Prompto started using his thumb to trace soft, supportive circles on the back of your hand, silently telling you that everything was fine.

Finally after what felt like 20 minutes (but for some reason the clock in the room had said 5) the doctor looked up, eyebrows raise in surprise. " _uh oh, this can't be good!_ " you immediately brace yourself for the worst, squeezing Prompto's hand (probably a little harder than comfortable, but he didn't complain) and drawing in a deep breath.

"Everything looks....good." The doctor was unable to hide the surprise in his voice either, as Prompto brought your hand to his lips to give a light kiss before kissing your bare belly, forgetting about the ultrasound jelly that covered it. You, however, couldn't move. You couldn't believe this was real. That after two long months, you and your baby were alright. And you couldn't stop your eyes from immediately watering, overwhelmed with relief. 

After pausing for a second to look over his chart again, the doctor continued "the baby is still measuring small by about a week, and you are still teetering on the border of anemic, but none of that is outside the window of 'normal.' I have to be honest, when you first came in, I was expecting to have to induce labor early if you didn't go into it naturally, and to have a high risk preemie at the hospital. I mean, we still might have to because of your anemia, but so long as you keep doing what you are doing, we may be able to avoid that all." 

Upon hearing the news, Prompto jumped up and cradled your head in between his hands, pulling you in close to place a kiss at the top of your head. "I told you beautiful! I told you you could do it!" He brushed the happy tears from your cheeks as he proudly smiled down at you. You couldn't help but laugh with him as you blinked away the last few tears before looking back up into his twinkling eyes. You could see him asking you a silent question and you nodded just the slightest; it was time. The both of you slowly turned to face the doctor again, just as he was making his way to the door. "Wait! We know we told you before we didn't want to know, but we changed our minds. What's it going to be doc?" Prompto asked nervously for the both of you. "A boy or a girl?"

And for the first time in 7 visits, you saw a shadow of a smile grace the doctor's lips as his eyes softened on the two of you. "It's a girl." He confirmed softly before he took his leave, giving the the two of you privacy to digest everything.

You and Prompto stood in complete silence for more than a few minutes, neither of you able to put words to the elation that filled the once cold and austere room. Your mouth had fallen open and you were stuck, utterly stunned. In all honesty, every time you pictured your baby, you imagined a miniature version of the man beside you. A blond, beautiful, happy, smiling baby boy. But a girl? A girl?? Never in your wildest dreams had you let yourself imagine that as a possibility. You let out a soft shaky laugh. You're little fluttering perfect angel was a girl all along. 

You turned to Prompto to share this moment with him, and you saw him staring back at you in reverence, radiating the same joy you felt. Then slowly you watched his demeanor change, watched as the happiness turned onto something deeper. Turned into the same look that you hadn't recognized back at the chocobo post, the same look he had given you in the alley after the rehearsal dinner. The same look when he found out you were pregnant, the same look that was behind every smile he'd ever given you since the very beginning. And you realized it then, while staring back into the eyes of the man that had done so much for you these past few months, had devoted every waking moment he had to take care of you, had given you this wonderful gift growing inside you. You realized what he had known all along, the reason why you cried over ice cream, the reason you let the lines blur, that sometime in the last few months, it had crept up on you again. Somewhere down the line, you had fallen in love with him again. Or maybe you never stopped loving him. And it terrified you.

You knew he had seen it too, had seen the recognition and acceptance of your feelings somewhere in your expression. There was no hiding it, he knew and his breath started picking up as his pupils dilated. You're eyes widened when you saw him lean in, inching himself towards you, his hands cradling your face again, caressing your cheeks. You knew what he was going to do, knew you should stop him, turn away, he was deliberately giving you more than enough time too. All you had to do was tell him to stop, you knew you were just hurting yourself if you didn't.

But you didn't stop him. You couldn't move, couldn't lie to yourself about your feelings for him anymore. And when you finally felt his lips on yours, pressing his entire heart and soul into you, you couldn't help but kiss him back too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So these last few chapters I'm really nervous about because I'm not sure if people will like how things are going to go.
> 
> But just so I can get an idea, how many of the readers have forgiven Prompto, and how many are still not convinced? Not that's it's going to change what I'm doing, I'm just curious.


	16. The Kick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the feedback last chapter and the comments and kudos!
> 
> I hope even if this story doesn't go how you would have liked it to, you still enjoy it nonetheless.

Electric.

If Prompto had to describe the first time you kissed in one word, it would have been 'electric.' And even though it was almost 3 years ago now, he could still remember every detail.

It was your first date, and despite months of not so subtle flirting on your end, Prompto, the insecure mess he was, couldn't figure out if you really liked him, or if you just said 'yes' to be nice, but either way he wanted so badly to impress you. He resorted to asking Ignis and Gladio for help and ended up taking you to the fanciest restaurant in Lestallum (Ignis's suggestion), and tried to tone down his "nerdiness" by not talking about himself, and just shower you with compliments all night (Gladio's suggestion). Both of which lead to a disastrous start of the date.

He couldn't get a car that day, so he had to run to your apartment in the center of the city in one of Noct's old suits Iggy had, which of course didn't fit Prompto exactly right, and by the time he reached your place, he was sweaty and breathless. But thankfully you still called him 'dashing', before apologizing for not having an appropriate dress as the two of you walked side by side to the restaurant.

You had worn a light colored, floral, summer dress that was completely backless that might not have been as formal as the other restaurant patrons, but had Prompto blushing bright red, he thought you looked so good. He was about to tell you not to worry because he didn't have the right clothes either and that everything was borrowed, when he rememebered Gladio's advice to only compliment you. But between the smile on your face to the back of your dress, to worrying about what to say, Prompto got flustered. He had wanted to say something like it didn't matter what you looked like or what you wore, you were beautiful on the inside, but what he actually said was "It's okay! It's what's underneath the dress that counts!" A little too loud and a little too enthusiastically and he watched in horror as your face fell flat and you looked straight ahead. "Um....thank you?"

And poor Prompto just couldn't recover. The rest of the night was just one giant disaster if you asked him! He couldn't stop stuttering, couldn't stop fidgeting, at one point he accidentally kicked you painfully in the shin under the table from swinging his legs nervously, making your eyes water as you winced that it was alright. He was acting like a total  _weirdo._ And it wasn't just in his head, you noticed it too and had asked him, with genuine concern and sincerity, "Did you get hit with confusion or on your head or something during your last hunt?" On the walk back to your apartment.

He remembered just giving up then. He had made a total mess of things and there was no way in hell he had a chance at a second date. He was looking down at his feet as he said goodbye outside of your door, apologizing if you didn't have fun (how could you have), not even wanting to look you in the eyes, before he started turning away with his tail between his legs. But just as he had spun around, he felt your hand grab his in a surprisingly strong grip, quickly yanking him back to you, as your other hand wrapped around the back of his neck and you pulled him down until his lips met yours. 

He only got a few seconds to enjoy how soft your lips were, the taste of your mint gloss, the feeling of your back against his fingertips that made them tingle, before you released him. "There! Maybe now for our next date you won't be so nervous." You said to him coyly, throwing him a sweet but mischievous smile he would soon learn to love, before you turned around and went into your apartment, leaving him in your hallway panting from the best kiss he'd ever had in his life.

Atleast up until now. 

As he held your face in his hands, and felt your mouth fall slightly open against his, he was instantly reminded of that first kiss, of that same electric spark he had felt then, except this one was stronger. Your lips tingled and pulsed against each other's in sync, almost painfully, leaving him no choice but to kiss you deeper, and harder to find relief. And the taste was so much sweeter as he ran his tongue across your lips for the first time in almost 6 months. 

He was getting lost in your lips, forgetting that the two of you were still in the doctor's office as he worked his fingers through your hair and angled your head so he could deepen the kiss even more while breathing you in. When he heard you let out the softest moan, he took a step closer to you, enjoying your body's heat against his, the feeling of your hands tugging at his shirt to pull him closer. But like the first kiss, it ended sooner than he wanted when a nurse walked in and let out a surprised gasp, causing you to quickly push the hungry blond off of you as you tried to compose yourself while acknowledging the nurse. Prompto hadn't moved though, he was too entranced by the sight of your flushed face and slightly swollen lips.

"oh um, excuse me. We need the room but...but I'll give you two a few minutes." The nurse apologized awkwardly before closing the door again.

Your eyes were wide and staring at the door until you closed them and let out a shaky breath before turning to face Prompto, suddenly incredibly shy. "I...I have to change." Prompto, still fixated on your lips just smiled softly as he leaned in to place a softer, more chaste kiss on them, before leaning down to kiss the baby as well and take his leave.

Once outside, the shock of everything, kissing you, you kissing back, learning the baby was okay, learning the baby was a girl, started setting. His blue eyes widened again. He was going to be a father. The baby was a girl. His baby was a girl. He was having a daughter. Suddenly a nagging thought cropped up, but was quickly overshadowed by unadulterated joy he couldn't contain. "I'M HAVING A GIRL!!!!" He burst out, pumping both fists in the air, jumping a little, telling no one in particular the wonderful news. But all the nurses in the back started clapping and congratulating him, welcoming some good for a change.

You had come out, back in your normal clothes, during the middle of the commotion and looked up to find everyone staring at you, cheering at all of your pregnant glory. Your face immediately flushed as you looked up slightly bemused at Prompto. Prompto smiled down at you with a happy glint in his eye, before cradling your face again, and in front of everyone, kissed you, causing the male staff to cheer harder, and females to let out soft "aww"s.

To everyone else it looked like the sweetest display of love and affection, but Prompto thought he could feel you tense slightly under his lips, bringing back up that nagging thought. But it was quickly extinguished when you relax once more, right before he let your lips go. He then wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you in close, and held your hand with his other as he guided you back out to the waiting room to check out, resting his head on the top of yours, taking in the almost floral scent of your hair.

Once in the waiting room, Prompto still couldn't manage his excitement and stopped the two of you in front of each patient waiting to be called back to let them know "it's a girl!", completely disregarding your gentle reminder every time that they didn't care. 

It took a lot longer than normal but finally the two of you got to the checkout counter and spoke with the two nurses there (it's a girl! ---- Prompto they know, they've heard you say it like 100 times now.). And soon enough, they refilled your prescriptions, and discharged you with friendly, encouraging smiles.

As the two of you made your way outside to his car, Prompto walked a half step behind you, with a hand on your hip and your baggy of refills hanging off of his wrist, while the other one fished for his keys. He then opened the door for you and needlessly helped ease you into the car before he paused, half in the car, half out, to happily kiss you again. But his smile faltered when he was sure he felt you tense that time. He separated quickly to really look at you.

You seemed confused and scared as you returned his gaze making him worry. Had he made a mistake? Had he misjudged the look he thought he recognized back in the doctor's room? Had you not really wanted to be kiss? No. He definitely gave you the opportunity to stop him, he definitely remembered that look. He had only dreamed about seeing it again every night since he found out about the baby. So why were you so hesitant now? Suddenly that godforsaken nag, the one telling him he wasn't good enough, had never been good enough, that he didn't deserve his family, cropped up again. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat, "Hey, Y/N, is...is everything okay? Are ...  _we_ okay?"

"I...I don't know." You shrugged timidly, looking down at your hands you were wringing together. Your answer made Prompto's heart drop. You hadn't outright dismissed him, but it hurt so much you may as well have. He stood back up and leaned on the opened car door, trying to control his breathing and not let the rejection break him, biting his knuckle to keep from tearing up.

"Do you not want to be with me?" He finally asked needing to know but afraid of the answer.

You looked back up at him, your doe-like eyes rounded with guilt. "I'm not sure." Your eyes started to well, you felt so badly, it was written so clearly over your face and Prompto took a step back. He realized he was doing it again, reading too much into your answers, assuming the worst like he had before about Caleb. And just like with that last fight, here you were again, blaming yourself for something he was doing. He was the one that kissed you. Why did he always make you guilty for things he did. Nope, he promised himself he wouldn't do that anymore, he would be here for you, no matter what.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." He said gently, as he leaned back down to grab your hand. "We can figure everything out later, or never if that's what you want!" He tried flashing you his normal toothy grin, feeling a bit relieved when he saw you smile back. "Now come on, let's just get home, I got a lot of people I want to tell about our _daughter_!"

You let out a small, almost childlike giggle. "You mean telling literally everyone in the doctor's office wasn't enough?"

He returned your laugh, pushing his heartache to the back burner as he answered. "Nope! I want the entire world to know." He said proudly, committing to memory the way you were looking at him right then. You loved him, you definitely did, right? He told himself that, trying to fight his insecurities and feelings of unworthiness. He shut your door and jogged to his side before taking the both of you home, trying not to lose hope that one day you'd want him as much as he wanted you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Prompto, stop that." You said out of the blue, with an amused tone. You had your back turned to him, as he leaned against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchenette, just watching you make dinner, marveling at how much of a natural you were at everything.

He had just gotten off the phone, having spent the better part of the last few hours calling everybody he could think of with the news of the baby's sex. Literally everyone, from his closest friends, to new hunters he had only met a few days ago. He even called people you had told him would already know, like Aranea from Ignis, Iris from gladio, Cid from Cindy, but he didn't care. He wanted to still call them if only to say it once more. You were having a daughter!

The news was still so novel and exciting and saying it over and over again was exactly what he needed to take his mind off of where your relationship was or was not. But now that he was running out of people to share with, he couldn't stop himself from wondering once more if you would ever want him again. If he even deserved you to begin with.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" he chuckled at you as you sautéed the rest of the daggerquill with rice. It smelt delicious, was there anything you weren't good at?

"You're staring at me. It's distracting." You said, peeking over your shoulder to prove your point.

"Okay, Y/N! Be honest. Are you some sort of mind reader? You weren't even facing me! How do you know that, and how do you always know it's me when I come over?" He pouted, completely baffled but also impressed.

You laughed as you turned down the stove, which Prompto took as the cue that dinner was done, so he grabbed plates for you just as you were turning around to get them yourself. You smiled up at him as he handed them to you and Prompto's heart simultaneously fluttered and ached. 

"Promise not to laugh?" You asked shyly, and Prompto nodded enthusiastically. "I can smell you. When you walk in, I can smell you."

Prompto felt a slight blush crop up under his freckles as he leaned his head down a little to smell his armpit. Just deodorant. "Uh...is it a bad smell?"

You turned back around to pour dinner onto the plates and shook your head slowly. "No, the baby actually really likes it. She doesn't feel nauseous when you're around."

Prompto couldn't help but beam as he leaned down in front of you to talk to the baby. "Oh! So that's why mommy keeps me around huh? And still you won't kick for daddy?"

"She's busy growing a liver, and duh. Why _else_ would I be hanging around you? Your charming personality?" You teased. 

" _And_ my boyish good looks." The blond quipped back as he straightened up and grabbed the two plates.

He walked over to your table to set it for you, but noticed you wince while massaging your back as you started cleaning up a bit. "Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?" He brought the plates back over to you and put them down on the counter before he ripped the dish towel out of your hands. You looked back at him confused, trying to figure out what you were doing wrong. "You don't get to cook AND clean. You gotta save some of the fun for me! I'll do this after we eat." He motioned to everything in the kitchen. "Come on, let's do something really crazy and eat on the couch today. To celebrate!" He nodded his head over to the living room, hoping the couch would be easier on your back, and trailed behind you when you shrugged and started making your way over.

Once the two of you were seated, he pulled out his phone to go through his contacts list to make sure there was no one else he could tell, no one else to help distract him from his thoughts. And while scrolling through, he passed by her name. Kat.

He was then painfully reminded of the last night the two of you had been together. The night you had found out. He thought about how everything had been so perfect right before, how happy you had been to see him home, how he imagined the rest of his life being spent with you on that couch, at peace with the world in ruin. You must have been pregnant already. That must have been what you had wanted to tell him. It had to be, you pretty much confirmed during the first doctor's visit that you hadn't been with anyone since him. Prompto then realized that meant you hadn't been with anyone else for years now. For the last three years, he had been your one and only, the only person you let love you, and hold you, and kiss you. It was an honor saved specially for him, but you...you couldn't say the same anymore, could you? He had taken that away from you to be with Kat. And not just once, but for weeks. He spent an entire month letting another woman run her hands and lips over his body, trying so hard to forget about you, to prove to himself that you weren't special. All the while you were here, in this apartment he now thought of as home, alone and pregnant with his child, knowing for a fact that you weren't.

He started shaking slightly, trying to control his breath as he looked up at you. Prompto had spent so much time focusing on how to win you back, he never really stopped to think about what exactly it was he had done to you. How could you stand to be around him? How could you bring yourself to make him dinner almost every night, and how could you sit there with him now and smile at him as he ate? How could you possibly still feel anything for him?

"How's it taste?" Your eyes and smile widened hopefully when you asked.

Prompto had to look back down and swallow the lump forming in his throat before he could answer. Then he said as cheerfully as he could muster, "It's amazing. Everything you do is amazing." Even to him, his voice sounded strained, and he felt his eyes misting over. You had seen it too because your smile faltered a bit but you just nodded, not taking his sudden emotions personally.

He quickly scrolled past her name, not wanting to look at it anymore, not wanting to be reminded of how he had failed you, how everything he accused you of doing with Caleb for months, he did to you. But then he paused at another name that broke his heart just as much, made him feel just as guilty. And he hadn't realized he was staring at it until he felt your hand on his elbow. "Anyone else you want to tell?" You asked gently.

"Noct..." He whispered. The tears he had been fighting started welling when he felt you stroke his arm supportively. He turned to try and smile at you but couldn't manage. "He would have like you, Y/N. I know he would have." Prompto turned his head forward, staring at nothing as he continued talking more to himself than he was to you.

"How different do you think things would have turned out for us if he were around? He would have known something was wrong that night we fought. He would have made me talk about it with him, wouldn't have let me drink so much, would have told me how fucking stupid I was for thinking you were with Caleb. He would have kept an eye on me, stopped me from leaving the bar, stopped me from...." He felt your hand brush off of him, and glanced at you. Your hands were now tense in your lap, and you had turned away from him, letting your hair fall to the side of you facing, acting as a veil so he couldn't read your expression. But he could imagine the hurt as he watched your shoulders tremble as you sighed.

"It was my fault he was there. At Zegnautus Keep. He was there to try to save me. All of this is my fault, him getting stuck in the crystal, the darkness." You turned to look at him again, with nothing but love in your eyes and he couldn't handle it, couldn't return your gaze, so he looked down at his lap. "You're smart for not wanting to be with me anymore. All I ever do is hurt and disappoint the people I love most. I'll probably just end up hurting and disappointing  _her_ too." His voice finally broke as one sob escaped his burning throat.

"That's not true at all, Sunshine. She's lucky to have you. No one could make her feel more loved than you." You whispered with intent as you reached out to him again, grabbing his hand in yours.

His blue eyes drew back up to your face in shock. "How can you think that? How could I possibly show her what love is, how beautiful she is, what her worth is, when I made the person I love more than anything else in this world feel worthless. That's what you said right? Worthless and ugly?" Prompto watched as your eyes glazed over with a sadness that only confirmed what he had said, that you still felt that way about yourself. "I remember what that feels like, I remember how lonely it was, and I never wanted to do that to you. You were the best thing that could have ever happened to me, and I...I...ruined everything." He closed his eyes, unabashed by the tears that fell down his face, as he felt your other hand reach behind his head and you ran your fingers through his hair, pulling him down so his forehead rested against yours. Your other hand's thumb stroked gentle circles onto the back of his that it held as you whispered "Prom....."

He looked up through his eyelashes and saw you struggling to find something to say to him, but you couldn't and just closed your mouth defeatedly. But his eyes widened when he met yours and saw they had the same expression from earlier, when you kissed. Except this time there was no trepidation in them, no fear. Prompto froze, forgetting about everything he had done wrong for just a split second as he focused on his racing heart, and the tingling sensation where your fingertips met his skin that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

He couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he kissed you right now. "I should go, it's getting late." The blond said breathlessly as he quickly wiped his eyes and detangled himself from your soft hands. Prompto needed to leave, needed to get away before he did something you would hate him for later. 

He gave his two quick kisses to the baby before he shot up and tried to beeline for the door. "Prom, wait." You called out gently as you followed him but without looking back, he just replied over his shoulder "it's okay, I'll be back tomorrow before you work, alright?"

But as he was reaching for the door, you grabbed his other hand and he had the oddest sense of deja Vu as you yanked him back to you, and pulled him down by the collar into a kiss, causing something in him to snap.

In one fluid motion, he caught his balance after being whipped around, and wrapped an arm around you, holding you tight against him as his other extended in front of him, feeling for the wall behind you as he took a few steps forward, backing you quickly into it, pinning you there underneath him. His hands were then free to explore your body, feeling every inch of you he could reach, trying to relearn the curves they had once memorized while his mouth attacked yours, and both your tongues fought for dominance.

It wasn't until he felt your hip grind into the hardening bulge in his pants that he remembered whatever was about to happen, he didn't deserve. He pried his lips from yours as he tried to gently separate your body from his, but you had your hands held tight around his neck. He reached his hands up to pull yours from him, but couldn't find the willpower to do anything but hold them against his neck, stroking your soft skin.

Prompto was ashamed that he didn't have it in him to break away, but he had to atleast try reasoning with you. "Y/N, I don't---"

He had meant to tell you he didn't deserve you, that you deserved so much better. But was interrupted when you quickly pulled him back down for a soft lingering kiss, before separating just enough to talk. "Stay with me?" You asked quietly, mumbling those sweet words against his lips, as you let your hands fall from his neck, giving him permission to leave if he still wanted. But your words had broken his already shaky resolve as he closed his eyes and cradled your face, tilting you upwards so he could kiss you again, dip his tongue into your mouth just to get a taste. "Do you...do you really want me to?" He asks hesitantly and when he finally looked up, his blue eyes quickly ran across your face, wanting to make sure this was really happening, that you meant it. 

You nodded just the slightest "stay with me." You're voice was small but certain and Prompto stood frozen for just a moment, trembling slightly, trying to figure out if there were any way he had this wrong, had misinterpreted your answer somehow. But the realization that there was no other meaning behind your words or your kiss ignited the fire once more and his mouth was on you again, refusing to release your lips even to breath as he held your body close to his. And Prompto, intoxicated by the feeling of your hands roaming over his chest, his hair, his back, hadn't noticed when the two of you, in unison, started walking backwards to your room, or the trail of clothes you were leaving behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later, after you had fallen asleep, Prompto was still awake but beginning to feel sleepy, staring at you lying there next to him. You were turned away but had your body flush against his, legs tangled together, spooned in his strong arms. He scooched himself even closer, wanting every inch of your body and skin against his as he peppered a few soft kisses on your shoulder. You had chosen him, chosen to be with him, chosen to kiss him.

This was right. The bed may be lumpy and uncomfortable, the night air hot and humid, but this moment with you in his arms was completely right. He brushed his hands once more across your body, over your breasts, resting on your growing belly. You were absolutely stunning.

He was in the middle of his reverie, wishing to stay here with you forever, when his eyes widened in shock. He had felt it. Something quick, like a rabbit, brush up against the palm of his hand. He immediately popped his head up and spread out his fingers, widening his grip, trying desperately to search for more rabbits without waking you up. But you started stirring, and before Prompto knew what was happening, you grabbed his hand, in your half asleep state, and dragged it over to the underside of your belly he couldn't reach. And there it stayed as he let out a shaky breath, feeling kick after beautiful kick from his daughter. She was real. She was alive. She was so loved.

He quickly wiped his happy tears from his face on the pillow as he eased himself back down, not wanting to wake you up since you had already fallen asleep again. Prompto couldn't believe that this was real, that your baby was real, that you were real, that this moment was real. And he just lay there, in silence, fighting to keep his heavy eyelids open, not wanting to go to sleep. Not wanting to miss a single peaceful breath you took, or another kick from his baby ever again. He fought for what could have been a few minutes or a few hours, he wasn't sure, but surely he was loosing, and as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but feel disappointed, knowing that no matter what he dreamed, it would never be as amazing as reality.

 

Promtpo woke up the next morning early, carefully getting out of bed to not wake you up before finding his clothes and getting dressed. He then came back to your room and just watched you sleep, leaning against the doorframe. And even though he only got a few hours of sleep he hadn't felt this rested in months, since meeting Kat. And he hadn't seen things this clearly before either, it was like the baby had kicked some sense into him.

The future he dreamed about with you, he didn't want it to just be the future anymore. He was ready for it now, wanted it now, and maybe you were too, but he needed a few more days, needed to get some things settled before he could talk to you.

It killed him to leave you, he hated not being able to say goodbye even though he knew he'd see you soon, but he had a lot to do, and if he was going to make the future the present, he needed to get started right away. He quickly wrote you a note so you wouldn't worry, before giving you a soft kiss on your cheek that made you sigh in your sleep, and giving your daughter her two kisses. And then he turned around, and left quietly, knowing exactly what he would do to make his dreams for the two of you come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I made it super clear that MC and prompto banged right? like there is no confusion and I don't need to go into any detail, yeah?


	17. The *spoiler alert*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is a spoiler, although i hinted at it heavily in the last chapter so maybe not.

You woke up the next morning conflicted. You hadn't moved, or even opened your eyes but you knew Prompto was gone and part of you hated how cold the bed suddenly felt without the embodiment of sunshine next to you, but you also couldn't deny the relief that swept over you when you realized you were alone. That you could think in peace and quiet about what had just happened.

What  _had_ just happened? You couldn't help but cringe and let out a soft groan at how murky you just made an already complicated situation.

And it was your fault things were much more confusing.  _You_ had kissed Prompto,  _you_ had asked him to stay,  _you_ had started wandering your hands beneath his vest to slide off his broad shoulders. Prompto had actually tried to be a gentleman, tried to make you rethink what you were doing, tried to leave before you had...seduced him? Somehow that word didn't sound right when it came to the two of you, but what else could you call it? And why had you done that? You sighed to yourself, already well aware of the answer.

Because you loved him. You loved everything about him. His optimism, his patience, his lopsided smile, those freckles that peppered his body, the stretch marks on his toned abs he hated. You loved how he let you in, wouldn't pretend to be happy all the time if he wasn't. And you loved the way he loved you.

You had almost forgotten what it was like being with Prompto, the two of you completely exposed to each other. You were self conscious at first, knowing your body looked and felt completely different from the last time he had seen you, and you instinctively tried to hide yourself behind shy hands, with your heart racing under the intensity of his stare. But your insecurities quelled quickly when he gently but firmly pulled your hands from your body, replacing them with his own as he ran his fingertips slowly and adoringly across all the new curves and stretch marks before tracing them with his lips as well. And there they stayed, exploring and tasting every inch they could find as praise after praise was whispered against your skin making you tremble as heat started pooling in your core.

It all felt so familiar, and yet so new. Prompto's soft caresses and words were just as loving as you had remembered, but instead of loosing himself in his lust for you, last night his touches were slow and deliberate, almost painfully so, as if to make up for all the time the two of you had lost over the last six months. And the way his blue eyes took in your body, with the same ardor he always had, but mixed with new wonder and maybe even pride at how much it had changed, how much he had changed it, was exhilarating and extinguished any self doubts you had.

The night before had been amazing and for a moment you forgot about Kat, forgot about the last few months, forgot you were pregnant, and forgot there was anything else in the world except you and Prompto. But as you opened your eyes, you surrendered to the fact that Kat still existed, you were still expecting, and there was more than just you and the man you loved to consider. So what were you going to do about it?

You rolled over to switch on the lamp on the nightstand next to where Prompto had slept, and once your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, you frowned when you noticed Prompto's bandana carefully wrapped a few times around your slender wrist, and a note on his pillow for you.

_Have to go for a couple of days but I'll check in and see you soon. Hopefully the baby doesn't miss me too much, left you something so she wouldn't._

_Love you both with all my heart_

_\- Prompto_

You guessed he had accepted Dave's latest mission, and that the bandana was for _her_ , and brought it up to breath in his scent as you read and reread the last line of his note. You took one last deep breath and let it out slowly. You had only a few days alone, and you knew you should use them wisely to figure out what's you wanted from Prompto, but every time you tried to think about your future you felt physically ill, so you decided to be productive instead of just sitting around making yourself sick.

After your teeth were brushed, and you put on Prompto's sweatshirt, you went to clean up the mess in the kitchen left forgotten in the heat of things the night before. But when you got out there, you found everything washed, dried, and put away already, and your clothes that had been dropped in the hallway picked up and folded for you next to your room.

The small gestures that showed just how much the blond cared tugged at your heartstrings, and added to your already muddied thoughts. Could you really do this with him again? Could you really be with him again? 

Not wanting to think about it now, you went around your apartment to try to distract yourself with other menial chores, but found most already done as well. The kitchen floor had been swept, the shoes in the hallway sorted and even the countertops and mirrors in your bathroom had been wiped down. You had always known you were a heavy sleeper, never waking up whenever Prompto got up before you, but this was ridiculous.

Having nothing to do, you went to the kitchen again to start making some food, already sensing the baby was being more finicky than she was when her dad was around but still you hoped she wouldn't miss him so much she wouldn't let you eat. You gently rubbed your belly, silently reassuring her you were still there and making pretend deals with her to get her to behave, as your tried to make a breakfast quiche for the first time. You knew it would be complicated and time consuming which was exactly what you wanted. But boy was it messy too.

Hours later, you stood in the kitchenette, leaning against the counter while you ate your one salvageable quiche and grimaced at the disaster in front of you. A small pile of burnt or crumbling quiches lay discarded on the counter, egg splatters and flour covered every surface of the stove, and somehow you had managed to dirty every pot and pan you had even though the quiche had been baked. The clean up was going to be daunting but you smiled knowing at least now you had something else to do besides think about strong arms pulling you in close, or light blushes underneath freckled skin.

You were about half way through your massive clean-up project when you heard a gentle knock on the door. Your heart skipped a beat as you opened it, half hoping Prompto had decided not to go on his hunt after all and was waiting for you on the other side. But you were pleasantly surprised to find not the father of your child, but rather Ignis smiling kindly at you, carrying a small box in his arms. You invited him in, but he graciously declined, explaining that he had somewhere to be, but Prompto, who was busy with Iris, had asked him to drop off some items for you if you wanted them. You quickly relieved the busy advisor of his baggage and thanked him for taking the time to stop by before you set the box on the table to open.

Inside were a few of Prompto's shirts and another note from him " _Incase you wanted something easier to wear. All my love - Prompto"_ You started blushing when you read his note, remembering how he had struggled for a few seconds to wrestle your shirt off of you and ended up ripping the collar a bit last night. You knew this was his not so subtle way of reminding you that you should get maternity clothes since you weren't a size "s" anymore, and you knew you should be a little insulted, but as you took off your sweatshirt and put on one of his fresh shirts, you could only smile while breathing in the smell of home that still lingered on it. And for the rest of the day, as you continued to clean up you mess of a kitchen, you snuck whiffs every so often of your shirt, until you had to get ready for another night at work.

* * *

The next day, you texted Prompto a quick "good morning" and you groaned as you put on your uniform from the night before, having picked up an extra shift to ensure you had more than enough gil to pay for the crib later that day. You had to skip breakfast to make it in time, so you were a bit lightheaded, but aside from that your shift went by uneventfully now that no one hit on you since you were clearly very pregnant. Still you were filled with nervous energy, worrying about the crib and about Prompto, which made each minute drag on.

Finally after what felt like a hundred years (but was only actually four hours) you got off and rushed home to quickly change into your jeans and one of Prompto's shirts, before catching a cab over to the discount store. You debated whether or not you should call a friend to help you pick up the crib if it was still there, but decided to just pay for it now and see if they would let you keep it there for a few more days while you waited for Prompto to get back, wanting him to be a part of this even though it was for your apartment.

Once you arrived at the store, you ran/waddled to the back, browsing quickly through the used furniture but you didn't see it there. Your heart dropped as you made your way to the front to speak with the cashier who confirmed that you were too late. "Oh, I'm so sorry, but another couple came in yesterday and bought it." She said sympathetically. "But if you want to leave your number, I can give you a call if we get another crib?" She offered kindly but you declined. That had been your crib, it had been perfect, and the disappointment and regret that you hadn't just let Prompto pay for it like he offered was crippling as you left the store. 

You pulled the collar of your shirt up to breath in its scent, suddenly realizing just how much you missed the cheerful blond and wished he were here with you to tell you it was okay, that you'd find another crib, and just share with you some of his endless optimism. You checked your phone for the fifth time today and frowned when you still saw no messages from him. You knew that things between the two of you were left unclear, and that he didn't owe you any explanation about what he was doing, but you still felt unjustifiably hurt that he hadn't checked in with you yet, other than by asking Ignis to stop by. And you couldn't help but remember the last time he wouldn't answer your texts was after Gladio's birthday. And even though you knew this wasn't the same, you still worried about what his silence meant as you started walking home.

The secondhand store was across town from you, but you didn't mind the fresh air as you tried to pull yourself out of your pity party. Besides the walk would give you a chance to stop by the market and buy some lunch, now that you had more than enough gil to and were starting to feel faint from not eating.

You had just arrived at the center, after a half hour of walking and wallowing, and were looking at the different stalls trying to get a sense of what the baby wanted to eat, when you felt someone rudely bump your shoulder from behind. Assuming it was just an accident with how crowded the streets were, you paid them no mind, until they started speaking, and you instantly scowled when you recognized that low, sultry voice. "Well well well, Y/N, right? Fancy seeing you here." You clenched your teeth as you heard her scoff, "hmph, nice shirt. It's cute you guys share clothes now." You felt her hand tug a bit at the bottom hem of Prompto's tank, and before she could react, you grabbed her wrist, gripping it harder than you probably needed to, forcing her to take her hand off you, as you turned around to face her.

This had been the first time you had actually stood face to face with her and you immediately remembered how much prettier she was than you. And slender. And curvier. With no protruding belly or stretch marks apparent. She was also taller than you by a few solid inches meaning she was looking down on you in every sense of the word. But a small smile crept onto your face when you noticed her sneer falter a bit as she realized her wrist was starting to hurt and that there was no Gladio or Prompto around to hold you back this time.

You let her go, pushing her hand away from you. "What do you want, Kat? Don't you have someone else's relationship you need to go ruin?"

Your cold response was returned just as icily. "You're one to talk, Y/N. Prompto and I were perfectly happy before you waltzed back into his life. Tell me. How does it feel to know he's only with you because you're pregnant? Bet you love that you had to trap him to make him go back to you."

You rolled your eyes at her cheap attempt to make you feel badly. You knew it wasn't true, knew you would never stoop so low as to coerce him to be with you for the baby but the accusation still ground at your gears. "You really haven't got a clue what you're talking about, _Kat_. I never asked for him to come back and never asked him to stay. If he's still around, it's because he wants to be, not because I'm making him" You said with unconcealed scorn before turning around, deciding to eat at home rather than continue this asinine conversation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. I suddenly feel sick to my stomach, but I guess being around trash will do that to someone." 

You started walking past her, secretly enjoying the sight of her disgustingly beautiful face grimace angrily at your rude comment, but you saw out of the corner of you eye her expression fade to her signature smirk. You ignored it and you continued walking past, but stopped with your back turned to her when she addressed you again. "Of course you didn't ask, but you wouldn't need to with Prompto would you? He's just the type of guy who would stick around in a bad relationship for a baby because he feels obligated. But how long do you think that could possibly last? Think about it Y/N. Do you really think I forced myself on him when we first hooked up, like I dragged him over to my place and forced him ontop of me? He never hinted that he wanted to stop, or that he had a girlfriend. He never even mentioned you once during our entire relationship. If anything, he came on to me that night. So face it, he wanted me just as much as I wanted him. And he completely forgot about you because guess what, you're relationship was fucked long before I met him. Maybe he's convinced himself otherwise for now because he has to be with you for the baby, but eventually that'll wear off and you two will fall into the same old rut where you blame others because he's not happy with you."

You were glad she couldn't see your face as you walked away. Your fists balled up as you thought about what she had said, and you leaned your head to the side to crack your neck, trying to relieve the pressure suddenly building inside of you. It wasn't true, you knew it wasn't. But...what if it was? He _was_ the type of man to put his wants aside for his baby, to stay in a miserable relationship if he thought it was the right thing to do. But was that what he was doing with you? Had he really pursued her that night? Had he been the one to initiate everything?

You couldn't imagine it, your shy, sweet ray of sunshine being so forward. You quickly replayed each first the two of you shared: the first time you kissed, the first time you held hands, the first time you had sex. It was always you that had to take that step forward, never him. Even just two nights before it was you. That's how it had always been and you had thought he just was trying to be respectful, but what if that wasn't it? You had never asked him what happened that night, what he was thinking, or why he had cheated. You never wanted to know, but hearing her recount now, even though details were vague, reopened all the wounds that had slowly been closing. Maybe he wasn't as happy as you thought he was. Maybe that's why he strayed. Maybe he never really wanted you as much as he did her. 

The idea made you queasier than you had felt in a long time but you couldn't stop thinking about it. You just wanted to get back home so you could be by yourself for a while, be sick if you needed to be. But as you approached your landing, you were momentarily pulled from your thoughts when you saw Gladio outside your door with a bouquet of flowers about to knock when he saw you too.

"Y/N, perfect timing. These are for you. From Prompto."  The tattooed man said with a smile as he handed them to you. You stared at the beautiful arrangement and frowned. You wanted to like them, you wanted to feel special, but you couldn't stop wondering if he was giving them to you for you, or for the baby. "Thank you, Gladio. But do you know where Prompto is? Do you know when he'll be back from his hunt?"

Gladio's smile turned to confusion. "Prom's not on a hunt."

Your heart broke a little more. Where was he? Why did he leave you? "But Ignis said he was with Iris. If he's not on a hunt, then what's he doing? Who's he with?" Your voice started to shake as you tried to make sense of what was happening. And your eyes started welling when you saw Gladio drop his gaze, looking like he knew something he couldn't tell you, the same look he had when he knew Prom cheated and you didn't. Was Prompto with someone else? _No, that's ridiculou_ s, you told yourself, but you still felt uneasy as you waited for Gladio to answer.

"I, uh, I can't really say, but have you tried texting him? Or I can ask him to call you if you want?" The ambiguity of his answer, the fact that he was told to keep something about Prompto from you made your heart ache with fear.

"No!" You responded quickly, "no, just don't worry about it. I'll just.. talk to him when he's not busy. Um thank you for the flowers." You tried to sound casual as you shoved your way into your apartment, slamming the door behind you so you were finally alone.

Your legs suddenly gave out and you fell to the floor, leaning against the door with your knees drawn in as close as your baby bump would allow, hating yourself for letting Kat get to you like this. Hating that with just a few words, she made you question everything you thought you knew about Prompto.

You knew then that you might never stop questioning him or his motives for being with you, you might never be able to fully trust him again. And if you couldn't trust him, you'd always fear the worst and lash out at him like he had at you for months. Kat was right atleast in one respect. As much as you hated to admit it, there had been something amiss in your relationship before, some reason he cheated that neither of you wanted to acknowledge, and if the two of you got back together now, it would just be history repeating itself. And that wasn't fair to either of you.

You looked sadly down at the bouquet in your hand and saw his note: 

_Thinking of you._

_Always._

_\- Prompto_

You couldn't do this. Not again. And you needed to talk to him. If you let him keep thinking everything was okay, it would only lead to more pain and hurt for the both of you. This was for the best, for you, for him, for the baby. At least that's what you told yourself.

You picked yourself off of the floor and curled up on your bed, forgetting about lunch, only getting up to nibble at dinner, and stared at your phone waiting for Prompto to text you. You hoped he would answer, hoped he would talk to you and change your mind while he could. But he never did, and the more you thought about it, the more certain you became. And eventually you gave up waiting for him and went back to bed feeling, for the first time since you had met him, like you were truly alone.

* * *

You woke up to a text from Prompto letting you know he was sorry he had been so busy the last few days and that he would be over as soon as he could, which made your stomach clench painfully with dread over what you would tell him when he came over. You tried to figure out how to backtrack your relationship without hurting him, but your brain felt foggy and slow, probably because you hadn't eaten much since Prompto left two days ago. You tried all morning to think of something as you showered and got dressed, but to know avail. You loved him so much and you were going to hurt him and you hated yourself for it. 

You went out to the living room to wait for him, holding his box of clothes and running you hand over the soft material absentmindedly while you thought about nothing, when you heard hard, frantic knocks at your door that snapped you back to reality. You knew it was him and let out a quick breath to steel yourself before you opened the door, but you barely had time to register blond hair before you were quickly pulled into his arms, and felt his lips on yours, kissing you desperately, as if it had been years rather than days since he last saw you. The suddenness of it all, coupled with the feeling of his warm body against yours, made you forget your decision from yeterday as you kissed him back, causing him to moan into your lips. But eventually he released your lips to kiss your belly, unknowingly breaking whatever spell he had you under, and he took you in with half-lidded but loving eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful. I'm so sorry I wasnt here these last few days. Gladio mentioned you wanted to talk?" He looked sincere, which made you feel like scum for what you were about to do. But you had to.

"Yeah, we need to talk. About 'us.'" You said softly as you pushed yourself out of his arms to stand on your own. A part of you died when you saw Prompto's face perk up excitedly, not yet sensing your glum tone. "I agree, but first I need to show you something."

His request caught you more off guard than his kiss had. "Um, okay... what is it?" You asked as he untied his bandana on your wrist. He then wrapped it around your head, completely covering your eyes making you more confused than you already were. "Prompto, what's going on?"

"I want to show you why I left, but it's a surprise. Now come on, we have to drive." You felt one of his hands wrap around your waist as the other grabbed hold of one of yours and he pushed you out of your apartment, locked your door for you, and carefully guided you down the stairs to his car.

The drive was silent, aside from the sound of Prompto's knee hitting his keys as he bounced it nervously up and down. You on the other hand sat perfectly still, studying every twist and turn Prompto took, mapping out the city in your head when your heart started racing as you recognized the route. Was he taking you....no, why would he? What could he possibly want to show you there?

When the car stopped, you heard him get out and you swallowed audibly trying to convince yourself you weren't where you thought you were. This was the last place you wanted to be. What was going on? You felt the car door open, and then a chaste peck on your cheek, as Prompto's strong hands helped pull you out and led you through a building you'd been in before, up stairs you had scaled everyday for a year, until you reached the fifth floor and stopped you presumably in front of a door as he fumbled with his keys.

You heard the metallic clank of the knob being unlocked before Prompto finally broke his silence. "Do you know where we are?" He asked gently as he placed a sweet kiss on your lips. But you couldn't answer as he pulled you through the doorway, suddenly surrounded and overwhelmed by that same sweet familiar scent he always carried with him. When you stepped inside you heard the familiar groan of the wood floor beneath your shoes and even though your eyes were covered, you could still picture it, the exact lay out of everything. The living room, the kitchen, the hallway that led to the bedroom. You instinctively reached your hand to the left, like you had hundreds of times before, to find the coffee table next to the door, with the bowl you would put your keys in. It was still there, just where you had left it so long ago. You started trembling as the memories, both good and bad, came flooding in. Prompto had brought you back to your apartment, the one you had shared with him, built a life in with him. He had brought you back home. But why?

"Prom, what are--" before you could finish your question his lips pulled yours into another, deeper kiss as he guided you to your old bedroom. And when the two of you finally reached the center, he slowly untied his makeshift blindfold, and you gasped when your eyes adjusted.

The room was almost exactly the same, except there in the empty corner was a crib, right where you had imagined one when you found out you were pregnant. And it wasn't just any crib, but THE crib. YOUR crib. Filled to the brim with wrapped toys/supplies you hadn't let him buy the first time you went baby shopping. And in the open closet you saw new maternity clothes, the dresses and shirts he had seen you eyeing before, hanging on what had been your side. As you looked around the rest of the room, you saw he had baby proofed everything the books told him to: the outlets, the drawers, the cords. If you had to guess, you'd bet the entire apartment was baby proofed.

You took a few hesitant steps to the crib to take a closer look, as Prompto settled himself behind you and wrapped his arms around your belly, peppering soft, chaste kisses on your shoulder and neck. "Iris helped me pick it up Friday, right when they opened. I know you had wanted to be the one to buy it, but I hope you like it all the same."

You saw he had sanded down the entire crib until every chip and rough edge on the wood was smooth to the touch. He had also polished all the metal latches and hinges on the side that turned into a changing table and repainted the entire thing white with little pink and yellow marshmallow peep chocobo chicks all over it. He had clearly done them by hand because some of the chicks were just colored blobs with feet and beaks, but you didn't care. It must have taken him hours of painstaking work to try and make the crib look and feel new for you, and you were rendered completely speechless. You ran your fingers across one of the chick/blobs when he spoke so close to your ear, you could feel his words vibrate through your body. "I know, the paint job is pretty bad, but we can have it redone if you want." 

"I love it." You whispered, still in shock from what you were seeing. You wanted to stand there all day and just admire the crib you thought you lost, but Prompto wouldn't let you. Still standing behind you, he pulled gift after gift out of the crib and into your hands, egging you to unwrap each. There were so many toys and baby clothes and baby things crammed in the crib. Everything from the list the two of you made and more. Some of the gifts you even recognized like the mobile he had in his hands when he started dancing with you in the middle of the baby store, the chocobo plush you threw when he told you you had been disqualified from his game. You couldn't help but let out a laugh when you saw he had even gotten the stupid toaster-phone he wanted at the used goods store.

Even though this was everything you wanted for your baby, everything you needed, each gift he pulled out made you feel worse and worse for what you would have to tell him when he gave you the chance. Why was he doing all this for you? Why was he making it so hard?

You hadn't realized you were crying until the crib was empty, save a chocobo baby blanket at the bottom, and Prompto wiped away the tears from your cheek, suddenly nervous again. "Do you, do you like everything?" He asked, stuttering slightly as he moved in front of you to study your reaction. You wanted so badly to answer but you couldn't, your brain couldn't process what was happening, or how you felt. There was just too much going on.

"I...wha...you...you did all of this? The last few days this is what you were doing? But why?"

Prompto's smile fell and his cheeks turned red as he nodded. His eyes had widened and he started getting antsy, jiggling one of his legs as he looked back down into the crib. "Yeah. Almost everything this weekend. Except. There's one more thing." Your eyes followed his as he reached down into the crib to pick up the blanket, revealing a small cube, wrapped in the same paper as everything else. And you saw Prompto's hand shake as he picked it up. "This last one, I got months ago. The day after you told me you were pregnant, right after I broke up with Kat." Even though his whisper was barely audible, you could still hear his voice quiver and crack from the adrenaline pumping through him.

He gently opened your hand and placed the small box in your palm before wrapping your fingers around it. You could feel his eyes staring at you, waiting for you to unwrap it but you didn't move. "Open it." His voice was quiet and shaky but excited nonetheless.

You could feel the weight of the box in your hand, the plush velvet through the thin wrapping paper. You knew what it was but at the same time you didn't. You couldn't piece it all together. "Prompto, what is this?" You started shaking slightly, trembling from not eating much and the shock of everything.

"Open it," he commanded again, a bit stronger than before. But you literally couldn't move, you couldn't do anything but stare at the box in your hand. This could not be happening right now, this wasn't what you had planned.

Eyes still stuck on the box, you saw Prompto start to kneel down in your peripheral and, unable to wait any longer, grab the gift from you, tearing off the paper himself to reveal a tiny black jewelry box. "Prompto what are you doing?" You looked back up into his eyes and saw a nervous and shy smile spread across his face as he grabbed both of your hands, while still holding the small gift.

"Y/N, I know I've made a lot of mistakes lately. That I hurt you in a way I could never take back, and that you never deserved. But..." he hesitated for a second to swallow and you could tell he was just as apprehensive as you were but for very different reasons. "But if you'd let me, I'd like to spend everyday for the rest of my life making it up to you. And give you and our daughter the life and love you deserve."

Prompto stopped again to look down and kiss both your hands, before placing a long, lingering kiss on your belly, where your baby was kicking up a storm, causing the muscles in your stomach to spasm painfully. 

Finally Prompto looked back up at you, and all the fear and nerves and doubts had disappeared from his eyes, replaced with steadfast confidence, knowing what he was about to say was the absolute truth. "I love you. So so much. I'm always going to love you, and if you let me, I'll always be here to take care of you. I just need to know..." He let go of your right hand and opened up the box with his now free hand, to show you a gorgeous ring, on a silvery band that made your jaw drop. And just as it all clicked into place, just as your brain finally accepted that this was really happening. And just as you were about to stop him and tell him you couldn't be with him before he said something he couldn't take back, he asked, still kneeling before you, cradling your left hand. 

"Y/N, will you marry me?"

 _Oh, shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Proposal
> 
> That was the chapter title.
> 
> And thank you everyone for your patience with this chapter. Life kept getting in the way this week. hopefully it was worth the wait, but if not, it's okay. We only got one more chapter of this terrible fic to go.


	18. The Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To all my readers, I. Am. So. Sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more kudos than The Things Left Unsaid, which brought a couple of happy tears to my eyes. Thank you so to everyone who read, bookmarked, commented, kudos'ed and subscribed. Don't know if I would have had the drive to finish this without everyone's support each and every chapter. Especially the comments. Actually hearing people's reactions and feedback meant so much to me and I loved reading them all!
> 
> Okay off my soap box now and onto the fic...

You stood there staring at the ring, waiting for your bewilderment to abate when Prompto gently called out your name again, drawing your eyes back to his face as he caressed your hand in his, looking for your answer. You could tell by his worried expression, he was afraid you might have suffered an aneurysm since you hadn't said anything or moved for minutes, but he relaxed when he saw your eyes become alert once more.

"What do you say, Y/N. Will you marry me?" He was smiling again, his wonderful, dazzling, toothy smile, clearing chalking up your shock as a reaction to the beautiful ring as opposed to the actual question, and the silver band lingered patiently at the tip of your finger, ready to be slid on if you just said the word. You started feeling dizzy again from the lack of food and your stomach seized painfully, causing you to stumble forward and accidentally shove your own finger through the circle, while you found Prompto's shoulder for support.

His hands now free, caught you tenderly around the waist to help prop you back up. "Y/N, are you okay?" His eyes widened in fear as he studied your face, seeing for the first time how pale you were. You pushed yourself off of him when the pain waned, and finally found your voice as he stood up. "Why are you doing this, Prom?" Your tone was quiet yet desperate, causing him to raise his eyebrows a bit in surprise. 

"Because I love you, and I want to marry you. And everyday I want to come home to you." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. But his answer broke what little control you had over your emotions and you started sobbing as you looked down at the space between the two of you.

"But this isn't my home anymore, Prompto. I can't live here." You cried hysterically. You looked back up at him and saw he was absolutely baffled by your reaction and trying to figure out what he did wrong and what he could do to make you happy.

"Okay...Okay, that's fine." He shushed you as he took a step forward to hold your hands in his again. "Then I'll let this apartment go and we can move in together at your place. Or we can go find a brand new apartment to live in if that's what you need. Or a house, or a castle. I'll take on extra hunts around Hammerhead to pay for it, you can quit your job at the diner if you want." He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you in close and letting you cry into his shirt. "I'll do whatever you want, go anywhere you want, live any way you want. Just so long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I just want us to be a family." He bit his lip, looking scared yet hopeful as his eyes darted across your face, trying to read your mind.

If things had been different, if you had never run into Kat, if you hadn't felt so fatigued, if your gut would just stop spasming every few minutes, you would have realized that there was no hidden agenda or malice from Prompto. That he just wanted to be with you. But you couldn't see it and twisted everything he said into confirmation that he wasn't really doing this for you. "A family?" You scoffed at the word as you separated from him again and dried your eyes. "So that's why you're doing this then? Because you're supposed to for the baby, right?" You practically choked as you regurgitated Kat's words back at the befuddled blond. "Gods, I can't believe she was right." You whispered under your breath, bitterly as you looked past him.

"What? Y/N, what's going on? Who is ' _she_ ' and what happened?" He gently but firmly turned your chin until you were facing him again and you could see how much your accusation had stung. "Why would you EVER think that?"

Then, in the middle of your outburst, while you stared into his loving, azure eyes, your emotions swung like a pendulum and an eerie calm swept over you. "Did you kiss Kat first? Was it you who hit on her?" You asked slowly, sure you already knew the answer.

Prompto looked like you had just slapped him as the color drained from his face. "Y/n, I-I don't understand. Everything was fine just a few days ago. Better than fine, it was perfect. Wha-wha-where is this coming from?" Prompto sputtered as he let go of you, trying desperately to keep up with your erratic train of thought. "Did-did Kat tell you that? Is that who ' _she_ ' is? What...what did she do while I was gone?" 

Prompto's eyes flashed dangerously with anger at the idea of Kay being audacious enough to talk to you, but just as fast as you saw it, it was gone as he refocused on you and your needs. Deep down you wished he would stay angry, not just at Kat but at you as well for bringing up something that had happened so long ago. You wanted him to get frustrated with you, to fight you, to give you a reason to leave. But he didn't; if anything he looked lost, and confused, and above all else, like he just wanted to understand. You hated yourself for what you were doing to the both of you, but you couldn't stop. All those questions you had, the details you never knew and tried to ignore were now bubbling to the surface, along with the pain that came with them.

"Answer my question, Prompto." You asked haughtily.

The blond struggled in front of you, squeezing his eyes shut like he was trying to remember a dream as he rubbed his hand through his hair. Eventually he looked back up at you defeatedly. "I-I don't know, Y/N. I can't tell you for sure. I can barely remember that night. I would tell you if I could. I would answer any questions you had. But I _can't_ remember. I was so so drunk. One second I was at the bar and she was introducing herself, and then, and then I woke up and she was... I was..." Your eyes glazed over as you turned it off, your emotions, the hurt, the pain. Like you always did when you thought about them together, preferring to feel nothing at all. Prompto could see your walls, the ones he had tried so hard to break down these last few months, start to build up again and it tore him apart inside.

In an instant, he closed the little distance between the two of you and cradled your head in both hands as he kissed you, with as much desperation and passion he had this morning, his lips softly pleading you to kiss him back. And when you didn't, he tried again, and again, and again. And each time he did, you felt all your emotions burning your core, but you kept them locked away, so on the outside, you were just...there.

Prompto finally stopped and laid a soft kiss on your forehead, before resting his against yours, still cradling your face, rubbing soft circles in your cheeks with his thumbs. You didn't look up at the man in front of you until you felt a tear that wasn't your own graze your cheek.

"Please, Y/N. Don't do this. Whatever she said to you, whatever she made you think about us, it's a lie. Please, do NOT believe her. I don't want her, I never did! She was a mistake. All of it was a mistake. I know that's impossible to believe but it's true. It's you. I only want you. And not just because of the baby and not just because I'm 'supposed to'. But because it's us. You and me. We're it. What we had, that was _it_. And it's all I'm ever going to want."

You closed your eyes, furrowing your brow; your confusion and resentment bled through to your voice. Why was he lying? "Prompto, who do you think you're kidding? You weren't happy with me. I know you weren't." You pushed his hands away from your face, trying to distance yourself from him, but Prompto immediately grabbed your wrists and pulled you forward and gently but firmly held you against him again, burying you deep into his chest. You tried halfheartedly to fight him but he was stronger than you and wasn't letting up, so you stopped, resting your hands on his sides.

He dropped his head down into the crook of your neck and started peppering your skin with slow, lingering kisses that made your heart ache. "You know that's not true at all. That's the exact opposite of true. You're the only one who could ever make me happy. The only one." He whispered in between kisses. 

Your body jerked against his as you stifled a sob. He so sincerely believed what he was saying, but it still wasn't enough and the realization shattered you as you tried, and failed, to stem the new tears coming. "It doesn't matter, Prom! It doesn't matter how happy we used to be, it doesn't matter how many memories we had. None of it matters because there was a reason you did it! There was a reason you _cheated_ on me!" You paused when you had finally said it. It was the first time either of you had said that ugly, disgusting word out loud. You felt his body tense and tremble against yours as he pulled you in even closer, and you knew it hurt him to hear just as much as it hurt you to say. You inhaled deeply, breathing through the pain as your stomach clenched again, before you continued. "We were hurting each other, long before Kat. We fought every day for months before you met her. You said it yourself that night, I didn't even want to be around you anymore. We weren't happy, Prom. There was something wrong with us, with our entire relationship. That's what I know."

"No. Y/N. Look at me." He lifted his head off of your shoulder and loosened his arms just enough to force your gaze to meet his. He looked at you with unwavering confidence and resolve. "You are right, there was something wrong before. But it wasn't us. It wasn't our relationship. It was me. It was my fault. All of it. Just me. I know it was. I let my insecurities come between us, I let them make me think things about you that weren't true, about us that weren't true. I let myself trust them more than you. And I promise, I will NEVER let that happen again. I will trust you. I DO trust you, completely. Please, Y/N, I can be the person you need to be happy again, the person you fell in love with before. I just need you to give me a chance, give us a chance. We can work this out. I promise we can. So long as we love each other we can do this. So please, Y/N, marry me?" He begged whole heartedly.

You opened and closed your mouth, not knowing what to answer, not knowing what you wanted anymore. "I can't do this Prompto, I have to go!" You shouted as you tried desperately to give Prompto back the ring. But your hands were swollen from the pregnancy making it impossible to get off. You cried out in frustration as the sullen blond just watched you with sympathetic, melancholic eyes.

"You do still love me, don't you?" He asked, already convinced you did, as he grabbed your hands, forcing you to stop struggling with the ring and hurting yourself. You looked back up at him and saw nothing but love and certainty in his eyes. You remembered that night, during the fight, how hard it was to assure your sweet, adoring boyfriend that you loved him and only him. And now it looked like that was the only truth he would ever believe. Like you loving him was the only sure thing there was in the world. Maybe he had changed, maybe things could be different. But what if they couldn't?

"No, no I don't." It took everything you had to hide the quiver in your voice as you lied. It might have been the only lie you ever told that was actually believable, but Prompto wasn't fazed. He just smiled sadly at you as he readjusted his grip on your hands so your fingers intertwined. You couldn't take his longing stare anymore, his knowing smile, his promise for a future you so desperately wanted. "I'm sorry. I have to go." You said quickly as you separated your hands and headed to the door.

Prompto caught your wrist as you walked past him, stopping you in your tracks. "I don't believe that Y/N. I made the mistake of thinking you didn't love me before and I lost you. I'm not making that mistake again. So go if you want to. Tell me 'no', if you don't want to marry me. But know that you are going to have to keep telling me 'no' everyday for the rest of our lives. I'll never stop asking, and never stop trying. So long as you love me, I'm not giving up." He let go of your wrist as you stood stock-still, trying to make sense of everything, your feelings, your fear, your pain.

And that pain once again manifested itself physically as your insides convulsed, making your stomach twist. You felt completely weak, and dazed but not like before. This was different and something inside you felt different. Suddenly, you wanted to get back home, to lie down before you collapsed, so you started staggering your way out of the room, trying your best to hide your ailment from Prompto. But his eyes never left you and had seen you tensed up. He called your name questioningly but you ignored him as you continued your struggle to get out. You didn't want him to worry about you, to pull you in close, to hold or comfort you. If he did now, you might never leave.

You made it to the bedroom door before you keeled over onto your old dresser as your legs gave out and your whole body started to shake. "Y/N? What's wrong? What's happening?" You felt Prompto's strong arms embrace you gently as he tried to help you back up. You were about to answer him and tell him you were okay, when you felt a sudden warmth between your legs and the smell of iron filled the air. And before you could look down, it hit you. 

The terror.

Your stomach spasmed and tightened again, stronger than before sending excruciating bolts of fire throughout your entire body. That's when maternal instinct finally took over and you knew. The cramps and aches you felt on and off all morning weren't reactions to your emotions, they were contractions. You tried to scream to alleviate the pain and panic you felt but you couldn't do anything besides take a sharp, jagged breath. Something was wrong, it was way too soon, your baby wasn't ready and you didn't know what to do. "Prompto. The baby. Help me?" You whimpered through the pain as red started staining the thick fabric of your jeans.

Prompto froze for just a second, trying to process what was happening before he saw the blood. "Oh gods, Y/N, you're bleeding!" Prompto screamed needlessly at you as another contraction tore through you, causing you to double over the dresser in pain. Finally getting his bearings Prompto quickly scooped you up into his strong arms, sprinting as fast as he could out of the apartment and to the car.

"Its okay, Y/N! We're gunna take you to the hospital and everything's going to be okay, understand?" He quickly eased you into the car and lowered your seat so you were laying flat. And then before you could even turn he was already on the other side of the car jumping in and taking off.

The car ride was only a few short minutes, but to you it felt like a life time, as each second was drawn out by agonizing pain. You had been injured before, been stabbed, beaten, and poisoned by countless daemons, but none of that compared to the hell's fury felt now. The fear of what was happening to your baby only added to and made you hyper aware of the searing fire in your womb as more and more blood was pumped from your body with each racing heart beat. You closed your eyes and started crying out from the pain, "Prompto, it hurts!" You sobbed.

"I know beautiful, I know. But we're almost there! We are so close." He grabbed your hand in his, allowing you to squeeze all of your torture into him in time with your spasms. You must have been hurting him but he didn't care. He just stole quick glances at you during the short ride there, encouraging you, telling you what an amazing job your were doing with each new contraction, ignoring the thick stench of blood that filled the car.

Finally you felt the car lurch to a stop as Prompto let go of your hand and in an instant was opening your door, scooping you back up into his arms as he ran inside the overcrowded hospital.

"I need a doctor! She's going into labor!" He yelled over your cries as he rushed in. The nurses at the desk sprang to action, having seen more than their fair share of emergencies over the last five years of darkness. Your eyes were screwed shut as you tried to focus on anything but your latest contraction. You felt yourself placed gently on a gurney and whisked away with Prompto jogging beside you, hand still clasped in yours.

You even with your eyes closed, you could sense the absolute chaos surrounding you. There were more nurses around you now, everyone was talking rapidly over themselves, and you couldn't keep track of who was saying what as their voices blended together, half drowned out by your heart beating in your ears and your screams. 

> "Who are you?" "I'm the father." "How long's your wife been like this?" "It just started maybe 15 minutes ago, but I think she's been having contractions all morning." "Any medical conditions?" "She's anemic. Please, she's only 7 months pregnant, what's happening to her?" "Go get the Doctor, we have a placenta abruption. We gotta get the baby out, NOW!" "Wait what does that mean? Is she going to be okay? Is my daughter going to be okay?" "Goddamit I said somebody get the Doctor! She's bleeding quite freely."

"Prompto, I'm scared." You whimpered as you opened your eyes and found him next to you amidst all the pandemonium. He was turned away, watching the nurses cut your jeans off, plug you up to machines and exchange bloodsoaked towel after towel for new ones. But when he heard your voice he immediately leaned down to kiss you. "Don't be scared, you are so strong. Remember? You can do this. You're going to be okay. The baby is going to be okay. You are so strong, just hang on." He tried so hard to remain calm for you, to smile, but you could tell, even he didn't believe what he was saying.

You felt your grip start to weaken and you heard the heart monitor next to you start beeping unevenly. You wanted to tell him you were lying before, that you didn't mean it. You wanted to say it now, while you still could. "Prompto I love you." 

The fear in the blond's face was replaced by anger you had seen earlier as he glared at you. "No, don't you do this now. You tell me that later. When you and I are holding our baby girl. You hear me?" you tried to respond but the dread and blood loss caused you to start shaking uncontrollably as your eyes rolled to the back of your head.

"Where's the Doctor!?" Prompto screamed at a nurse, holding your hand against his chest. 

As if on cue, the door to the room you had been unknowingly wheeled into swung open as your doctor came rushing in, dressed in already bloodstained scrubs, pulling on a new set of gloves as the head nurse hurriedly listed your status and vitals to him. Another nurse cracked a potion over you, and for a moment you felt relief from the mind altering pain, and could think clearly. With your hand against Prompto's chest, you could feel his heart racing in fear as the doctor settled himself between your legs. Despite his years of experience, and the horrors that he had seen, he still couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in shock at the amount of blood still gushing out of you.

But then your minute of clarity was up as your body depleted the effects of the potion and the pain and weakness came back. "Okay? Y/N, you gotta start pushing. We gotta get your daughter out now before she suffocates. Ready? PUSH!"

You screamed as you obeyed the doctor's orders, fighting against your failing body and pouring what little energy and life you had left into your daughter. Prompto was next to you the whole time yelling at you to alternate between breathing and pushing, kissing your sweaty brow and messaging the hand he still held against his chest when he could to help keep you present.

You pushed for what could have been minutes or hours, as a nurse broke potion after potion over you, providing you seconds of relief and the strength to keep going. But even with the constant stream of curatives, you could feel yourself getting weaker and weaker, as you bled more and more. Still you fought, through the pain and tears. You had to do this. You had to give her a chance. And as time wore on, eventually the potions stopped coming and you could barely make out the doctor anymore, relying solely on the blond next to you to tell you what to do but even he started to sound far away.

> "Get me another potion" "We don't have anymore." "Oh gods! Doctor, it's like a faucet!" "Then get me an elixir! Come on, stay with me, we are almost there! Just one more!" 

"You hear that? You're almost there, beautiful! Just one more push. You can do it, you are so strong!" You could hear the fear and excitement in his voice and you screamed as you gave a final push and felt a sudden warm relief spread through your body, not unlike a potion, as you felt your baby leave your body. You were done, you had done it. She was out, you could stop. You closed your eyes, completely exhausted and panting, and started to feel yourself drift off despite everything going on. 

> "I need a  Phoenix down here! SOMEONE GET ME A GODDAMN PHOENIX DOWN!" "Doctor there isn't one here!" "Then go FIND one!"

"Y/N! Open you eyes!" Prompto screamed. You felt his grip on your hand tighten with worry so you fought with every fiber of your being to pry your eyes back open. The room was fading in and out for a moment but when your eyes finally adjusted you somehow found the strength to shakily lift you head an inch or two and gasped when you saw Her in Prompto's arm. There she was, crying, pink, wrinkly, covered in blood and much smaller than she was supposed to be. But she was as she had always been to you, perfect. "My Angel." You managed to whisper breathlessly before your neck gave out and your head was back on the pillow. You couldn't see her anymore which broke your heart, but you could still see Prompto staring down at her in complete awe and devotion, and you could feel his hand tremble in yours as he returned your gaze with absolute worship. Your face broke out into a weak smile and for just a second, as the two of you stared at each other, the entire world stopped and it was just the three of you that existed. But that second ended too soon when the nurse ripped your angel from her father's arm and placed her in an incubator before she and another started taking her from the room.

"Hey, wait, where are you taking her? What are you doing with my baby?" His voice cracked with fear.

"She needs to get to the NICU before her vitals drop too low." One of the nurses responded frustratedly at him.

Prompto took a few steps toward the door, trying to follow the nurses who had taken your angel away, but not wanting to let go of your hand. As the heart rate monitor beeped wildly on your other side, the doctor yelled something at a scared nurse still in the room that snapped Prompto's attention back to you. When he faced you once more, his eyes were filled with a terror you hadn't seen once during your entire labor, as tears streamed freely down his face. He started talking to you again, you could see his lips moving frantically, probably chanting the same words of encouragement they had before but you couldn't hear them. You couldn't make them out anymore. All you heard was noise, but you could see the pain of having to choose to stay with either you or the baby tear him apart inside, and he looked so scared and helpless as he stood before you, trying to be strong for you. You tried to reach up and wipe away his tears, but you were so tired, and your arms felt so weak. You hated seeing him like this. You loved him so much.

You wanted to tell him that again, tell him that everything was going to be okay, that you were okay, that it didn't hurt anymore. But suddenly it felt like someone was sitting on your chest, squeezing it, preventing you from talking, from even being able to breath. And your eyelids started feeling heavier and heavier as the din of the room slowly faded out. The room became unfocused and dim, until all you could see were Prompto's blue and bloodshot eyes. You tried to hold for him, to stay awake, but you were just so tired, you just wanted to sleep, just for a bit. Was that such a bad thing? Your angel was already out, she was safe. You had done everything you could for her, you didn't need to fight anymore, and you could rest. You smiled again feeling completely at peace, and you closed your eyes, letting the only noise you could still hear, the constant and long flat piercing sound of the machine next to you, lull you to sleep, until that too faded.

And all that was left was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.....
> 
> Betcha didn't see THAT coming did ya!? 
> 
> Again, I'm sorry to everyone who is screaming at me from the other side of their computer screens right now. But I actually secretly hope that you are because my only goal when I started writing this fic was to make each of the readers feel something during it. I hope I succeeded.
> 
> Now before you all come with your pitchforks and torches (or flip anymore tables) I WAS planning on doing an epilogue that time skips to a year or two after the end of the game to make clear any ambiguity left. If I'm being honest, my original idea was going to be bittersweet (much more bitter than sweet), but as I wrote this fic I kinda fell in love with MC and Prompto's relationship and not only did I not want it to end, but I thought of more and more details I didn't get to write, so now I have literally no idea what I want to do. 
> 
> So...what do you guys want? I want to hear from everyone who cares enough to be reading this right now, or who bookmarked or subscribed to this fic. Please comment and let me know:
> 
> For the epilogue, do you want to see what my original ending was? Or do you want them to be happy?
> 
> Would you guys be interested in reading any potential oneshots with these two I might write later?
> 
> Or are we all over this fic and this last chapter should be just that? (Feel free to tell me because honestly, writing this fic was just as emotionally draining as reading it must have been)
> 
> And What was your favorite chapter? Just cuz I'm curious! (Mine was the crib)
> 
> Also here's a fun fact, "she's bleeding quite freely" and "it's like a faucet" were based on my aunt's experience giving birth to my older cousin. Apparently that's what she heard her obgyn say while she was in labor...comforting.


	19. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm down folks, it's just an update. Breath. Breath.

Okay so here's the plan.

After feedback from the last chapter (thank you so much to everyone who commented! It was really great hearing from you all) it looks like people were just as conflicted as I was about which epilogue they wanted me to write, so I have no choice but to write both!

It also seems people wouldn't mind me writing some of the one shots that didn't make it into the actual story, so I'm going to do some of those as well.

So...here's how it's going to look. The Call is now a little series where you have the main story (this one, obv.) where I will tack on the one shots that happened before the first chapter, and during the actual story that again, didn't make the cut.

Then there will be another part to the series that houses my original epilogue (and that's it because idk how much more pain I can squeeze out of my grinch sized heart) and then a third part for the happy epilogue (which might have some happier one shots tacked on to it as well, if I feel like it and if you guys want it.) 

I'll be releasing both epilogues simultaneously so bear with my silence for longer than normal as I crank these bad boys out.

Okay, so now that you've seen the plan, I'm going to go and show the plan to someone else. (10 points for whoever knows what movie I'm referencing right there.)


	20. The First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what really happened during their first date? Couldn't have been as bad as Prompto remembered right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone doesn't know, I posted both epilogues as part 2 and 3 of this series. go check them out before you read this please!
> 
> Definitely part 2 BEFORE part 3.

"Prompto, you need not worry about impressing her. The restaurant alone should suffice."

"Yeah, just make sure you're the one to pay. You don't want her thinking you're cheapskate."

"Quite right, that is unless she insists on paying for her share. A women like her might be insulted if you somehow implied she wasn't capable of taking care of herself."

"What Iggy said. Besides might not even be an issue if she walks out half way through your date!"

"Dont listen to Gladio. She won't walk out. Just be yourself. Allow her the chance to get to know you."

"Without scaring her away with all your nerdiness. Whatever you do, don't start talking about video games."

"hm. Or photography."

"Or chocobos."

"Or make too many jokes."

"You know what, just don't talk about yourself. Just compliment her as much as you can tonight."

"But not too much or she'll think you're coming on too strong."

"yeah, none of that 'angel of the night' 'epitome of perfection' 'light of your life' shit you say to us about her."

"I agree a little subtly never hurt anyone."

"right, just do all that and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand. Easy right?"

Prompto looked back and forth between his two friends, somehow feeling more confused and nervous for his date than he was before he had asked for their help. He needed to not look cheap but also let you pay. He should let you get to know him but not talk about himself at all. And he should compliment you as much as he could, but not too much, and not too obviously... This date was going to be a disaster. You had probably only said yes because you were too nice to say no. Gods you were amazing. You were way out of his league. This was a mistake.

Prompto mumbled a halfhearted 'thanks' to his friends as Ignis helped him with the cuffs on one of Noct's old suits as the blond glanced at himself in the mirror. Prompto felt like a clown, unable to see past how the pants were a little too long, the jacket a little too tight on his shoulders, the dress shirt a little too loose. Even though his friends reassured him he looked good, even though if he saw himself walking down the street he'd think he looked put together, he hadn't felt this self conscious since high school and kept fidgeting with his sleeve that covered his barcode tattoo, feeling a bit naked without his usually bracelets underneath.

"There, you are ready." Ignis smiled kindly at his nervous friend.

"As ready as he'll ever be." Laughed Gladio. Signaling to Prompto that he was on his own now. Sink or swim. The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he nodded his head. He could do this.

"But one last piece of advice if I may? Don't be late." Ignis raised an eyebrow as he handed Prompto his phone and the blond panicked again when he saw he only had 10 minute to get to your place.

"gah! I gotta go! Thanks for everything guys. Wish me luck!" He yelled behind him as he ran out of Ignis's apartment and through Lestallum, determined to make it there in time.

* * *

 Shoot. You were running out of time. 

Between changing back and forth between all two dresses you owned that were clean, trying them on with a cardigan, without a cardigan, with a cardigan again, before deciding on the first dress without a cardigan, and then trying to put on some make up you rarely used only to mess up on the eyes and have to start all over, Prompto could have easily been able to go to the restaurant and eat dinner and dessert before you were finally ready. Thank goodness you had the foresight to start hours ago.

You didn't usually feel nervous for dates, but for whatever reason, you really wanted tonight to go well. Prompto was different than other guys you had met. Especially the other hunters. He wasn't boastful, he didn't put on a big show, didn't try to impress you with his feats of pure manliness (like a certain friend of his jokingly did). He was sweet, and sunny, and just fun to be around. One second he would be joking around with everyone with the coolest devil-may-care attitude, and the next he would be a complete flustered mess because there was a bug like 3 feet away, or because you gave him a look he didn't like (or rather he did). The last few months of mostly innocent flirting (from you) had been incredibly entertaining, but it wasn't until he finally asked you out that you realized how much you liked him.

You had just finished putting on your face for the second time, and were leaning against your door, struggling to get your foot into the high heeled sandals you never got to wear, being a hunter and all, when you heard and felt a few rapid knocks on the other side, sending butterflies to your stomach. 

'Right on time.' You thought as you swung it open and found your handsome date resting on his arm, leaning on your door frame, bent over and panting, while he pinched a stitch in his side with his other hand. "Well well well, don't you look dashing tonight." You had never seen the bubbly blond in anything but hunting attire, so to see him all dressed up in a very nice suit was definitely a welcomed sight. But Prompto, not expecting you to be right next to your door when he knocked, tensed up at the sound of your voice as he slowly drew his gaze from your feet to your face, until he was staring at you, eyes wide and slack-jawed.

You bit your lip as you smiled at him, a little embarrassed but also completely flattered by reaction. "Wow. You look beautuf... Not that you don't always look... but I mean right now...uh, this is for you!" He handed you a single long stem rose he had been holding, which was actually less red than his cheeks were at the moment, as he peaked nervously up at you through his eyelashes to see what you thought of his gesture.

You couldn't stop the goofy grin that spread across your face as you took the flower. Gods you hated that grin, the one that made your nose scrunch up like a rabbit's or something. And of course whenever Prompto did anything remotely kind (which was all the time) that damn smile was stuck on your face. "Thank you Prom, it's beautiful." You brought the flower up to your nose to not only smell its rosy scent, but to cover your mouth until you could control your face again.

You were still breathing it in as you stepped over your threshold, when your heel caught the bottom of the door sill and you yelped as you lurched forward into Prompto's ready arms. You started laughing as you steadied yourself again, thinking how typical it was for you to stumble and trip on the stupidest things. For someone who made a living wielding dangerous and sharp weapons, your were amazingly uncoordinated, that's for sure.

"Thanks, I owe you one. That would have been really embarrassing." You said graciously as you turned around to lock your apartment door, completely missing the way Prompto studied his hands that had wrapped around your bare back when he caught you just now. "Speaking of embarrassing," you continued shyly as you started walking away, out the entrance to your building with a bewitched Prompto in tow.

"I'm sorry about my dress. I know it's not "Le Amant" fancy, but it's all I had. Hopefully it's decent enough to NOT get us turned away." You crossed your fingers as you smiled at your blushing date walking side by side with you, enjoying the surprisingly cool air that night. You didn't think your innocent smile constituted as flirting in any way, but somehow, that small gesture seemed to set the man off.

"Oh what? Definitely not, I mean... it's not like... I didn't have ah ... ah...It's okay! It's what's underneath the dress that counts!" Your eyes widened and the smile completely fell from your face as Prompto practically screamed that last part at you. And you could feel a blush start rising to your cheeks as you looked forward, trying to avoid making eye contact with a group of guys that had passed by and taken the blond's "compliment" as in invitation to make their own judgements on which parts of you 'counted.' "Um...thank you?"

This definitely was not how you saw the date starting, but however embarrassed you were, Prompto looked like he was about to die his face was so red. You couldn't help but feel sorry for him as he tried stuttering out a semi-coherent apology, but couldn't get a full sentence out. Half way through his ramble you took pity on him since he did look genuinely sorry and from what little time you knew him, he didn't seem like the type of guy to make a sex joke on a date. "Hey Prompto?" You interrupted him, grabbing his arm to stop him in the middle of the sidewalk, chalking up his unintelligible talk and the way he flinched to nerves, "Do you maybe want to start over?"

The way he looked at you, like you were an angel from the heavens come to rescue him, made you giggle out loud as he sighed in relief. "Yes please."

You nodded your head and smiled as you handed back the rose to a very confused, but complacent Prompto and you grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the closest shop. Giving him a wink, you let go and ducked into the store and shut the door behind you so the two of you were looking at each other through the glass. "Knock" you mouthed and pantomimed to the still puzzled man. Your smile widened when you saw Prompto finally get what you were doing, jokingly straightening his suit jacket before knocking.

"Oh Prompto, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting you so soon." You batted your eyes playfully as the blond chuckled at your antics. You could tell he was easing up a bit, but still acting shyer than he normally was so you kept at it, hoping if you threw him a bone he'd relax enough to actually speak in sentences and words. "Okay now you give me the rose and tell me I look exceptionally beautiful tonight."

Prompto played along, laughing sheepishly the entire time, and putting a lot more sincerity in telling you how beautiful you looked than you had expected. And the small redo eased the tension enough to get the two of you to the restaurant without anyone yelling anymore sexual innuendos at the other, where you were seated in the back at a small, candlelit table, making the already romantic ambiance feel that much more intimate. It was a step up, but wasn't perfect. He still kept fumbling his words every so often and seemed really uncomfortable the entire time. And he kept picking at the cuffs of his dress shirt, and he was constantly jiggling or swinging his legs under the table, making your water glasses vibrate.

You always new the blond was easily riled up, and you usually thought it was super cute, but tonight was an entirely different level. He just seemed really confused and conflicted, like he was taking a test he didn't study for and couldn't decide what the right answer was. And anytime you tried to ask him a question about himself (what he liked to do when he wasn't hunting, if he had any hobbies), he avoided it like the plague by complimenting you. Or at least trying to.

"I'm sorry if I'm being weird. It's just that I think you're so awful."

There was a pause as the both of you realized just what the blond had said. Then Prompto's eyes widened in horror as you tried to hide your hurt ego.

"Oh..."

"NOOO! I didn't mean that!" He shout as he reached his hands up, motioning for you to stop (like he was afraid you were going to get up right then and there and leave him) and in the process he knocked your water glass, tipping it over towards you. Luckily, the two of you saw the glass falling and caught it at the same time before anything spilled, with his hand landing on top of yours. And just as soon as he touched you, he withdrew his arm, tugging the cuff down with his other hand, clearly trying to hide the barcode tattoo on his wrist you had already seen. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean that at all! I was going to say you are so awesome, but also beautiful and then the words just came out as one and I totally don't think you're awful. Like at all. I'm just... Can we talk about you instead?" The look on Prompto's face, like he was suddenly afraid, broke your heart a little.

"Um Sure. What do you want to know?"

Prompto thought for a minute, eyes shifting back and forth since he didn't actually have a question he wanted to ask you. But eventually he blurted one out. "Got any pets?"

"No." Prompto's face fell, disappointed with how short that conversation topic had been. "But I used to when I was a kid. His name was Diagoro, and he was literally THE. Best. Dog. Ever." You told Prompto about how Diagoro used to roll over on top of your feet to stop you from leaving the house, how he used to bring you his toys when he thought you were sad, and how he always stood guard outside of the tub while your parents gave you a bath, thinking you would be as scared as he was. And Prompto listened the whole time, asked you questions about what he looked like, what your favorite memory of him was. Prompto even scooted his chair closer to you as you told him about when he died, how it took you months to figure out he hadn't actually gone to Tenebrae to see the fields of flowers there, and how bitter you were when your parents tried to apologize for lying by giving you a cat, which you turned out to be allergic to. You paused for a second to silently remember Diagoro before you tried pushing your luck and asking Prompto the same question.

"But what about you, any pets growing up?" And to your surprise, he actually answered.

"Kind of, but only for a few weeks. When I was in middle school, I found this little white puppy that had a hurt paw and brought her home." Prompto told you about how he had nursed her back to health, put up flyers everywhere to find her owner, and how it turned out to be Lady Lunafreya's dog all along. He told you more and more, about how she encouraged him to be friends with Noct, about how finding "Chibi" had changed his life, and about how excited he was to finally meet her in Altissia but never got the chance. It was the first time that entire night he didn't stutter nervously, or think to hard about what he was saying. He was just talking to you, finally letting you in.

"But it was a lot worse for Noct. He never admitted it, but I knew he was excited to see her again after all those years, excited to marry her. He lost almost everything in such a short time. It changed him for a while. It kind of changed all of us really." Prompto was looking down at his place of half eaten food, picking at it with his fork. You reached over and rested your hand supportively on his arm, drawing his attention to you.

"Life can be so unfair sometimes." You whispered softly, knowing what the pain of losing a loved one felt like. His eyes stayed on your hand for a few moments before meeting yours, and suddenly, as you were staring into each other's eyes, the atmosphere changed. You instantly became aware of just how small the table was as you watched his pupils dialate, turning his blue eyes black. And you trembled nervously when he unconciously licked his lips before letting out a slow breath. 

You knew it was rude to stare, but you couldn't break his gaze no matter how hard you tried, and it didn't look like he wanted you to either. He looked at you with trepidation in his eyes but wait. Did he just leaning in an inch? Yes, he must have. He was close enough for you to count each and every one of his freckles. There was no mistaking it, and no mistaking the way his eyes now fixated on your lips. He was getting closer, his eyes getting darker, and you more intoxicated by him, when....

* _THUD_ *

You were gifted a few seconds of confusion, wondering what that nose was, before your brain registered the pain now shooting down your shin. And for minutes that was literally all you could register. You grit your teeth trying your hardest not to cry as you rubbed your tender and bruised bone, only half aware that Prompto was talking.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Y/n, Are you okay? Oh my god!" Prompto was bouncing in his seat, placing his hands on your back, on your arm, on your shin, on you shoulders, on the top of you head, just completely unsure what to do with them or himself as you started tearing up from the pain. 

"It's okay, Prom." You winced as your fingers gently rubbed a nice sized welt on your leg. You didn't take the kick personally, but still inched your chair a bit farther away to protect yourself from any follow ups, which Prompto noticed, causing his already panicky self to go into overdrive. And for the rest of the night he was an even bigger mess than he had been before.

He curled into himself, kept doing this odd giggle/cough thing every time your eyes met, and kept rearranging his plate and silverware microscopic amounts, as if making the table look perfect would also make the date perfect. And when the check finally came, Prompto grabbed it from the waiter's hand directly, but dropped it a few times before he was able to open the booklet and see how much gil to leave. It, in all honesty, was just painful to watch and you felt so badly for him, but also completely baffled about why he was acting so.... lost. It couldn't just be nerves could it? Was he really that anxious over just dinner? You guys had been friends for a few months now and you thought he was over his embarrassed, shy stage long ago. Maybe something had happened on his hunt, maybe that's what it was. What if he was injured and he didn't even know it?

You were trying to figure it out what could have happened as the two of you walked silently back to your apartment in the very cool air, ignoring the way Prompto kept bringing his arm up and down, debating whether he should wrap it around you to help warm you up but he never did. You finally thought you figured it out and turned to him right when his arm was raised hovering behind you, but not touching you, causing Prompto to jump back, having been caught doing another thing that was weird.

"Hey Prom? Did you get hit by confusion or on the head or something during your last hunt?"

"I... wha? Uh... No. No, I didn't." You watched sadly as Prompto deflated right before your eyes at you well-meaning question. He looked down dejectedly as he opened the door to your apartment building for you and followed you in, hands tucked into his suit pant pockets. And he kept his head down as the two of you reached your door. 

"So...I guess this is goodnight. Thanks for going to dinner with me. I'm sorry if you didn't have fun tonight." He said guiltily as he stared down at the purple bruise he had given your leg, causing him to miss the soft, encouraging smile you tried to give him.

You could tell Prompto had given up, had completely written this date off as a deal breaker. And as you watched him turn away you realized how disappointed you felt.

Could this date have gone better? Definitely. Was it actually one of the worst dates you had ever been on? Absolutely. Would you ever go out with the shy, painfully awkward blond who loved dogs again? In a heartbeat. 

And you wanted him to know it, wanted him to know he still had a chance. But most of all, you really wanted to see what that almost kiss at the restaurant would have been like. 

And before you could talk yourself out of it, you grabbed his wrist, the one with the barcode, and spun him back around, hooking your free hand behind his neck, forcing his lips to crash onto yours.

And suddenly the date wasn't so bad.

You held him there against you, breathing in his almost citrus scent, just long enough to feel his tongue dance across your lips. Just long enough to feel his fingertips drag slowly down your bare back, sending a shiver through your body. Just long enough to leave him wanting more before you let him go, pushing him off you playfully.

"There! Maybe now for our next date you won't be so nervous." You said with a wink as you let yourself into your apartment without looking back, still feeling his eyes watch your every move. You wanted him to think you were calm and cool, but once inside, you collapsed against your closed door and broke out into a fit of excited giggles as you sank to the floor staring at your shin. And you realized it was all worth it, the terribly awkward conversations, the kick to the shin, the sheer amount of embarrassment you felt that night, all of it was worth it to see the way he looked at you after you kissed him. The adoration and want. And his smile. That goofy lopsided smile you loved so much. The whole night was worth it to see it and know it was just for you.

Maybe that date wasn't so bad. Maybe it was actually kind of perfect. You sat there on the floor thinking about everything that happened when...

"YES!!!!" You heard Prompto's jubilant cry on the other side of your door, letting you know your date was obviously still in your hallway, lost in post kiss bliss.

And you started giggling again and you knew. That was, with out a doubt, the best first date ever.


	21. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story behind Prompto's last two voicemails during their months apart.

" _Y/N is a bitch. An unforgiving, frigid bitch. She never loved me. If she ever did she wouldn't be doing this to me now. She would have talked to me. She would have let me explain. You don't just turn your back on someone you love. She never loved me. All she did was lie. I hate her. I hate everything about her._ "

Prompto stared down at his phone as he stood outside the bar, his hand shaking slightly from gripping it too hard. No missed calls, no texts, no sign you ever cared. And neither did he. He was done trying to win you back, done trying to save your two year relationship. Why had he even tried so hard? You weren't that funny, you weren't that kind, you weren't that good of a hunter, you weren't that beautiful. You weren't special.

But he could be with someone who was. Beautiful atleast. Kat was a lot prettier than you. She was so much more attractive than you, and unlike you, she actually wanted him. Actually answered when he called. Didn't make him beg for attention. Beg for forgiveness. Didn't make him feel like shit with her silence. She was nice, you were heartless. She was waiting for him right now inside the bar, you were gone.

The normally cheery blond shoved his phone angrily back into his pocket as he entered the crowded bar. His eyes searched in the dim lighting until they found her, by herself, somehow managing to turn heads just by sitting there.

Prompto wasn't smiling as he approached her, but in the dark lighting she didn't notice. "Hey, there you are. I was starting to think I was getting stood up."

"Not a chance." The gunslinger smirked, feeling oddly confident as he approached this sultry woman he barely knew. It was a far cry from his usual stuttering self. Usually he would have been more nervous trying to impress someone that looked like Kat, but not this time. He didn't care about impressing her, didn't care about dating her. All he cared about was forgetting you. Tonight and every goddamn night from now on. "This seat taken?" He asked without waiting for her to answer as he sat next to her.

He quickly ordered 3 shots, two for him, one for her and downed one of his quickly before realizing she had raised hers to clink against his. 

"Wow! Someone's in a hurry. Got somewhere you got to be?" Kat asked, raising her brows questioningly at the blond as he ordered another drink for himself.

"Just here with you..." He didn't mean to sound so bitter about it. He didn't want to be. He wanted to feel like himself again, feel alive. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. You know that right?" He asked guiltily when he saw she had heard his scornful tone.

Thankfully, Kat let it go and over the next hour the two of them talked (Kat more than Prompto) and drank (Prompto more than Kat). She was easygoing, she was hilarious. She was wonderful. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. Whatever it was, she had him laughing at least. And maybe if he laughed enough, one day he'd wake up from the nightmare and would actually feel happy again. But even though he was laughing, even though this stunning woman was giving him the attention he so badly craved, every few minutes Prompto would pull his phone out to check.

No missed calls, no texts.

He knew he was a real piece of work. Here he was with this incredibly sexy woman, way out of his league and all he could do was sulk about you. Who were you compared to her anyway? Just the short ugly troll he used to date. Used to, for whatever reason, think was the most beautiful person in the world. The person he thought was "the one."

The one that used to hide in his locker at Hammerhead to scare him, the one that used to jump on his back and demand piggyback rides through Lestallum. The one who used to wrap him up in your arms and let him use your soft chest as a pillow when he was sick. The one who used to make him feel like he was good enough, like he was wanted before you so callously took it all away.

Prompto hadn't realized he had completely zoned out until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, pulling him away from those bittersweet memories of you, finally realizing Kat had asked him a question.

"uh earth to Prompto, did you hear me?" Kat was more than a little annoyed by his lack of attention.

"oh no, sorry, I was just....Can you repeat that?" He could feel the alcohol start to take control of his mind and body as he hastily tried to reach in his pocket to dig out his phone, sure that it was you that had texted him. Praying that it was. But after dropping it a few times, he finally pulled up his texts and it felt like his heart was ripped out and replaced by a shard of ice.

_"Got another hunt for you that Caleb backed out from. Won't lie, it'll be dangerous. But let me know if you want it tomorrow. - Dave"_

"I asked if you wanted to get out of here? We could go back to my place." Kat repeated as she lightly placed her hand on his thigh, inching it higher and higher with each word. Prompto could feel the warmth of her hand as it slid up his leg in the dark bar, but for some reason, it made him feel sick. And the ice in his chest, it was so cold it burned. Why had Caleb backed out of a hunt? Did he have somewhere else he'd rather be? Was he with you? Were you letting Caleb have you now? Letting him taste you? Letting him dig his fingers into your hips, leaving his bruises over your soft skin? 

"I'm sorry, I gotta make a call real quick. It's work." Prompto lied as he got up and made his way to the semi-private hallway that led to the bathrooms. In his drunken stupor he knew you were, you had to be. Why wouldn't you? Being with Caleb would hurt Prompto the most. And that's what you wanted right? That's why you tortured him with your silence wasn't it? But he decided he would forgive you. He would let go of whatever fling he thought you were having with Caleb. You guys would be even then. You guys could move on then. All you had to do was answer his call, and he would know you still loved him. Answer the call, and he would forget about Kat and her invitation. Answer the call and he go wherever you were and bring you back home.

Come on, come on.

_ring._

Come on, Y/N, pick up.

_ring._

Please please please. Don't make him do this.

_ring._

_"Hey this is Y/N!... Can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I just might call you back."_

Even though his brain was foggy with alcohol, Prompto remembered the day you recorded that greeting. How happy you had been. He remembered how you had stolen a secret kiss from him right before you said you couldn't come to the phone. He used to love that greeting. But now he hated it. Hated your false promise that if he just left a message you would call him back. Hated the lie you told him every time he called now. Hated the way you made him think you actually loved him.

_beep._

"Fuck you. If you don't want to be with me, that's fine. I'll be with someone who actually does. I don't care what happens to you. I don't care that you never loved me. I don't care if you date Caleb. I just don't care anymore. If you want to leave than leave."

He was sober enough to hear his words slur and knew he would be embarrassed by it in the morning. But in this moment, he needed you to know just how over your cold, uncaring ass he was. 

Prompto stormed back to the bar to find Kat, who was watching the hallway he had disappeared to, waiting for him to reappear. Her eyes followed as he quickly closed the gap between the two of them, and he couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction when he watched as they widened with want when he was close enough for her to read the intent behind his own. Without stopping or slowing down, he rushed to her, pulled her in roughly towards him, and crashed his lips against hers hungrily. One of his hands twisted through her hair and his other ran up and down her body, grabbing her curves with a sudden need that surprised even him.

After a few seconds he pulled away, just enough to look at her. "Let's go." He commanded as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the bar, down the streets of Lestallum, to her apartment as she gave him directions breathlessly while she followed.

Once they arrived at her apartment, at the scene where he had.... made a mistake, he looked around, taken aback by how unfamiliar everything looked. He would have thought a night so pivotal, a night that uprooted his entire life, would have been more memorable. But the alcohol at Gladio's birthday, mixed with the months it's been since he was last here had made any memories he had fade away. And for some reason, he wished he could remember the night his life was ruined, wished he could remember if it was all worth it at least.

Prompto turned back around to face Kat, who was standing there, leaning against the door to close it shut as she slowly and sensually undid the top two buttons of the thin blouse she wore. The blond decided that that night didn't matter. Tonight did. Tonight he would remember. Tonight was the night he would let go of you and it would feel amazing and he would be free.

He tore off his vest and shirt as he took two or three steps back to her, pinning her against her own door, holding both her wrists above her hand with one hand, as he worked one of his legs in between hers. His other hand helped her to undo the remaining buttons of her shirt until it hung loose and open, exposing the lacy bra she wore underneath.

He pressed his lips against hers once more, enjoying the sound of her moaning into his mouth as he pulled down one of the cups of her bra and squeezed her exposed breast, gently pinching her hardening nipple, causing her to tremble as she pressed her hips into his growing erection.

'I want this' Prompto told himself, ignoring the heavy weight he felt in his stomach as he released Kat's hands, and dragged both of his down her body, past her skirt, until he could hook them under her knees, holding her up against him, without once breaking their kiss. 

Now with her hands free, he could feel her exploring his chest, his back, his neck as he carried her over to where he guessed her bedroom was, tossing her unceremoniously onto her bed when he finally found it.

He stood over the bed for a few seconds to just take in the image of Kat's body sprawled seductively on the bed as he slowly undid his belt and took off his jeans, exposing his very clearly defined erection beneath his boxer briefs. Prompto loved the way Kat was looking at him. Loved the way she was crawling over to him. Loved the way her nails brushed against his skin as she slowly took off his boxers. And loved the way her lips and hand felt wrapped around his cock. He reached behind her head, working his fingers in her hair and pressed her closer to him, making her take more of him in, as he let out a shaky breath. It had been a month and a half since the last time he been with you, and though it wasn't a particularly long time, because of the constant loneliness, the constant want to be with you and intimate with you, and close to you again, the last 6 weeks had felt like an eternity. But finally he was getting that connection he needed, even if it was from the wrong person. Even if it made a part of him sick. "Gods, babe, you are amazing. You feel so...nggh... so good."

Kat pulled away from him slowly, making sure to keep eye contact with him as she released his member with a small pop. Prompto watched with half lidded eyes a trail of saliva connecting them break as  she licked her lips. "Better than Y/N?" Kat asked with a confident smirk.

Prompto froze, trying to control the sudden rush of anger he felt. He was trying to forget about you, trying to finally be free of you and whatever hold you had over him for the last 2 years. Why would Kat bring you up? Why did she care? He was here wasn't he? Wasn't that enough for this woman?

Tired of waiting for his response, Kat once again wrapped her lips around Prompto, only to be shoved away and onto her back by the blond. His normally blue eyes turned black with anger and want as he grabbed her ankles, pulling her closer to him, causing her skirt to ride up as she gasped, clearly enjoying this new side of the sweet tempered man.

After bringing her towards the foot of the bed, Prompto climbed on top of her, supporting himself on one hand as he brought his face near hers, slowly inching his other hand down, below her skirt, pulling aside her panties until they found the little bundle of nerves he was looking for. "Kat, do me a favor?" He almost whispered dangerously as he started rubbing his fingers against her clit ferociously, but with just the right amount of pressure to make her start to moan and shake under him. Prompto reveled in the way she writhed underneath him, how her eyes begged him to keep going. He knew right now she'd do anything he asked, anything he wanted. All he had to do was ask.

"Don't ever fucking say her name again?" And then his mouth was on hers again, eating up her cries as she came undone beneath him, gripping his wrist tightly with her hands to keep his fingers against her. Prompto hadn't let up his ministrations until he felt her start to come down from her orgasm, loosening her grip on his hand.

He released her lips then, and started trailing his own across her jaw, down her neck, onto her chest. He reached behind her to unclasp her bra for her as she wriggled out from under him, taking off her blouse and then skirt and panties in one motion, inching herself up higher on the bed, coaxing him to follow. He obliged and started crawling towards her desperately as she bit her slightly swollen lip at the sight of him taking in her naked body. Once he reached her, his mouth was on her again, gently sucking one of her nipples, while his hand squeezed her other, causing her to sigh his name.

"This is what I want. This is who I want. This is good. This is going to be good." he told himself, ignoring the weight still lodged in his stomach like a stone. And as if the prove himself right, he laid down on top of her and started rubbing his erection against her wet slit, teasing her slightly, telling himself how much he loved the way she gasped when he did. 

But then he felt the familiar feeling of a hand running through his hair that caused him to stop everything he was doing, rethink everything he decided, and look up at Kat, thankful that it was dark so she couldn't see the way his lip quivered or the pained expression on his face. "Do you need a condom?" She asked him as she pulled his lips to hers.

Prompto shook as he squeezed his eyes shut again and nodded his head as he continued to kiss her. He wanted this. He wanted to want this. So why did he feel so sick?

Kat reached her free hand over to her nightstand drawer, fumbling around until she found what she was looking for. Prompto heard the sound of the foil wrapper tearing, felt as she expertly rolled the condom on, and could feel the heat coming from her as she helped line him up to her entrance. Prompto hadn't realized she had broken their kiss, hadn't realized how long she had laid there, waiting for him to make that next move, to take their relationship to that next level until he felt her dig her nails into his chest. "Please Prompto, I need you." Suddenly that anger Prompto felt earlier was back, except this time directed towards you. Why had he hesitated, why did he feel guilty? Because of you. But why should he have to feel guilty. You didn't want him anymore. But Kat did. Kat _needed_ him.

You left him.

Without warning, Prompto slammed himself into her, making them both moan, and he kept slamming into her, telling them both how much he wanted this, how good this felt. And right then, it really did feel good. It felt so good to be desired again. To feel something other than rejection and loneliness.

But it wasn't the same. As amazing and as exciting as it felt, it wasn't the same. He didn't love her, she didn't love him. What they were doing now couldn't be described as anything but sex. It was just sex. Empty, hollow sex, and as Prompto came in her, finding that release he had thought would make him forget all about you, that's how he felt. Empty. Hollow.

He told himself he would feel better in the morning, told himself it was just the alcohol. But hours later, after Kat had fallen asleep cuddled against him with his arm wrapped around her, Prompto still laid wide awake, staring at Kat's ceiling with her seductive voice echoing in his head.

"Better than Y/N?"

Her ill timed question kept running through his head, bringing with them the image of you. Of your body, of your hands, of your lips. He couldn't stop his mind from replaying everything he and Kat just did, except with you instead. Couldn't stop himself from imagining how different it would have been had it been with you. How different he would have felt if it were you in his arms.

"Better than Y/N?" 

Prompto eased his arm away from Kat, trying carefully to not wake her as he sat at the edge of her bed, digging through the pockets of his jeans that lay discarded on the floor until he found his phone. It was late, almost 3 in the morning. You wouldn't answer, you'd be asleep. You were always such a heavy sleeper, but he loved it because it meant every time he woke up before you, he would get to watch you sleep. Watch the way you would smile softly in his arms when he kissed you, or softly rubbed your cheek. 

It was late. You would not answer. But still he called, dialing the number from memory. He didn't actually want to talk to you. Didn't even plan on leaving a message. He just wanted to hear your voice again.

_"Hey this is Y/N!... Can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I just might call you back."_

Prompto could almost feel your lips against his as he remembered that soft, loving kiss you gave him. And before he realized it, your voicemail beeped and he was leaving a message. He had so much he wanted to tell you, so much he wanted to apologize for. And yet nothing at the same time; all his words blocked by that heavy stone in his stomach that like a cauldron, threatened to bubble over with all the emotions he tried to lock away. He grit his teeth and swallowed, trying to ease the burning feeling at the back of his throat, as he turned back around to make sure Kat was still asleep. And as softly as he could, to not wake up the woman next to him, he told you the only three words he could get out.

"....I miss you...." Before he hung up and started getting dressed again.

"Where you off to handsome?" Kat mumbled sleepily, having woken up when she felt him get off of the bed. Prompto made up a lame excuse about having to be up early for a hunt the next day, promising to call her. But really he just wanted to leave. He wanted to go back home. 

He walked through the near empty streets of Lestallum, fighting the emotions that simmered inside. And when he got back to the home he had shared with you, he pulled his phone out again. No missed calls. No texts.

He hadn't expected any this late but still he trembled as he looked down and saw the phone as empty as he was. He dialed again, wanting to hear your voice again, wanting to feel your lips on his through the sweet memory of a kiss so long ago. He sat on the floor, leaning against the apartment door, as he closed his eyes and listened to the ringing through his phone, until finally they stopped. But it wasn't your voice that greeted him when he got to your mailbox. It was the automated lady that existed only in phones.

_"We're sorry. This mailbox is full. Goodbye."_

Prompto's mouth fell open as he looked at his phone, double checking the number he knew was correct. No. No. No. This had to be a mistake. A glitch in your phone. 

He called again, and again, and again until he lost count. Each time hoping to hear your sweet, ethereal voice. Each time being greeted instead by her cold, electronic tone. "We're sorry. This mailbox is full. Goodbye."

Tears started welling as Prompto bit into a knuckle on his free hand to stiffle his sobs. He couldn't see your beautiful face, or hold your perfect body against his, and now your voice, your wonderful airy voice was gone too. You were gone. He was losing you all over again.

Prompto picked himself off of the floor, tears still falling freely like they did most nights in the privacy of his empty home, and without changing, without showering crawled into bed, pulling your pillow close to him to breath in the floral scent of your shampoo. And he knew then, as he cradled your pillow against him as if it where you, that you didn't care about him, that you didn't love him anymore. And he knew it was all his fault. All of it. And he had no one to blame but himself.

He laid there for hours and cried, breathing in your pillow, even after your sweet scent had disappeared, overshadowed by the smell of the bar and Kat's perfume that bled from his clothes, through the last piece of you he had. Prompto thought about you, thought about everything he truly loved about you, and when the first sounds of morning started pattering around the streets outside, when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never promised they would all be good one shots. This one actually hurt to write. I don't know why I did...why did i even do this fic??
> 
> I have to do a cute one next time to wash away the sad.
> 
> Btw what did you all think about Prompto's dlc!?????


	22. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the fic: the day after the wedding, two crownsguard walk into a jewelry store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has 200 kudos and I literally can not believe it or comprehend why. All that is running through my head right now is that scene from Hercules where Hades is yelling at Pain and Panic and they cry "We are worms! worthless worms!"
> 
> That's me. I'm the worm. And I definitely feel all the support I've received has been undeserved, but THANK YOU so much for all of it.
> 
> Now excuse me while I go ugly cry in the corner and think about my life.

Gladio raised an eyebrow as he stared at the seemingly innocuous building with blackened windows and steel bars over them, barely recognizing the name, Adamantinus & Sons. He pulled out his phone quickly to double check the text Prompto had sent him earlier, saying he needed Gladio's help and an address where to meet. Yup, this was definitely the right place, but why did the blond need to meet him at the jeweler Ignis had used for his and Aranea's wedding bands? There couldn't have been a problem with payment, it was Ignis. He would have made sure to take care of all of that long before his wedding the night before.

The man shrugged to himself as he opened the door and stepped inside, almost blinded by the dazzling lights. In stark contrast to the somber exterior, the interior was open and bright, completely lit up by a large crystal chandelier, whose light was reflected by all the glass cases that lined the walls of the store, and even on the light colored marble floor that was polished to perfection.

"Hey buddy, glad you could make it!"

When Gladio's eyes had finally adjusted, he saw Prompto at the far end of the store, practically skipping towards him as he came to thank his friend for showing up.

"I would have asked Iggy to come too, but you know. Didn't want to bother him and Aranea today." Prompto wagged an eyebrow, that was caked in blood, mischievously with a wink. It had been months since his freckled friend had smiled so easily, and Gladio was a bit taken aback by how carefree and happy Prompto seemed. Especially considering everything that had happened the day before.

Last night, when you had let Gladio escort you home after you talked to Prompto, your eyes were red and puffy and you were a lot quieter than normal, although you acted like everything was okay, tried to keep the conversation light. Gladio thought Prompto would have felt the same way, that your private talk together had gone terribly if you were crying. In all the years he had known you, he couldn't remember ever seeing you tear up except for that time you injured your leg pretty bad on a hunt.

But here he was, the father to be himself, looking like he didn't have a care in the goddamn world, completely ignoring even the deep cut above his eyebrow that must have hurt. Why did he get to be so happy, when you weren't? How was that fair? Maybe he was in shock.

"Prompto, why are we here?" The shield asked curtly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. The two of them, in their black crowns guard uniforms were like two bulls in a China shop. Too rough and tumble for the fine jewelry they were surrounded by. Atleast the sole attendant helping Prompto seemed to think so, based on the way he was eyeing the behemoth of a man.

"Over here, big guy! Take a look!" Prompto ran back to the far end of the store, where the finest, most luxurious pieces were, kept safe behind locked cases and high end security. Prompto waved over his tattooed friend needlessly as Gladio took his time heading over to spite his overly chipper friend. Still feeling resentful for what Prompto had done after his birthday, for having lied to you and drag him and Ignis into the middle of everything, for all the choices the blond had made since which Gladio and Ignis tried to talk him out of, their relationship these past few months had been strained. But still, when Prompto said he needed help, that it was important, Gladio came. Albeit begrudgingly.

"So honest opinion, what do you think about that one?" Prompto asked as Gladio approached, turning his attention to the case and pointing to what had to be the biggest, most ostentation diamond ring in the entire store. It had a large square diamond surrounded in a halo of smaller diamonds and a thick band frosted with, once again, more diamonds. It looked like something from the old Lucian vaults, an heirloom handed down from royalty. Something meant for special occasions only, since it was too gaudy for normal wear. Gladio's amber eyes widened as he looked back and forth from the ring to Prompto completely confused.

"Think about it for what Prompto?" Gladio asked slowly, feeling his short temper start to rise as he started connecting the dots.

Prompto, still smiling down at the ring, ignored the dangerous tone in his friend's voice. "I'm going to ask her to marry me." He almost whispered dreamily, his voice quivering with happiness.

"Hmph. Which one?" Gladio asked dryly, truly unable to keep up with Prompto's erratic decisions lately, and not caring enough to even try anymore. For all Gladio knew, Prompto could be talking about either Kat or Y/N. And honestly, the ring he had picked out screamed the former since you didn't really wear jewelry, other than the silver bangle (with a tiny chocobo charm) the blond had given to you for your birthday last year, to help keep you safe.

But even Gladio, who was still so angry at his younger friend, felt a little badly for asking when Prompto snapped his head up to study his friend's face. To see if he was just taking a cheap shot at him again or if Gladio really didn't know. And when Prompto realized his muscular friend had asked in complete sincerity, that not even his closest friends knew how he felt about you anymore, the look of absolute shame, guilt, and sadness that Gladio had seen him wear everyday since you had found out slowly washed over his freckled face, replacing all the joy that had been there mere seconds before. But however badly Prompto felt now couldn't hold a candle to how you must have felt this whole time. And they both knew it.

Prompto dropped his head defeatedly, staring hard back at the ring as if it held all the secrets of the universe that he so desperately needed. "Y/N. It's for Y/N. Of course it is." He responded shortly, pretending like it was the most obvious thing in the world, causing Gladio to scoff at him. "What? What the fuck was that for?" Prompto lashed out at his close friend, like he did every time Gladio or Ignis had tried to tell him he was making yet another mistake. And quite frankly Gladio was getting tired of being treated like the bad guy.

"Nothing, just must be pretty nice to be you isn't it? Having your cake and eating it too?" Gladio said sarcastically, as Prompto turned to face him directly, telling him to shut up in the most colorful language the photographer knew, causing the jeweler to gasp. But still Gladio continued, finally getting to vent after months of dealing with Prompto's shit.

"What's it like getting to go home with Kat one night and then ask Y/N to marry you the next?"

"I said shut the fuck up Gladio. It's not like that and you know it." Prompto was shaking now, his eyes darkened with anger as he held his balled up fists at his sides, trying his hardest not to hit his taller, stronger friend.

"Then tell me what it IS like, Prompto. I think we all'd like to know. Cuz from where I'm standing, it looks like you cheated on Y/N, got all of us to lie to her for you, knocked her up, didn't even wait for her side of the bed to cool before you started fucking Kat, and now expect to just ask Y/N to marry you? Like you can buy your way out of this. Does that sound right to you?" Gladio asked, listing off everything Prompto had done on his fingers to emphasize his point . "What makes you think you even have a chance with her anymore?" Gladio asked pointing a thick finger on Prompto, nudging him off balance just a bit.

"Because she still loves me." Prompto replied angrily, as he brushed off his friend's hand and looked up at Gladio with absolute confidence. "I know she does."

"Oh yeah, and how do you know, Romeo? She confess her undying love for you last night?" Gladio mocked rather cruelly, sneering when Prompto shook his head, still glaring at Gladio.

"So what makes you so goddamn sure then? Hm?" Gladio crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Prompto to enlighten him.

"Because it's my baby, Gladio! Y/N is having MY baby. She had other options when she left, didn't she? She could have started her life over, erased every part of me from it but she didn't. She chose to keep MY baby. It means something. It has to." Prompto nodded decidedly as he looked back down at the jewelry selection, still shaking.

"Well hate to break it to you, Prom, but just because she kept it, doesn't mean she wants help. Not yours or mine." Gladio snapped back without thinking, as he too looked down into the case at no ring in particular, missing the way Prompto's almost black eyes narrowed at him. "What do you mean, 'your help'?" The blond whispered.

Gladio looked up and was met with a look of utter betrayal, painted across the blond's now pale face. It shocked the muscular man, who immediately looked away, unable to face whatever pain he was causing one of his oldest friends, no matter how angry with him he was. Understanding now a fraction of the guilt Prompto must have felt this entire time, Gladio, for the first time since his birthday, could sympathize with his friend the smallest bit. But still, it wasn't the same at all. What Prompto did was completely wrong, but Gladio could hold his head up high, knowing he was just trying to do right by you.

Gladio took a deep breath, trying the reign in the awkward embarrassment of having to tell Prompto about his conversation with you last night, before all hell broke loose. "Look Prompto, you were busy playing house with Kat, and Y/N. She didn't want anyone to know, especially you. But it's not right, for her to have to do everything by herself so I just offered. As a _friend_..." Gladio's voice started out assertive, defensive even, but by the end had just trailed off, not wanting to actually say how he had offered to help, knowing it used to be one of Prompto's biggest fears. That you and he secretly had a thing going.

But Prompto wasn't letting him off the hook that easy. "Offered. What. Gladiolus?" His voice trembled slightly. Gladio looked back up defiantly, thinking it was pretty rich for Prompto of all people to demand the truth.

"I asked her to marry me." Gladio said simply, as he shrugged like it was no big deal. But he still couldn't hold Prompto's wide eyed, furious gaze long and looked back down, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "But it's not like she -----"

_Crack_

The sound of Prompto's fist smashing against Gladio's cheek was almost deafening. The larger man fell over the glass case he was next to, cradling his jaw, eyes watering from the pain as Prompto shook out his hand, wincing but still staring daggers at his friend. When Gladio recovered from the shock of Prompto punching him, he lunged at the smaller man, grabbing his vest collar, pulling the gunslinger closer to him until his amber eyes were staring directly into equally irate blue eyes. And the poor attendant, who nervously hopped on one foot then the other, unsure of what to do since both men were so much bigger and stronger than him, went completely ignored as he begged them to take it outside.

"I'm giving you a pass on that one because of everything that happened yesterday, but don't even think for a second I'd ever let you do that again." Gladio threatened dangerously. But Prompto didn't back down, choosing instead to shove Gladio hard, forcing the shield to let go as he stumbled back a bit.

"Then don't you ever think about asking _MY_ girlfriend to marry _you_!" The blond yelled back, his face beet red now as he squared his shoulders preparing for Gladio to lunge again.

Gladio realized then as he stared down at him how different Prompto was from the annoying, scrawny kid tagging along on the road trip. The one that was so easily pushed aside. He realized how much stronger and more confident he had become after years of hunting, how he wouldn't run away from a challenge anymore. And though Prompto still had a lot of growing up to do, he had come a long way which, under all the intense emotions he was feeling now, made the King's Shield proud, knowing that when the time came for Noct to return, Prompto would be ready.

Gladio relaxed his stance, shifting his weight onto one leg and folding his arms, trying to ease the tension in the room much to the relief of the shop's proprietor. "Last I checked Prompto, Kat was your girlfriend. Maybe you've made such mess of things lately that even you're confused. But until you can make sense of your life, don't go dragging Y/N back into it." He said, firmly but more gently than he had talked to Prompto in months, which did not go unnoticed by the blond as he too put his fists down.

"You don't think I know what happened, Gladio? You think I don't know how many times I've messed up. I get it, okay? You and Ignis don't have to keep reminding me what I did, I remind myself every goddamn day. I think about it all the time." Prompto leaned back over the case that held the ring, resting his elbows on the glass to support his weight as he covered his face with his gloved hands. "You act like I don't regret it all, like I don't look around my empty apartment and wish I could take back every dumbass decision I've made since your birthday. I GET it Gladio. It took me a while but I finally get it." Prompto sniffled slightly as he stood back up, still trembling with rage but directed solely at himself now.

Prompto paused for a minute to stare back at the ring with the same intensity he had before, still trying to find the answers he needed in it. "But I'm trying, at least I am now. I broke up with Kat right after Ignis's rehearsal dinner. Last night we were just going as friends, or at least I was stupid enough to think. But I didn't go home with her, I am not with her and I don't want anything to do with her anymore. And I'm not just going to propose to Y/N willy nilly, like you. I'm going to wait, until she's ready to forgive me. Ready to move on with me. I know it's going to take a long time for her to trust me again. For her to even consider giving me another chance. But that's okay. I want to make it up to her, I want to be there for her, I want to take care of her and prove to her how much I love her. I want to give her the very best of everything, me included. I want to give her what she deserves. That's why I want this ring for her. But.... Even though it's the biggest, most expensive one in the store, I still don't think it's good enough. She deserves so much more. What do you think?" Prompto asked again, desperate for some kind of validation, one way or another.

Gladio sighed, feeling guilty for having given Prompto such a hard time lately. Gladio knew he hadn't been the same since the night you left, he didn't smile the same, didn't laugh at all, he didn't even take pictures anymore, choosing instead to use his camera's battery life to flip through old photos when he thought no one was looking.

"I think you keep talking about what you want, but what does Y/N want?" Gladio asked quietly, forcing Prompto to really think about everything, not just the ring.

Prompto's eyebrows furrowed while he thought about the answer. After a few moments he nodded just slightly before addressing the still scared attendant (making him jump a little), asking him to take out and box the ridiculously named "forever and always" ring. Gladio put his hand over his eyes, cringing as Prompto made his purchase, thinking it was the enormous and hideous ring he picked out before.

But when he looked back up, he was surprised to see Prompto smiling as he studied a completely different ring in his hands. It had a much smaller center diamond that was iridescent, catching the light from every angle, held by a white gold band shaped into delicate infinity symbols on both sides, with smaller diamonds set in. It may not have been the biggest diamond in the store, and wasn't the fanciest ring by any means, but it was beautiful. And Gladio knew, if given by the right person, at the right time, you would cherish it. But Gladio looked back at Prompto out of the corner of his eye and wondered if that was him anymore.

"You know she might never be ready right? She might never want what you want?" Gladio said cautiously, hating that he had to be the one to remind his idealistic friend that life didn't always go the way people planned.

But reality didn't seem to ebb away the hope Prompto still felt. Smiling down at the glistening stone, clearly imagining what it would be like to see you wear it, Prompto answered. "She wants to have my baby. I know it won't be today, or tomorrow. It might not even be in this lifetime, but she loves me, Gladio. You gotta at least give me that, right?" Prompto's clear blue eyes twinkled as he flashed a grin brighter than the chandelier in the store. "So what do you think?" He asked again, pointing the open clamshell box so his friend could get a closer look.

"It's perfect." Gladio agreed, as the two finally left the store, much to the attendant's relief.

* * *

Once they were outside, the two friends said their goodbyes, as Prompto closed the lid, carefully placing the box back in the bag, holding it tight in his hand. But he hadn't even taken a step before turning back to around, awkwardly kicking the sidewalk. "Hey, Gladio?" Prompto called out before his friend had gotten too far, "um. Thanks. For everything. I mean it. I know I've been an idiot lately and I needed a good kick in the pants to get my head on straight. You could say that I'm ' _gladio'_ you helped today." Prompto snickered at his own cringe worthy pun, laughing for the first real time in maybe 4 months.

And Gladio couldn't help but chuckle back at his friend, as he brushed off the gratitude. "Anytime, shorty, just, don't mess this up again? Or else it really will be a kick in the pants you get from me, got it?" He warned as he walked backwards, waving to the blond.

"Thanks big guy, got it!" Prompto yelled over his shoulder as he got in his car, hiding the ring carefully before he typed in your address into his phone, feeling like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was going to win you back. He knew it. And as he drove over to your place, he couldn't stop imagining it. Your eyes filled with love as he knelt down, you saying yes before kissing him, maybe with so much force he'd fall over because you were that excited.

And as he scaled the rickety steps to your apartment, feeling as nervous as he had for your first date, he wondered if that version of you, the one that was so in love with him, would be the one to greet him, or would it be the angry you he had seen at the restaurant? Would a shocked, but flattered gasp escape your lips, then a soft smile grace your beautiful face? Or would your soft features just twist into a scowl? Would you whisper his name with your kind, airy voice, or would his name fall off your lips, bitter and spiteful? Would you jump into his arms and hug him like you used to, sending over the moon? Or would you reach back and slap him so hard he'd be seeing stars again?

He imagined all of these thing, all of your possible reactions as he took a deep breath to ready himself and knocked on your door.

"Here's your money, you blood sucker!" Prompto looked down as something painfully hit him in the chest, staring at sack of gil in his hand completely confused.

_'Oh well, at least it wasn't a slap.'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took me so long! I had originally planned to release it sooner, but then thought I had to rework a part, but then didn't end up having to, but then went on vacation.
> 
> Sorry!!
> 
> Oh well. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. I'm planning to doing just 3 or 4 more add on chapters and then really sitting down and thinking of another fic but which chocobro should I center it on? Hm. Decisions decisions.


	23. The Quay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fic: "may your heart be your Galdin Quay." -LAVA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has got the be the least angst i've ever written and i hate it. But i felt like the oneshots i've written so far had been mostly angst, and little fluff, so here you go.

Prompto's eyes darted back and forth between his mostly packed duffle bag and the small "gift" Gladio had given him earlier that day, trying to stop the blush he could feel burning his cheeks. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping to calm his nerves as he reasoned with himself.

What's the big deal anyway? He'd been on a ton of hunts with you. This one was no different. So what if it was the first hunt the two of you had been on solo since you started going out? So what if it was in Galdin Quay, the most romantic place in all of Lucis? So what if it was just far enough away from Lestallum that there was a chance the two of you would need to spend the night? It wasn't what Gladio thought. The blond wasn't planning to... Would you even want to?

Prompto swallowed as he thought about how amazing the last two months had been with you, save for him kicking you on the first date. Thought about those little things you did that hinted that you might like him. Like the times you stole not-so-secret kisses from him at HQ, unashamed if people saw, the times you'd pull him into a hug and sigh against his chest, the times he'd walk you back to your apartment after a date, and how, when kissing you goodnight, you wouldn't push him away if he pulled you closer. How your lips seemed almost as desperate for more as his.

But what if it was all wistful thinking? It had to be. You were amazing, funny, independent, and did he mention amazing? But Prompto? He was a wreck. Never knowing exactly what to say or do. He couldn't believe someone like you would ever like him. But maybe you did. You always laughed at his lame jokes, you never said no when he asked you on a date. He even overheard you once tell another hunter that yes, you were "with" someone so if he could stop asking that would be great. 

Still he wasn't convinced. You probably just said that to get Eros off your back. Girls did that sometimes right? It didn't necessarily mean you and Prompto were _together_ together. And he didn't want to make the mistake of pushing you too far too fast. Or come off like he was only dating you for one reason. So he'd always pull away first, end his goodbyes at the appropriate side of your door, and tell himself that the almost disappointed look in your eyes was just a trick of the light. All while desperately seeking some definitive sign that you really wanted to be with him.

So when he was assigned a super simple mission to change all the lamp bulbs surrounding Galdin Quay but ordered to bring a partner anyway just in case there was trouble on the way there, he didn't hesitate to tracked you down and ask if you'd go, even offering the make it a dinner date, since you guys were already there. But not for the reasons Gladio thought. Just to spend more time with you and keep looking for clues.

That's honestly why he asked but now, a few days and a trunk full of new bulbs that warded daemons later, here he was in his bedroom staring nervously at the small cardboard box Gladio had gotten him, fiddling with one of the 12 foil packets inside undecidedly. He REALLY didn't think it would happen... He'd be a real slime if he did... Well maybe _just_ incase...

He was just about to take one out and keep it tucked away in the pair of extra socks he packed when--

* _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*_

 _"Guess who?_ _Open up!"_

Prompto let out a yelp as the box of condoms fumbled out of his hands, spilling the contents onto his bed. "C-coming! Wait no! I didn't mean ' _coming_ '!"

"...Huh!??"

Prompto scrambled hysterically to grab all the packets and shove them in his nightstand, as if you would somehow materialize in his room any moment now. "I'll be there in a sec!" He yelled back, scanning his room one more time. He was sure everything was hidden, but grabbed his duffle bag to meet you at the door anyway to be safe.

He opened the door to find you leaning coolly on the doorframe, looking magnificent as ever wearing hunting fatigues that were a little too loose on you, carrying your own small bag, with an unimpressed look as you stared at the still blushing blond.

"You are  _so_ weird." You said simply as you leaned up to give him what was supposed to be just a quick kiss. But Prompto couldn't help himself and turned that quick kiss into two quick kisses, which turned into a longer, messier kiss. And suddenly his hands were tangled in your hair as his tongue teased your parted lips. But, as abruptly as your impromptu makeout session started, Prompto remembered himself and broke away awkwardly. "Hey, we better get going before the place is swarming with daemons." The blond quipped, catching his breath before picking up both bags that lay forgotten on the floor. 

His eyes widened for a second when he saw you frown at him, afraid he had made you feel uncomfortable with the eagerness of his greeting. But then his fear turned to confusion when you gave him a patient, knowing smile. "Alright Sunshine." You sighed. "Lead the way."

Prompto wasn't entirely sure what that look was for, but he shrugged it off as the two of you made your way to the car he borrowed for the mission. And within a couple of minutes, bags were packed, the light bulbs double counted, and the two of you were off, singing badly to the radio as he drove you to the beach resort.

The long drive seemed to fly by with the two of you talking and laughing the entire ride and before either of you knew it, you were greeted by the sound of waves crashing against the shore and the smell of fresh seafood wafting over to the car. Prompto took in a deep breath of the salty sea air, knowing there was no one he'd rather be with changing these soft romantic lights scattered around the Quay to the harsher, illustrious ones Cindy and Cid developed specifically to ward away daemons.

The two of you worked together effortlessly, having found a rhythm with each other over the last 2 months, 12 dates, and 43 kisses (not that he was counting), and, a few hours later, stood side by side on the steps of the dock leading to the hotel, surveying all your hard work, both agreeing the new lights unfortunately took away from the romantic ambiance of the bay.

"Oh well, at least it'll be able to stay open for a few more months now." Prompto pointed out optimistically, knocking shoulders with you lightheartedly. "Now how about that dinner I promised you? Do you want to change?" He called over his shoulder, already making his way to the car to grab your bag for you. 

He smiled to himself when he felt you catch up with him, working your fingers in between his before leaning up to peck his cheek. Hand holding and pecks were definitely a good sign... but not 'next level' good.

The two of you walked slowly up to the restaurant hand-in-hand, Prompto carrying both bags in his other while you rested your head against his shoulder and continued chatting with him about nothing and everything until you both parted ways to change into the spare clothes you brought for dinner so you wouldn't have to eat in all your sweaty attire.

Prompto finished before you and was waiting in the lobby, fidgeting anxiously with the leather bracelets on his wrist. "Keep it together, Prom. It's just a date. Just a normal date." He chanted to himself, suddenly remembering the way Gladio wagged his eyebrow when Prompto told him where the two of you were going.

Unfortunately, the calming effect of his pep talk went right out the window when he saw you re-emerge from the bathroom, you were just so stunning. And it wasn't because the dress you wore blew just the right way in the beach breeze, or the way your hair fell perfectly across your chest when you wore it down. It was just you. Your smile, the way your eyes twinkled, the sound of your laugh. You were just so beautiful he didn't know if he'd ever stop getting nervous around you.

Dinner started out slowly with the gunman stuttering more than he had in weeks, which didn't go unnoticed by you. And you reaching over to rest a hand on his knee while telling him to stop jiggling his leg wasn't helping. But soon enough the two of you were laughing as easily as you always did when Prompto didn't think too much. Oh but wait, did you just brush your foot up his leg? You probably just thought it was the table or something. What's that look for you're giving him? Just a shadow from the dim lights.

After dinner, the blond felt a tad crestfallen, assuming that the two of you would be heading back to Lestallum now, but when you suggested walking around the resort a little more, Prompto was happy to oblige, never ready for any of your dates to be over. Eventually, after taking in the view of Angelsgard, and having a drink at the lounge in the back, the two of you found yourselves on the long pier below, next to the benches, giggling for no reason as you swayed slightly in each other's arms, dancing to the soft music you could hear drifting from the restaurant.

Prompto smiled as he looked down at you wrapped up in his winter jacket, resting your head on his chest. He loved moments like this, the quiet ones. The ones where the two of you were completely content and comfortable just being in each other's presence, no words or jokes or bad puns needed. It was moments like this the freckled blond knew, without a doubt, that he loved you.

It's then he realized how badly he wanted to tell you. Something about being here with you, the soft glow from the restaurant shining in the water, your dress brushing up against him in the breeze, still warm from you body. He didn't want to hold it in anymore. He had already let it slip once before, but that didn't count. You hadn't believed him and just laughed it off, like it were such a ridiculous notion for the enamored man to love you. But he did, he really did and he wanted you to know, even if you didn't feel the same way. "Y/N, I love you."

Prompto knew it was still really early in the relationship, he knew you might not feel the same way yet, but when he felt you tense slightly as you lifted your head off his chest to look into his azure eyes, he could feel his heart crack just the slightest. "I know you probably don't believe and I don't expect you to say it back. I just needed to tell you." He swallowed softly as your eyes widen in shock, fearing he might be scaring you off with his sudden profession.

But after a few tense seconds, a slow, shy smile started spreading across your face as you looked up at him through thick lashes. "I love you too, Prom." You whispered so softly, he almost hadn't heard. But he did, and noticed for the first time how tight his arms wound around your back, how warm your skin felt underneath the thin material of your dress, and how lovely your lips were as they quivered nervously.

And then something inside the blond snapped, some unseen restraint, and then everything blurred. One second you were in his arms, dancing innocently in the dark, and the next, you were against the wall, pinned there by his body with one of your legs wrapped tight around his waist, held firmly in his iron grip as his hand inched dangerously up your thigh, fast approaching soft skin he hadn't dared to explore yet. His free hand held one of yours above your head, while his mouth ravaged yours, eating up the delicious moans that came spilling out. He was only semi-aware of your other hand which had snaked up his neck to grab a fist full of his hair, tugging at him slightly. Whether you were pulling him away from you or closer, Prompto didn't know or care as he rolled his hips into yours, desperate for some friction, causing you to break his kiss as you gasped wantingly, despite the layers of cloth between where your bodies connected. The two of you were left panting as you both exchanged shocked looks.

Prompto realized then what he was doing, the compromising way he held you against him, that fact that the two of you could be seen at any moment.

"W-we should probably start heading back to Lestallum. Before we get too tired." Prompto offered, his voice quivering slightly as he tried to be chivalrous while ignoring the tightening bulge in his pants held directly against your clothed heat.

"Yeah, we should..." You agreed, filling Prompto with shame for the way he regretted even offering. But instead of pushing off of him, he felt your leg tighten around his waist as the two of you stood rooted there, on the isolated dock between the benches. "Or.." Your voice trailed off breathlessly as you trembled, bringing you lips just close enough to brush against his with each ragged breath you took. 

"Or...?" Prompto replied weakly after you, unwilling and unable to move now.

Prompto saw your eyes widen then as they looked desperately between his blue ones, almost begging him. "We could stay here tonight?" Your voice was small and quiet, unsure of what his answer would be.

But you had no reason to be. Your words had barely left your lips by the time Prompto's mouth was on you again, his fingers releasing your thigh as he pulled you off the wall towards the stairs leading back to the lounge.

Once the two of you reached the steps, you pushed him away all together with the cutest giggle and started running back towards the hotel coaxing him to chase you. Prompto watched you for just a second as he stood there empty handed. You never looked so beautiful, running ahead of him, turning back every few steps to tempt him to follow you. But once you reached the landing and called out to him, he woke up from his reverie and started after you, only catching up as you breathlessly ask the front desk for a room that cost about half a month's rent.

You had barely gotten the room open before Prompto spun you around again, crushing his lips against yours as he kicked the door shut behind him. Your tongue wrestled with his as you shook off his fur coat you were wearing. Still not believing this was real, that this was actually happening, with YOU, Prompto pulled away just enough to ask, "You really love me?"

You let out a soft laugh as worked your fingers through his soft hair again, luring him to you as you backed up towards the bed. "I promise, Sunshine. I love you, I love everything about you." You said in between the openmouthed kisses you peppered on his neck as your hands worked blindly to undo his belt buckle. You're words were meant to be reassuring, meant to quell any doubts he had, but Prompto's eyes snapped open, realizing you couldn't possibly mean that. Because you didn't know everything there was to know about him yet. 

It's not that he had been hiding it from you, not that he purposefully kept it from you, but it hadn't been a factor before. Hell, before today he was sure that each date with you would be the last. But here you were, telling him you loved him, choosing to spend the night with him. All without knowing the real him, without knowing who it was you were choosing. If you did would you still want to be here? Would you still love him if you knew? He loved you so much, more than anyone he had ever met and he knew he had to tell you. Even if it meant losing you.

Your lips had found their way to his again as you worked on unbuttoning his pants now that his belt hung loose. It took everything he had to grab your wrists and pull your hands away as you were lower his jean zipper. "Y/N, wait, wait."  He mumbled as he finally found the will to separate his lips from yours. He carefully guided you the few steps to the bed until you were sitting there, looking up at him, completely bewildered. He took a second to take the sight of you in, your disheveled hair that fell down your shoulders, your kiss swollen lips you bit nervously, and your wide, worried eyes staring up at him. You were flawless.

"Before we do what I think we're going to do, I have to tell you something. About me. About what I am, what I have been my entire life..." His voice broke a few times as he looked down and fiddled nervously with the bracelets on his wrist, before he glanced up at you to gauge your reaction so far. He was taken aback to find you sitting there with that patient, knowing look he had seen back at his apartment earlier that morning, almost like you were expecting this conversation, but how could you be? He looked back down at his wrist, struggling to find the words to say. "Y/N, I... I'm.... I'm...."

"A virgin." You finished for him with a definitive nod. His eyes instantly snapped up, returning your sympathetic, and understanding look with one of complete dismay.

"WHAT!?" 

"....what?" You squeaked, realizing your mistake. You tried to make your face stoic as you pretended with all your might that you didn't just say what he knew he heard, but the doe-eyed way you looked at the blond gave you away. You swallowed quietly trying to hold Prompto's incredulous gaze but after a few seconds, you turned beet red and grabed the pillow next to you to bury your face.

"You think I'm a virgin?"

"... No?"  

Prompto may not have been the coolest hunter in town but he still had a little sense of pride, which was now beaten and bruised. "Why would you think that?" Asked slowly, trying to sound calmer than he actually was.

You lifted up your face sheepishly as you sputtering out a defense about a mile a minute. "Well, I mean. You remember our first date, it didn't go super well and didn't exactly scream suave, Prom. And we've been dating for over 2 months and you still haven't tried anything with me so I thought that maybe it's because you were a virgin and you were too embarrassed to tell me, so I didn't want to press you about it. And please don't look at me like that." You whimpered, twisting the hem of your dress nervously in your hands.

"Well. I'm _not_. And I'll have you know I've been with _lots_ of women." Prompto said haughtily, purposefully being vague knowing he might be exaggerating. But when he saw your eyes narrow at his comment he knew whatever upper hand he had had in the conversation was gone.

"How many?" You asked testily, daring him to answer as your crossed your arms and legs intimidatingly.

"That's... that's not important right now. That's not what I wanted to tell you." Prompto stuttered, suddenly feeling like he had stepped into a trap. But luckily you let it go, wanting instead to understand what was going on now.

"So... what is it then?" You asked gently, knowing whatever secret he held couldn't be good. Prompto took in a deep breath as he stood in front of you, knowing he had no choice but to just say it.

"I'm not who you think I am. I wasn't born in Lucis, I wasn't, I wasn't born at all. I was made, in a lab. Cloned from a Nif general who did horrible experiments on others like me, turning them into those Magitek troops the Empire used. That's what I was supposed to be. One of them. That's... what I am." He stood there frozen for a few seconds, eyes glued to you, waiting for you to say something, anything, but you didn't. You just sat there, probably in shock, with an even but unreadable expression, like you were waiting for him to tell you more.

But slowly, he could see his words finally sink in as you looked back and forth between his blue eyes, confused. "Why are you telling me this now?" You whispered.

"Because if it changes how you felt about me, if knowing the truth meant I had to let you go, I needed it to be now. Because if I waited any longer, if I fell anymore in love with you, I don't think I could." Prompto started shaking as he looked down, ashamed of the truth, that he could ever be so weak as to even consider about not telling you, just to keep you. Just because he wouldn't be able to let go.

He cringed as he saw in his peripheral,  you stand up, assuming you wanted to leave. Assuming you were rejecting him like he knew you would. But his pain turned to shock when a few seconds later, your dress fell to a pile on the floor near his feet. Before he could piece together what was going on, what you were doing, he saw what had to be your bra add to the pile of clothes landing purposefully on his shoes making the already lost man's head spin. He started trembling again as his eyes darted up, intending to find your eyes for answers, but falling short and getting stuck half way, staring at your now exposed breast, causing his brain to short circuit.

You must have seen him staring (how could you not, he couldn't function enough to try and be subtle about it) because you took a small step forward as you reached for his right hand. "That's not what I meant Prompto." Your voice pierced the blond's languid thoughts as you pressed his hand onto one of the breasts he was studying so intensely, giving him no choice but to let out a jagged breath as he gently squeezed it. "I meant why are you telling me something I already knew? Why did you think I would even care?" You finished asking, your free hand hooking beneath his chin, gently forcing his eyes away from your body, to your face.

"You... you knew?" Prompto asked, as you gently stroked the freckles on the blushing man's cheeks. You gave him a soft, surprisingly chaste kiss (considering your lack of attire) before dropping both hands to his that still held your breast, gently undoing the leather straps hiding his barcode.

"I saw the tattoo on our first date, Sunshine. Everyone who's ever gone through an Empirial checkpoint knows only MT's have those." 

Prompto was rendered speechless, shocked to the core by not just your almost naked self, but the nonchalance with which you accepted his confession with. The fact that you knew since the very first date and still chose to kiss him, chose to date him, chose to love him. What in Eos did he ever do to deserve you?

"Now, if you're done telling me things about you I already know, I have a much better use for that mouth of yours." Your thumb swiped across his bottom lip as you bit yours. Prompto watched as your lips turned up to that coy, perfect-blend-of-mischief-and-sweetness smile of yours. The one he remembered from the end of your first date. He loved that smile, loved that it was HIS smile, and loved the wink that followed. "How about you prove to me you're not a virgin, Virgin?" 

Your teasing giggle turned to a surprised yelp as Prompto, without warning and in one fluid motion, hooked his hands behind your legs and threw the both of you onto the bed. Flashing a cheeky grin, his hands, still hooked around your thighs, parted your legs further as he kissed his way down your bare torso, only letting go when his lips reached your panties, as his fingers slowly peeled the last bit of clothing you had on, like you were a present for him to unwrap.

Once he had you completely exposed , he took one linger look up, wanting to memorize every inch of your perfect body, before his mouth descended on your already wet heat, expertly toying with the bundle of nerves, moaning eagerly at how delicious you tasted, while he curled two of his fingers into your slick center massaging you inside and out. He stayed down there drinking you up as you started clawing at the sheets below you, as your legs started to tremble around his head, and as his name tumble out of your beautiful mouth like a prayer at church (Glory Hallelujah!). It wasn't until your breathy cries echoed in the quiet room, and yourbody twisted and writhed uncontrollably beneath him, and your thighs closed shut around his head, forcing him to use both of his to hold your thighs apart so he could tease every second out of the first orgasm he ever gave you, that he released your sensitive, dripping sex to look back up at you, smirking as he licked your juices off his lips.

"Jesus, Prompto...." He wished he could photograph this, the way you stared at him, shocked and shaky, with little beads of perspiration forming on your skin as you tugged his hair slightly, signalling for him to kiss you. "Told you I'm not a virgin." Prompto smiled as his lips met yours, knowing you could taste yourself on him.

He could feel you struggling with his jeans, and helped lower them enough for you to be able to free his erection from his briefs, only breaking your kiss to hiss as felt your hand wrap tightly around his shaft. With your lips now free, you shoved the panting blond off of you, so he was kneeling above you as you sat up to see him for the first time. Prompto couldn't help but feel a rush of pride as you let out an unconscious gasp before you lowered your lips to the tip of his cock, your tongue running along the slit to taste the bead of precum dripping out before you took him in, as far as you could, until your mouth met your hand still wrapped around his base. Prompto let out a husky groan at the feeling, the sudden warmth surrounding him, and quickly removed and bit down on his shirt to stifle his urgent whimpers as your lips, tongue, and hand slowly slid up and down his entire length in unison.

After only a short while, he could feel the pressure start to build as his breath became uneven and sharp. He was getting close, and you must have known too because just as he was about to fall over the edge, you stopped short and attacked his mouth once more, pulling him down until he was laying on top of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you dragged the head of his cock through your slick folds, coating him in your juices, teasing him with your entrance. Prompto braced himself, waiting for you to tell him you were ready, waiting for you to give yourselves fully to each other.

But then his heart stopped. "You have a condom right." You stated more than asked, still stroking his length 

You stopped though when you saw the cringe spread across his freckled face. "You...didn't bring a condom?" 

"I.. I... didn't think we'd be doing this..."

"You... waited two months, brought me all the way to Galdin Quay... just for dinner?" The look of confusion and disappointment in your eyes made him feel like scum. For trying to be a gentleman, oddly enough. Prompto could only continue to hold himself above you, cursing the fact that Gladio had been right, as he pictured the dozen silvery packets jammed in his nightstand back home. You sunk back into the bed and closed your eyes, shaking your head in disbelief as the luckless man resigned. He was about to unwrap your legs from his waist and get dressed, prepared to settle for just sleeping with you cradled in his arms tonight, when your eyes blinked open with a fierce determination and you pressed your heel into his ass, sheathing him in you, causing him to gasp in shock and delight.

"Then it's a good thing I trust the man I love." You smiled at him willfully, leaving the still shaken man to stare at you with unbridled awe, as his hands found purchase on your hips, gripping tightly.

"Gods, You're amazing, Y/N." Prompto whispered adoringly. And his wanton praise repeated over and over as he began pumping into you, chasing that release you had brought him so close to before. And when he felt it, the familiar build of pressure that made his breathes erratic, he reach down to where your bodies connected, searching for your still sensitive nub until you too, were screaming your adoration for your devoted lover as you came for him for a second time, digging your nails into the small of his back. Prompto let you go, flattened his palms against the bed, digging his fingers into the mattress as he tried desperately to hold on for just a bit longer, to just pump through your tightness one more time, until he couldn't any longer. He pulled out with a guttural sigh, spilling hot ropes of cum onto the sheets beneath you before collapsing next to you, wrapping a strong arm around your waist, pulling you closer to him.

The two of you laid there together, like two Valdaro lovers of old, silently coming down from your shared bliss, both completely exhausted, yet completely content from the long, whirlwind of a day you spent together. Prompto smiled as he watched you shut your eyelids peacefully, letting out a satisfied hum before you decided to let yourself drift off to sleep. The lovesick blond tried to rest as well, knowing it would be a long drive back to Lestallum the next morning, but he couldn't stop staring at you.

And couldn't stop the worry that you would regret this when you woke up. The ever insecure Prompto hated the thought, hated even the idea of the two of you only sharing one night. He wanted more nights with you, more mornings with you, and really, just more of you. He scooted himself closer, so your legs were tangled together as he reached for your hands resting between the two of you. 

"Hey...Y/N, are you asleep?"

"....Yes." You grumbled, sounding annoyed but the smile that tugged at your lips told him otherwise.

"Y/N, will you be my girlfriend?" 

Without moving, you opened one of your eyes to peek at Prompto questioningly, before closing it again and telling him unabashedly. "I already am your girlfriend. I've been telling people for like 2 weeks now."

Since your eyes were closed, you didn't see the way Prompto looked at you, like you were a goddess to be worshipped, or the way he beamed, the way his smiled shined brighter than the sun.

"... Hey... Y/N. If you're asleep, does that make me the man of your _dreams_?" Prompto snickered as you opened both eyes and stared at him, completely unamused. "You are _so_ weird."

"yeah, but you love me, right?"

"Yeah. I love you." You smiled as you shrugged and placed a chaste kiss on his freckled nose before finally drifting off to sleep. And Prompto, knowing now that you loved him, that you wanted to be with him, that there was atleast a tomorrow with you, let himself follow, still holding the soft hands that he never, ever wanted to let go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but i didn't lie. This one only took me 2 weeks to post as opposed to 3 like last time....
> 
> Thank you for everyone's patience. I feel so badly for the handful of you that check for updates. Promise to be better.


	24. The Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the fic: Prompto gets the flu.

"AHHHH-CHOO!"

Prompto sneezed violently into the crook of his arm, causing a few passersby to cringe and back about 3 feet away from him, as if the cause of his illness were the Starscourge instead of just the common flu that had been going around. You rolled your eyes at them, making a point to walk even closer to the sniffling man as you handed him a packet of tissues you kept in your purse, shaking your head in disbelief. Fear and uncertainty sure made people think some silly things, didn't they?

But you had to admit, your normally upbeat ex did look like the walking dead as he dragged his feet next to you, moaning softly in discomfort. His blue eyes were only half open, bloodshot and teary, with the darkest shadows under them you had ever seen. Even darker than after your second anniversary, when you made the mistake of buying him that MMO game everyone was raving about only to come home from a 2 day hunt to find him sitting in the exact same spot you left him, mumbling incoherently to himself and shaking from drinking too much ebony to stay awake. You remembered eventually having to rip the game right out of the console, much to his dismay, and hide it for a while until he calmed down. You smiled at the memory of how it was before everything, before you even started working with Caleb. Back when life was simple.

"Danks...."

Prompto's gravelly, congested voice pulled you back to the present as he clumsily fingered the plastic wrapping, trying his hardest to get it open so he could wipe away a very attractive green goop that was hanging out of his nose. You eyed him for a while, silently rooting for him to succeed in his battle with the tissues. You didn't know whether or not you should help him; he probably wouldn't want you to because according to him he "wasn't sick and could carry your groceries back for you just fine thanks for your concern", but after a few unsuccessful attempts to free a Kleenex, you couldn't watch him struggle anymore and you took back the pack, handing him just the one he needed, before putting them safely back in your purse.

"I cud have godden it." Prompto pouted as he took the tissue and blew his nose, missing the exasperated look in your eyes.

"Prompto, look at yourself. You're. a. _Mess_. You can't keep doing this. Spending every waking second with either me and the baby or going on hunts. Please, just go home, get some sleep. I can carry everything back to my apartment myself now..." You shoved another tissue in his hand as you tried to take back the grocery bags hanging off both his wrists, but despite how close to death he looked, he somehow still had enough left in him to fight you off. And smile his toothy grin while doing it.

"No! Drust me, I feel fine-d! I'm doing a lot bedder than Gladio or Iggy were, right? I dold you, I'm naht sick."

You sighed as you rested your hands on your growing belly, knowing there was no use arguing with him about this again. You had tried for the last 3 days to convince him that watery eyes and green snot were not the signs of a healthy person, and that he was allowed to skip seeing you if he needed rest. He was pushing himself too hard, not just saying "no, I'm taking a sick day" when Dave asked him on a hunt, always coming over to your place afterwards to walk you to work. If he was being honest with himself, he'd realize him trying to please everyone was taking its toll and if he'd just give himself a day off, he'd feel a lot better. But Prompto wouldn't have any of it.

And he did have a point. Last week, Ignis, Gladio, and Iris had all come down with the flu, the same one you had earlier this summer, before you and your ex started talking again. Knowing everyone could probably use an extra bit of help, Prompto took you to visit them so you could cook them some homemade cockatrice soup. Iris for the most part was okay, a little less energetic than usual, but still able to go on hunts no problem. But the way Ignis and Gladio acted, you would have thought them terminal. 

You had never known the advisor to be anything but prim and proper. And always, ALWAYS put together. Even when the two of you had gone together to some ancient ruins, and gotten lost for a few days. By the time you came out, your hair was a bird's nest, you were covered in dirt and grime, and you somehow smelt worse than the swamp water you fell into. While Ignis looked like he just came out of a men's magazine, Insomnia edition, and still carried the scent of his lavender detergent. He was always just that annoyingly perfect. So last week, when a very irritated Aranea answered the door and guided the two of you to their kitchen so you could cook for Ignis for a change, you smiled when you saw him lying on the living room floor in mismatch socks with his shirt completely misbuttoned, in a very unkept, un-Ignis state, moaning on and on about how the virus was "far more trouble than anticipated." Completely unaware of his wife's eyes silently begging you to save her.

But as dramatic as Ignis had been, it didn't hold a candle to Gladio's performance. When you got to his apartment, Iris was already there to take care of her big brother, even though she was still sick herself, and was running around frantically, not completely sure what to do and a nervous wreck because in all her life, she couldn't remember her older brother ever acting like this.

"So this is how the mighty House of Amicitia fall.... Some King's Shield I turned out to be.... Iris, if I don't make it, it's your duty, as an Amicitia, to guard Noct, protect him with your life, understand?"

You had been doing okay, acting sympathetic to the slightly feverish man, but when Iris started crying you cracked. You didn't know whether to laugh at how ridiculous Gladio was being or yell at him. So you did a little of both.

"Oh for astrals sake! Gladio, that's enough. You don't even have a fever anymore!" You tried to sound stern, but your voice broke with laughter as he let out a particularly harrowing groan when you and Prompto forced him to sit up in bed. "Now shut up and eat your soup! Less talking, more spooning. I swear you call yourself a crownsguard. Didn't your crown city upbringing prepare you for anything? When I was a kid..." Gladio looked down, wallowing in self pity, as he ate his soup and listened to you tell him about the time when you caught Gaiatoad pox and if he thought he was in pain now, he should try dealing with just one of the pus filled blisters you had to.

Yup, Prompto was faring a lot better then those two, and was at least on his feet, shuffling around town with all the living folk. _'Maybe he wasn't doing as bad as he looked'_ , you tried comforting yourself as you reached your apartment, trying to imagine what it would be like to take care of a sick child version of the stubborn man next to you. How on Eos did you parents do it? You'd never be as good at it as your mom was.

"See, told you I could make it!" You could hear the pride in his voice, even though he was panting and red in the face from the little effort it took to scale the few stairs to your level. You sighed quietly as you focused your attention to unlocking your door, but before you could turn the knob, you heard both bags of groceries crash onto the floor. You whipped back around to find an exhausted, "not sick" Prompto half on the floor, wincing as he twisted himself onto his butt.

"Oh my god, Prom, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, Yeah. I was just sitting down so I could rest before I walked you to work. Guess I just went down faster than I meant to," Prompto said through gritted teeth, clearly feeling the muscle aches from the flu he didn't have. It was obviously taking everything he had just to do this one small act, and you hated yourself for having to tell him it was all for nothing.

"Sunshine.... I don't have work today, remember? I told you that yesterday?" 

Prompto stared up at you like you had just told him Santa wasn't real, before he started looking around, wondering how he was going to get himself back up again. It's not like you could help him anymore with how big your belly had gotten. "Oh, yeah, that's right, you, you did. Well....ugh..." He groaned as he pushed himself back up, using the wall for support. "Is there anything else you needed to do today? I remember you said you were thinking about buying new jeans, we could go do that, or maybe go grab some lunch, or go to the library to get another baby book?" He asked hopefully, swaying a bit as he leaned forward to pick up your groceries for you. You could tell he was just grasping at straws trying to spend more time with the baby. It wasn't often the two of you had free days together. It would have been great to have started some of the baby things you had been putting off, but alas, today was not that day.

"Prom, we've already read all _both_ books the library has, twice. My jeans are fine for now, and it's not even 11 in the morning, we literally just had breakfast. There's nothing else I need to do today, and even if there were, I wouldn't make you do them with me. So Please. PLEASE. Go. Home." You practically begged Prompto as you grabbed the shopping bags from him and swung your door open. 

You knew you were right, that the best thing for the blond to do was to get some rest, but when you saw the sad, lost puppy look on his face as he nodded, "Yeah, I guess you don't need me anymore," you were reminded of your first date, and wanted more than anything to wipe that look from his handsome freckled face. 

Prompto looked down dejectedly, finally ready to leave, but then he started turning around, and it was like slow motion. You could see his puffy blue eyes roll slowly to the back of his head as his knees gave out from beneath him and he stumbled forward. Without a second thought, you immediately dropped everything, your bags, your purse, your keys, and braced yourself as he fell into you. You caught him but almost buckled under his body. Thankfully, the actual act of falling woke him back up, and just as soon as he dropped, he was alert again and helping you by supporting about half of his weight.

"Y/N!, I'm so sorry, are you okay? Is the baby okay?" He asked, clumbsily caressing your belly as he tried to stand up but couldn't quite do it on his own.

His elbow had landed painfully into your tummy as he fell, but you were pretty sure that hurt you more than the baby. And you completely forgot about it the second he was in your arms and you could feel how hot his skin was against yours. Like there was actual fire running through his veins from his fever burning him from inside out. Your heart sank when you realized just how sick he was this whole time, and cursed him silently for not telling you earlier.

"We're okay, but you definitely are NOT. Come on. Let's get you inside." You grunted as you walked him through your door, over to your uncomfortable couch, kicking your forgotten items inside along the way.

When the two of you neared your sofa, you immediately let go of him, which probably wasn't the best idea judging by how fast he fell onto the cushions, wincing when one of the springs stabbed his rib cage. You quickly waddled to your kitchen, wrapped a few ice cubes into a dish towel, grabbed a cup of water, and the last dose of over the counter medicine you spent half a weeks tips on from when you were sick, before waddling back to the couch with your bounty.

You came back around to find Prompto still laying on his side, wide eyed and amazed, taking in every inch of your dingy, small apartment like it was hallowed ground, like there were something really special about the patch of peeling paint in the corner of the living room. "Here, take these," You sat on the edge of the couch as you handed him the pills and water glass, making sure he finished up both before taking back the empty cup. Once done, you gently pushed him onto his back and laid the dish towel with the ice cubes onto his forehead. 

"Okay, so I know this couch isn't as comfortable as the one you have at home, but I don't want to hear it. You're going to rest here for a bit, no arguing. I'm going to do some chores and rest myself before making some soup for you to take home tonight, okay?" You asked trying to control your tone, but you could still hear the frustration in your voice. You told yourself it was because Prompto was an adult, and not only that, but in a couple more months, you'd be relying on him to keep the baby alive 50% of the time. How could you trust him with that when he refused to take care of himself? 

You closed your eyes as you inhaled deeply, knowing you were being unfair. Knowing that really you were frustrated with yourself. Him being so sick without you realizing just reminded you of how a few weeks ago you were also guilty of not taking care of yourself. Or your baby, proving how clueless you were. Your mom would have noticed, your mom would have never let herself become anemic while pregnant. But thank the astrals Prompto had been there to help you, more than you could ever thank him. The least you could do now was take care of him for a change, and ditch your usual "holier than thou art" attitude, at least while he was sick. You let your breath out slowly, before casting softer eyes on Prompto. And he in turn was staring back at you, completely unfazed by your clear annoyance, and instead looked at you in a way that filled you with a confusing mixture of warm nostalgia and bitter regret. A feeling you noticed more often as you spent more and more time with the father of your child.

"Are you... Are you sure? That your okay with me being here?" His raspy voice cracked a few time as it quivered. 

"Yeah. It's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" 

"No reason!" He responded quickly, as if afraid he was planting in you the idea to kick him out. "I... I've never been in your apartment before... I like it. It feels kinda like ho.... It's just really nice. What you've done with the place..." He mumbled with all the sincerity in the world as he turned his head as much as he could without disturbing the towel, acting like it was a privilege to be in the shithole you called an apartment.

You pressed the back of your hand against his cheek, trying to gauge if his fever was high enough to have melted his brain somehow. But realized a little too late that you shouldn't have done that, when you saw the look on his face as he close his eyes, feeling your hand against him. Your throat suddenly felt dry and you coughed awkwardly as you got up off of the couch to create some much needed distance between the two of you. "Relax, Sunshine, it's not that nice. Just your fever talking. Now I got stuff to do. Try to get some sleep? I'll go get you a blanket..." You trailed off as you went to your room to grab a throw you had found at the flea market for really cheap, ignoring Prompto's weak protests that he wasn't sleepy and that he could help you around the house if you needed.

You were right to not take him up on his offer because by the time you came back, the oh-so-helpful blond was already snoring softly, dead to the world even as you reached around him to tuck him in.

You were about to walk away again, so you could start sweeping up your kitchen, but for some reason, you found yourself staring at him, unable to tear your eyes away. Unable to stop the memories of how, on the very few occasions you actually woke up before him, you used to watch him sleep, like you were now, and trace the freckles around his face lightly until he woke up and gave you your favorite lopsided grin. "Good morning, beautiful."

You frowned as you shook your head a few times, trying to shoo the memories away, chastising yourself for wasting time thinking about how things used to be. You scoffed as you made you way to the kitchen, telling yourself to just pretend that he wasn't even there. And you really did try to, but every few minutes, while you swept the floors, cleaned the counter tops, counted and recounted the little bit of gil you were able to save now that your fridge was stocked with meat from whatever hunt Prompto had been on, you found yourself shaking your head when another old memory cropped up, or staring at the backside of your couch when you would get a whiff of what used to be "home", coming from the man snoring quietly on the other side.

A few hours later, after the apartment was clean (or as clean as it was ever going to be) and you had called Dave to let him know you were forcing the invalid hunter to take a sick day tomorrow, you checked on Prompto to make sure he was still fast asleep and before deciding to take a short nap yourself before you had to start cooking. Now that your baby was actually growing you found yourself more exhausted than usual, and knew napping for an hour or two would have you feeling refreshed and recharged.

And thankfully your body agreed, the minute your head hit the pillow, you were asleep, slowly being sucked into a vivid, but kind of boring dream. You were wondering the ancient ruins with Ignis again, who, after passing the same rock 4 times, gave up for the night and started helping you make the cockatrice soup you had promised Prompto, right there in the swamp water you were standing in. You started trying to argue that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, maybe he could cook it on the bank just 10 feet away, until you got a whiff of his food and immediately changed your mind. Here was great. But slowly, as the dream went on, you noticed his dinner started smelling off, like he had used too much of the wrong spices or something. Still you held you tongue. It was his recipe after all. Who were you to tell him how to make it? But you soon started grimacing as the off mixture of smells overpowered you ultra sensitive pregnancy nose, until finally the sound of your alarm telling you to was time to get started on the soup pulled you out of your underwhelming dream.

You felt confused and disoriented for a minute, wondering why you could still smell Ignis's weird recipe. But when you heard the sound of your cutting board hit your counter, you got up, realizing the aroma wasn't a figment of your imagination, and found all the cupboards in your kitchen open and Prompto at the stove, looking a million times better from just a bit of medicine and rest, as he stirred what you guessed was supposed to be cockatrice soup.

"Prompto, what are you doing?" You asked slowly as you watched him take a hand full of badly diced lieden peppers and throw them into his concoction.

"Oh your awake!" He said excitedly when he saw you, beaming with pride as he explained himself. "I woke up feeling pretty good thanks to you, and saw you were still asleep, so I thought I'd thank you by getting started on the soup." He turned away from you to focus in on his creation, trying to waft in its smell, but unable to since his sinuses were still stuffed.

"Uh... do you really think that's the best idea?" Your eyes narrowed at him skeptically. As much as you appreciated his gesture, you cringed as you watched him pour, literally pour, way too much salt into the broth, suddenly remembering your poor deceased toaster that hadn't even lasted a week after you moved in with him so long ago. "You don't cook, Sunshine." You reminded him gently as you grabbed the salt from his hand.

"Yeah but I watched you make it so many times at Gladio's and Ignis' last week, I feel like I can do it." He said confidently, as he grabbed another handful of peppers to throw in the stew. But then he hesitated, with his closed fist hovering over the rim of your pot. "Wait how much lieden pepper do I put in it again?" Prompto asked, looking at you so innocently for some guidance. He looked so happy to be helping, you almost felt badly for having to burst his bubble.

Almost.

"None, Prompto." You sighed, feeling too groggy for this. "The recipe doesn't call for lieden peppers." 

Prompto's expression went blank as you both looked down at his soup at the same time. He blinked slowly like a lizard on a rock as he dropped the peppers back onto the cutting board. But you frowned as you really studied the broth for the first time.

"Also, I think you grabbed the daggerquill breast instead of the cockatrice." 

Prompto only responded with a noncommittal "hm." As he stared stoically at the soup he was stirring, clearly trying to figure out what he could do to fix everything. You'd forgotten how adorable he could be sometimes, how capable and yet helpless he was.

"Prompto?"

"Yeah?"

"Back away from the stove." You commanded as you rolled up your sleeves.

"Yeah." He agreed easily, making you chuckle, as he stepped aside so you could take the helm. And there he stayed, mostly just watching as you salvaged his soup, but every once in a while handing you this spice, prepping that ingredient when you instructed, which ended up saving you a lot of time. And miraculaously, a half hour later you snuck a taste of some spicy, but surprisingly good daggerquill soup and turned off the stove.

Prompto found a thermos in one of the cabinets he had opened before and handed it over to you, expecting to take his portion to go like you said earlier. But you ignored the container in his outstretched hand and the way he cocked his head in confusion, choosing instead to walk past him and grab two bowls.

You let him stay for dinner. But just because you wanted to make sure he ate something so he'd have enough energy to make it home. Atleast that's what you told the both of you when you saw the way his eyes lit up as he between the bowl and you, not believing this was real.

"This is just a one time thing, Prompto. Only because your sick." You warned as the two of you sat down at your rickety table. His smile faltered a bit but didn't disappear, letting you knew he had heard you. And with that understanding, you shared dinner with him in your home for the first time, laughing at the funny thoughts that popped up in his slightly medicated head, giggling as your baby kicked inside while he sang the chocobo song to it, and watching as he looked around your apartment some more, taking it all in without judgement, until he drained the last drop of soup from his near empty bowl.

You picked the bowl up the moment he set it back down and cleared the table, letting him know it was time for him to go. But instead of the usual disappointed pout he wore when he had to say goodbye to you and the baby, he smiled softly as he watched you fill the thermos he gave you before with more soup.

He took his left overs graciously, complimenting you for dinner and thanking you for "saving his life" earlier as you walked him to the door. And you waited patiently as he leaned down to give the baby it's two kisses and leave. But just as he crossed the threshold into your complex's hallway, and you were about to shut the door, he turned around and threw one hand up to stop you while the other one reached for yours.

"Hey, Y/N. Before I go, I just wanted to say. I know you're worried that when the baby comes you won't know what to do, but don't be. Trust me. You're going to be an amazing mom. I know it." He squeezed your hand confidently before letting you go and turning back around to leave..

You stood there stunned and your eyes started burning as tears welled in them. Damn pregnancy hormones. But you didn't even bother to wipe them away. Prompto, the man who since finding out had all the answers, who seemed to take to this whole parenting thing like a duck to water, thought you were going to be an amazing mom? You? Not just an okay mom, not just a good mom, but amazing?

You knew he was probably just saying that to be nice, knew there wasn't even a sliver of hope for you to be an amazing mom. But still that's all being around Prompto did, it gave you hope. Filled you with it actually. And as scorned and as hurt as you still were, you couldn't help but want more of his hope. More of his optimism.

"You can come back tomorrow if you want more soup!" You blurted out without thinking, yelling at him louder than you intended. "You, you can help me make actual cockatrice soup then, so you'll know how to do it for yourself." You offered quietly, embarrassed by your sudden outburst, confused why you even said it in the first place. Or why your heart was now racing. This was just a one time thing, it was only supposed to be a one time thing.

But then his face broke out into that lopsided grin, the one you loved, and you could hear the joy in his raspy, husky dry voice. "I'd really like that Y/N. I'll see you tomorrow."

And suddenly your one time thing had become two. ' _But two is okay. He's still sick after all._ ' You told yourself as you watched him walk away.

' _Yeah. It can just be a two time thing, and then that's it._ ' You told yourself sternly. But still, when you saw him flash his toothy grin one more time before disappearing down the stairwell, you couldn't stop the goofy grin that tugged at your lips as you thought about tomorrow, feeling for the first time in a long while excited for whatever it brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay who else here has had first hand experience with the life threatening effects of the man flu? Ignis and Gladio barely made it out alive.
> 
> They are so brave.


	25. The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fic: home is where the heart is.

When you woke up to the ungodly sound of your cell alarm buzzing on the night stand, you found yourself surrounded by limbs and warmth and a wonderful, citrusy musk you loved, with your eyes practically glued shut. Three straight weeks of endless hunts would do that to anyone. And as tempting as it was to stay cradled in strong arms and sleep for just a couple more hours (or days) you had to get up. There were so many things you knew you had to do but couldn't quite remember in your groggy state.

Because your eyes refused to open, you started blindly detangling yourself from your boyfriend of ten months, managing to reach over him and turn off your alarm, which earned you a tired groan as he embraced you once more, holding you tight against him so you couldn't leave.

"whatcha doing? 'S too early" Prompto grumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his face into your neck. You secretly agreed, and cursed yourself for your innate need to "adult" and "be responsible" while someone like the adorkable man next to you was perfectly happy with having fun and staying carefree.

Yup, sleeping in was for other people. People like Prompto. But not you. You sighed as you tried to rub the sleep from your eyes, but couldn't because he had your arms pinned against your body.

"Hafta gedup sunshine." You yawned back as you tried to leave again. You loosened the blond's grip enough to sit up, but as you started sliding out of his tiny, twin bed, he hooked a strong arm around your waist, pulling you back down onto his mattress and rolled himself on top of you to rest his head on your chest, all while his eyes were still shut.

"No!" He pouted. "Too comfy. You stay." He demanded like a caveman.

You giggled as he placed a few lazy kisses across your chest, above the neckline of his shirt you had worn to bed, before he settled down to go back to sleep, using you as a human pillow.

You tried to pry open your eyes, only getting them halfway before they fluttered shut again, your body fighting you tooth and nail to get the rest it so desperately needed. "Fine." You conceded as you wrapped your arms around Prompto, running your fingers through his hair to cradle his head closer to your heart. "Just 5 more minutes." You sighed to an already snoring Prompto, while you yourself drifted off once more.

* * *

When you finally came around for a second time, you were immediately greeted by a lazy but dazzling smile, like you always were lately. "Mornin' beautiful." Prompto said cheerfully, his voice a bit raspy from sleep.

"How long have I been out for?" You cringed as you reached for your phone again, sensing that a bit more than the 5 minutes you agreed to earlier had passed. "Three hours!? Prompto, why didn't you wake me up!" You smacked him gently on the chest while simultaneously burrowing closer to him. So much for being the responsible one.

"Hey, it's not my fault! I would have, but when you're out that cold, you could sleep through a Dualhorn stampede and you know it." He teased. "Besides, you just looked so cute, I couldn't wake you up." Prompto kissed the top of your head as he grabbed your hand and interlaced his fingers with yours. "What's your rush anyway? What do we have to do today?"

"Well, _I_ have to get a new cell phone, bring all my stuff back home, clean a layer of dust that's probably an inch thick, take out the garbage, do about 17 loads of laundry. Oh yeah, and find a new place to live so I have chance of actually make it home some nights and not have to bother you all the time." You rattled off your massive todo list. Since you hadn't had a day off in weeks you hadn't actually been home in weeks, choosing to stay with your wonderfully accommodating boyfriend instead since his studio apartment was at the edge of the city, that much closer to Headquarters. And though he never once complained about you invading his space or having to clear out a drawer or two for your clothes, with so much of your things scattered around his bachelor's pad, you worried you might be overstaying your welcome and he just didn't want to tell you.

"What are you talking about? I don't mind you sleeping here..." He argued softly, as if he knew what you were thinking. But you could hear a frown in his voice as he trailed off and started drawing circles on your back.

"yeah yeah yeah," You wiggled out of his arms and pushed yourself off of him, giving him a kiss to wipe the pout off his face. "But I gotta sleep at home more often. Otherwise what's the point of me even having my own apartment." You joked as you finally got out of bed and walked over to his bathroom, honestly believing he was just too sweet to force you out.

Prompto followed you, hovering near the door while you grabbed your spare toothbrush next to his on the holder. You were busy brushing your teeth and rinsing out your mouth, so you didn't notice the way Prompto looked down, smiling, but you thought you heard, over the sound of the water splashing in the sink, him whisper to himself "Yeah, You're right."

"Hm? Sunshine, did you say something?" You spat out your toothpaste as you looked at him in the mirror. He snapped his head back up and started blushing a bit when he realized you had heard him, but brushed off your question, telling you it was nothing. You shrugged as the two of you switched places so he could brush his teeth too. You had been with him long enough to know there was something on his mind, but decided to just let it go for now, making a mental note to definitely bring it up again though.

A few minutes later, after you were dressed and leaving, Prompto offered to go with you and help anyway he could. "It's only fair. My apartment is never cleaner than when you're over", he reasoned. And his first order of business: buy you a fast breakfast/lunch at the street vendor you liked nearby before leisurely guiding you through the busy street as you devoured your kabob.

You had just barely gotten off of his block when he stopped short and grabbed your elbow as you were taking the last bite of your skewer, causing you to miss your mouth completely, smearing the sauce all over you face. "Sunshine!" You yelled exasperatedly, trying but failing to keep a straight face as Prompto laughed unapologetically at you. He quickly grabbed a napkin from another stand and wiped away the mess on your face.

"Nice lipstick, Y/N. Love the color!" He joked, giving your freshly cleaned face a peck. "Sorry about that, but look!" Prompto ran up the sign displayed on the new building you were passing, waving you over to the door. "They're having a showing. Isn't that lucky." But the blush that quickly spread underneath his freckles gave you the feeling luck had nothing to do with it.

"Let's check it out! You never know right?" He practically squealed, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Prom what's going on? You're being weird. And not like your normal weird. But like weird weird." You eyed him suspiciously as you sauntered up to him.

"Nothing, nothing! Just trying to level up my boyfriend game. Now come on." He opened the door and grabbed your hand. "Fifth floor, let's go, let's go, let's go!" You started laughing as he bound up the stairs two at a time, dragging you behind him until you reached the correct landing.

When you stepped inside the perfectly decorated apartment, you were greeted by a warm, sweet smell that brought back flashes of memories from your childhood. You let go of Prompto's hand as you slowed to a stop, leaning on the  doorway, just taking in the scent and surprising yourself with how at ease it made you feel. But you only got about half a second to enjoy the nostalgia before an all too eager voice snapped you back to attention. "Oh hello you two! Come to see the apartment? Feel free to look around!!" The excited realtor exclaimed as she presented a platter of cookies to choose from, making it abundantly clear there hadn't been much foot traffic that morning. Which for the life of you you couldn't figure out why.

The apartment was decently sized, more spacious than any of the others around Lestallum you had seen, with beautiful hardwood floors you couldn't help but point out to Prompto when you walked in. And of course just felt more "homey" than any of the other dozen or so you had begrudgingly toured over the last few months.

And in stark contrast to how burned out you had been feeling after searching for a new place month after month but finding nothing, you actually had a lot of fun running around, bickering with Prompto over the pretend changes you'd each make if you lived there (Y/N! you know what would great is if you put a tv there, and my couch over here. -- Prom, You can't put a couch there! You'd block off the hallway. You'd have to put it against here and put a coffee table there so you could rest your feet on it.). And all the while the agent trailed behind, going through the usual spiel, up selling the features of the apartment, the hardware it came with, asking questions about what the two of you were looking for, clearly assumed you were shopping for a place together, which neither of you felt the need to correct.

Finally the short tour ended in the bedroom, and you couldn't stop snickering as you stood in the doorway and watched Prompto run around like a kid in a candy shop. "Hey this room has way more outlets, we won't need to fight over who gets to charge their phone like at your place. Ooh, Y/N! When you get a chance, check out this walk-in closet, it's pretty big. Go check the water pressure in the bathroom. Is it strong enough for your marathon showers?" You could tell he was already loving the idea of you living so close to him, which made you smile as you responded that the water pressure was perfectly fine before you made your way back to the bedroom where Prompto and the realtor were making small talk, waiting for your verdict.

"Yeah we're both hunters, it's how we met actually." Prompto offered with his chest puffed out proudly.

"He's rank 10." You interrupted. You couldn't help but brag a little, earning him an impressed look from the agent, as you pulled his face down to kiss him on the cheek. Since before you had met him, you knew he had worked his damned hardest to prove himself and become stronger. And having just earned the highest hunter rank all by himself, you couldn't have been more proud of the man standing beside you, even if it meant the two of you would no longer be partnered together now that he was expected to do most hunts on his own.

"Yeah but everyone knows you're the better fighter." His eyes met you with complete sincerity, mirroring the pride you felt for him, as he wrapped a supportive arm around your waist to pull you close to him. You rolled your eyes at him, but couldn't stop that goofy grin from tugging at your lips. "But what do you think about the place? You like it right?" Prompto blurted out, practically giddy with excitement as he looked around the bedroom again.

"Are you kidding? I love it!" You replied honestly which made Prompto's lopsided grin dazzle. But you felt your own smile strain when reality set in. "But, a place this big, I can't even imagine how much it costs." You continued disappointedly as you grabbed his hand, slowly leading him back to the living room to leave before you and your idealistic boyfriend got too attached.

However the realtor in tow had other plans. "Oh, the price is open to negotiation." She responded hastily, her voice cheery but a little tense, obviously sensing her much needed commision was at stake. With Lestallum growing bigger and bigger and people needing more and more protection if they wanted to travel outside of the city, goods were a little more expensive, and everyone who wasn't a hunter was a little more scared. "Owner's having trouble finding people who want to live so close to the edge of the city, what with the recent daemon attacks. All things considered, it's actually a steal, especially for a two income couple like yourself." She looked between you and Prompto hopefully. "How long have you two been searching for an apartment?" She asked, still unaware that the hunt was just for you.

You were about to set the realtor straight and let her know it wasn't the two of you shopping, but was cut off mid-explanation. "Oh it's actually just --" 

"About three months" Prompto replied quickly. You shot your boyfriend an incredulous look causing a light blush to stain his cheeks. But that didn't stop him from smirking at you before giving you a subtle wink, inviting you to just play along with his make believe.

"That's an awful long time, and trust me. You can keep searching all you'd like but you won't find a better deal than this. And I'm sure the rent would be no problem for skilled hunters like yourself! It's only 40,000 gil a month." She stated with forced nonchalance, but quickly reiterating that the owner would negotiate when she saw your jaw drop. "Just imagine it." She continued hurriedly, making a last ditch effort to bait you. "The two of you coming home after a long day at work, making yourself a meal in this cozy kitchen and eating together in the dining area. Or maybe on rainy days, you two sit on that sofa you mentioned before and just watch old movies together. Doesn't that sound fantastic?"

You could only stand there and stare stupidly at her, trying to pick your jaw up off the floor. Not only was that almost double the month to month premium you were paying now that your lease was up, but that number hurt even your hunter's budget. No wonder no one was here!

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Prompto pull out his phone, leaning over the kitchen counter with his brows furrowed like he was trying to figure out how many hunts a month you would have to do to afford the place, but there was no need. It would have been doable, but you either had to take on even more hunts than you already were or give up luxuries you grew accustomed to, like hot water for showers... and eating everyday.

You smiled softly as you watched Prompto furiously punch numbers into his phone with his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. If you had to choose to spend what little free time you had between going on hunters to pay to live in this beautiful apartment (no, not apartment. Home), or being with Prompto, it was Prompto. Simple as that.

"Thanks for the tour and the cookies. You definitely gave us a lot to think about." You thanked the realtor as you beelined toward the door, nodding for Prompto to follow you. And aside from the blond asking you to wait for him at the bottom of the steps when he realized he had left his phone on the table, you both walked in silence until you were outside, heading to downtown Lestallum where your current apartment was, stopping only once to pick up a new phone for yourself since you had just lost yours under the hoof of a Catoblepas.

"So did you really mean what you said in there? Do you really like it?" Prompto eventually asked; his voice still rang with unsullied excitement, not at all put off by the steep asking price.

"Yeah, It was really nice. Um. Thanks for showing it to me!" You said with as much enthusiasm as you could muster. He just seemed so thrilled with the idea that he had helped you find the perfect apartment, you didn't have the heart to take that away from him just yet. Even though you already resigned to the fact that as much as you loved it, you couldn't afford it.

Luckily your half-hearted answer was enough for Prompto and he dropped the subject as the two of you scurried to your current place in the center of the city where you both knocked out all your other todos for the day.

Or atleast you did. That is when Prompto wasn't chasing you around your apartment with the dirty mop claiming you had something on your face he needed to wash off. Or coming up behind you and tickling you so hard you almost peed while you were innocently trying to dust the top of the cabinets you couldn't reach. Or, sneakily moving your pile of towels behind you while you were sitting on the floor folding laundry, and tackling you into them to smother you with kisses. Or when he wasn't letting those kisses get carried away and taking you right there on top of the now dirtied towels. You were actually amazed you were able to get anything done with him around, but even with his constant distractions, he was a big help and the two of you had cleaned up your poor, neglected home, and washed and folded all your laundry just in time to grab a quick togo dinner from the market.

And as you sat at your table, setting up your new voicemail and watching him eat his dinner while tapping away at his phone (probably playing King's Knight), you realized, with how hectic your schedules were lately, it had been a long time since either of you had any time to just enjoy each other's company. And you knew you were right. No home, no matter how comfortable or inviting, was worth sacrificing the time you spent with him.

You couldn't stop yourself and leaned over to kiss him right in the middle of recording your greeting, giggling when he dropped his phone in surprise and you saw his adorably shocked expression.

"What? What was that for, Y/N?" He laughed as he unconsciously touched his lips where yours had been.

You sighed contently, "No reason. You're just... my best friend. And I wish everyday could be like this." Your voice trailed off as you returned your attention to your food, suddenly feeling very shy under the intensity of Prompto's gaze. It wasn't often you were the sentimental one, but you were so unbelievably happy with him. You wanted him to know, pride be damned!

You were about to take another bite of dinner when Prompto broke the silence by chattering at you frantically, making you jump in your seat.

"So the apartment from earlier. It's really one of the nicest places I've seen in Lestallum and I've lived here since Noct disappeared. And really reasonably priced too for how big it is, don't you think?" Prompto's ramblings sounded rehearsed, as if he had been practicing it all day in his head, and instantly reminded you of the realtor. You were a bit taken aback, not entirely sure what enjoying your boyfriend's company had to do with a new apartment, and a little disappointed knowing that you'd have to burst his bubble. You knew he could see it too, in your face, as you watched his own expression falter just the slightest. "What? What'd I say?"

"Maybe it's reasonable to you Mr. Alleyway Jack, but not all of us get to go on high level hunts by ourselves yet. _Some_ of us still only get to go on the smaller hunts, or share the bounty with whatever partner they're with." You said gently but firmly. You hated being the bad guy but one of you had to be realistic.

"But you heard the lady, the price is-"

"Negotiable." You finished for him. "I know but from 40,000 Gil, what could I possibly get it down to? 35,000? Maybe?"

"36." Prompto agreed quietly as he studied his food, suddenly interest in the composition of rice.

"Yeah somewhere around there, and I just don't think I can afford that place on my own yet, Prom. But I really did love the apartment and I love you for taking me there. I really do." You smiled warmly as you leaned over to give him a comforting Eskimo kiss incase he was disappointed.

But instead of looking downcast or sheepish like you expected, he became serious, nervous, and maybe even hopeful as he looked back up at you.

"Yeah, Y/N. You'd want like a roommate for a place like that right?"

"Exactly. And I'll be damned if I'm living in a one bedroom apartment with a roommate, where I have to sneak my boyfriend in and out like a teenager." You straightened up, satisfied that you both were now on the same page, still a little confused by the seriousness of his expression.

Feeling like the discussion was over, you got up to start putting both of your leftovers in the fridge, letting him know his favorite pair of chocobo pajamas you had gotten him for his birthday were folded ontop of your dresser - already sure he would be spending the night. But when he didn't answer, you turned back to find him sitting exactly where he was before, giving you an anxious, shy smile you hadn't seen since he had asked you to be his girlfriend months and months ago.

"What? What's that look for?" You asked warily. Your eyes narrowing as you tried to guess what he was thinking.

Under your scrutiny, his face turn beet red as he forced his awkward smile even wider before he spit it out.

"Y/N,Ithinkweshouldmoveintoghether!" He responded so quickly, everything came out as one word, which took you more than a few seconds to decipher. But once you did, your eyes widened and you froze.

"wait, what?" You asked in complete disbelief that you had interpreted his jumbled up mess correctly. 

Prompto looked down for a moment to let out a nervous breath before he cast determined blue eyes back on you and repeated, with a little more confidence, "Y/N, I think we should move in together."

You blinked a few times, trying to figure out where the punchline was because obviously this was a joke. Like the one the two of you had played on the realtor earlier today. Letting her think you were looking for a home together. Yeah. It was a joke like that. It had to be. You had never talked about anything like this before, where on Eos was this coming from? But before you could form a coherent thought, Prompto used your silence as an opportunity to make his case.

"I mean, these past few weeks, waking up next to you everyday. It's been amazing, and you just said you wanted everyday to be like today. And it can be. We can have that. Everything the realtor said, rainy days and coming home and eating dinner together. I want that with you. And when I saw that apartment, I knew it. That we could be really happy there. Together."

You swallowed quietly; he wasn't kidding. "Prompto, that all sounds really nice, but don't you think we might be rushing into things?" You gently pointed out, assuming he was getting caught up in the pretty picture the agent had painted for him.

"No. No, I don't! We've already been together for a year now. And why should that even matter if it just makes sense? You were right this morning, Y/N. What's the point of having two apartments when most nights I'm either here with you, or you're over at my place? Half my clothes are already here and I don't remember buying any of the bras or tampons in my dresser back home." Prompto argued, almost with pride, as if the fact that he could recite what brand of feminine products you used were a testament that your relationship was ready for the next step.

He got up and took a few steps toward you, but was visibly hurt when you unwittingly took one back, feeling a bit attacked by the suddenness of his request. "I mean, you like spending time with me too, right? You love me too?" Prompto asked, and you could tell by the scared expression on his face, he honestly didn't know if you did.

And suddenly it wasn't Prompto the man staring at you, but Prompto the chubby little blond boy with glasses, so unsure of himself, neglected by everyone. The one from the pictures he had shown you with scorn. You wished you could have met him back then, or wished he still looked like that now. Just so you could hold that version of him close and tell him how loved he was. How loved he would always be.

Your eyes softened as you quickly closed the gap between the two of you, wrapping your arms around his waist as tight as you could. Hoping your affection was enough to quell his insecurities.

"Of course, Sunshine. I couldn't love anybody more." You brought your hands to his chests and pushed away from him just enough so you could look him in the eyes. Wanting him to understand not just how you felt about him, but also where you were coming from, why you had accidentally stepped back before.

"But spending a lot of time with someone is completely different than full on living with them. What if you replace the toilet paper roll over and I do it under?  What if you hate the way I drink straight from the carton? What if I start snoring really loud and I keep you up at night? You'd have no way of getting away from me. I'd just always be there and if your basing all of this off of what I said today, or what the realtor said, I don't know if you've thought it through completely. How can you be sure this is what you want?" Your eyes darted back and forth across his face anxiously to see if he thought you were rejecting him again. But you breathed a sigh of relief when you saw him smile.

"Well, first off you do snore really loud," A cheeky smirk tugged at Prompto's lips as he continued, ignoring the scowl on your face. "And secondly, I didn't just come up with this today. That would be crazy. I've...actually been thinking about this for a long time now. It's what I want, I know its what I want, Y/N because..." His voice faded as he looked back down at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. "Because ever since we started going out, I've noticed, I don't dream as much when I'm with you at night. I don't have as many nightmares. Not about Zagnautus Keep, about Ardyn, about becoming an MT. About becoming...Him." You could see his eyes darken for a second as he thought about his "father", but when he looked up at you once more, the flash of disgust was gone, replaced with warmth and love as he continued.

"And the few times I do, and I wake up next to you and can hold you in my arms, I don't feel scared, I don't feel fake. I feel like I'm real. And like everything's going to be okay. I feel that way whenever I'm around you, and I don't worry about daemons, or darkness. I'm just happy. You make me happy. That's how I know I want this, but only if you do too." Prompto paused as he thought about what he had just confessed to you. Then scoffed at himself, flashing you a sad half smile that looked more like a grimace as he looked away again. "I guess that's a pretty selfish reason to want to do anything, right? Maybe I'm more like him than I thought."

You could see the pain, almost shame, hidden beneath his veiled expression. And you hated that look, hated those thoughts he had about himself. You would have done anything to rid him of them, you loved him so much.

You quickly grabbed his chin in your hand, directing his eyes to you, but still he hesitated. "Prompto. Look at me." You caressed his cheek with your other hand, coaxing his glacial eyes to slowly move from their place on your kitchen wall over to yours, which were still swimming with self doubt. You went up on your tip toes to place your lips firmly against his lips, using your tongue to tempt him into kissing you back. And it's only when you felt his arms wrap around your waist to your back, and his lips part the slightest so his tongue could meet yours, that you separated, just enough to look at him again, placing both hands on his neck so you could use your thumbs to lightly brush his freckled cheeks.

"You are not him. You will never be him. I don't care what those reports said, you are not a clone, you are not a fake. You are your own person, with your own future and your own purpose. And wanting to do something because it makes you happy doesn't make you selfish, Sunshine. It makes you human. And you, more than anyone I know, deserve to be happy."

You saw his smile, his real smile, twinkle in his eyes as you stretched up to kiss the highest spot on his neck you could reach before returning your head to his chest. And you stood there with him and listened to the sound of his heart beating in his chest. His beautiful, sunshiny heart.

Eventually Prompto, after a few quiet and content minutes together, leaned his head back and nudged your forehead with his nose to get you to look up at him, trying to gauge your reaction. "So...what do you think, Y/N? About moving in together?" He asked cautiously.

You took a deep breath before answering. This was probably a terrible idea, there was still so much the two of you should consider before committing to something like this. But you couldn't deny the butterflies in your stomach each time you imagined it. Going to home with him, waking up next to him. Building a safe haven together that was all your own, where nothing else mattered. Not the darkness, not the daemons, nothing except the two of you.

"I think this is a worse idea than the time you took a selfie with the coeurl." You quipped, trying and failing to stop the smile that spread slowly across your face. That only widened when you saw Prompto's.

"So, will you move in with me?" Prompto repeated patiently, sure of the answer now but still wanting to hear it.

"We are making such a huge mistake."

"Will you move in with me?"

"Mark my words, Prom. You are going to rue the day you asked me to." You warned him as ominously as you could while your voice trembled with excitement.

He shook his head adamantly before he leaned down and peppered tiny kisses all over your face, making you giggle as you tried to shield yourself from his attack. "Is that a yes?" He asked, each of his words separated by a few kisses. And you knew he wouldn't stop until you finally said it. "Yes, Prompto Argentum! I will move in with you. There, are you happy now?" You groaned in mock surrender.

But that groan quickly turned into laughter as Prompto picked you up and spun you around, letting out his own happy squeal, before setting you down again to kiss all his joy into you, with the two of you still giggling against each other. Finally after more than a few seconds, he released your lips with a small smack and beamed down at you, throwing you a mischievous, guilty smile. "Great! because when I went back up to grab my phone at that apartment, I might have put in an offer and the realtor might have just texted saying we got it! We move in whenever." 

Prompto ignored the look of horror on your face as he pushed off of you and ran around your apartment, pulling out and sorting through his two drawers full of clothes, making plans for how you could fit two apartments worth of stuff into one. "Maybe we should just leave all the furniture and buy knew stuff huh? How many chocobo throw pillows is _too_ many chocobo throw pillows? Does that even exists. But we should totally combine our kitchen stuff. I think I have a can opener I can bring. Make sure you pack your toaster! That's about all I know how to use. How old is this sweatshirt? I don't even remember wearing it here! Oh hey! I've been looking for these jeans..." 

You were still rooted in the kitchen where he left you, watching him patter in and out of your bedroom forming a "trash" pile and "keep" pile with his clothes, suddenly realizing just how insane your boyfriend was.

He made an offer on an apartment before he even knew you would agree? Prompto was either crazy confident that you would say yes, or just plain crazy. But as you watched him start going through your kitchen cabinets, taking inventory of everything you had, you smiled to yourself knowing it didn't matter. He was right. You were ready for this, and more importantly, you wanted this. Wanted his face, his beautiful lopsided smile, to be the first and last thing you saw everyday. And you wanted it more than you had realized.

"Okay I'm done with my clothes, I'll start sorting through yours too. Honestly, how many bras do you need? Like 1 right?" He pondered, disappearing into your bedroom again.

You followed him then and, after saving 3 bras fated for the "trash" pile, sat down with him, pulling out all the laundry you had spent all day putting away, laughing at the surprise kisses he gave you each time he thought about moving in with you, and wondered if your crazy, ridiculous, "what are consequences?" boyfriend would ever stop surprising you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to kind of show that even though MC thought she always had to take the first steps in the relationship physically (ie, first kiss, holding hands, etc), Prompto always tried to take the relationship to the next level emotionally (ie, he asked her to be his gf, he asked her to move in together, and ultimately, he asked her to marry him). Which, even though it's kind of a role reversal, it kinda works for them and their relationship. IDK,
> 
> Next oneshot: The Hunted
> 
> Last one shot: The Downfall


	26. The Downfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the fic: the beginning of the beginning of the end.

People wouldn't have believed Prompto if he told them the truth,  _you_  probably wouldn't have either, to be honest. But he knew the first time he met you. He just knew.

He had a feeling that that night was _the_ night. That his life was going to change. And he had been right to some degree, it just didn't happen quite like he had imagined. 

He had thought he was finally going to get her to notice him, the girl of his dreams. Cindy. He felt like his heart was going to burst he was so excited as he limped his way over to the caravan where she and Gladio were chatting, even though he had barely made it back from his last hunt in one piece, and he couldn't remember the last time he sleep more than three hours at a time.

Yet here he was, braving the mines no one else wanted to and bringing back the ore she needed to make more daemon-warding headlights, the ore she needed to make sure no one else died the same way her parents did. He thought he would be her hero. And imagined she'd be so happy she would give him a hug. And maybe during that hug, she would realize she had harbored feelings for the plucky gunslinger all along.

Prompto knew the chances of this all actually happening were pretty slim, he wasn't crazy. Nevertheless, being the optimist he was, Prompto smiled at his daydream, hoping against hope the stars aligned in his favor for once. But life never went quite as Prompto dreamed and for once, he was thankful of that.

He was just walking up to his friends, close enough to hear Gladio wonder angrily about when his supposed backup from Fallgrove was supposed to get there, and was about to cough quietly to interrupt their conversation when he felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, causing him to yelp unattractively as he fumbled the stone he had brought for his golden haired goddess.

"Excuse me - oh gods, are you okay?"

Prompto remembered bending over, trying to pick up the bounty along with his pride, but stopped just inches from the stone.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. Here, let me get that for you."

In his narrowed tunnel of vision, he saw someone else's hand, small and dainty, grab the ore for him before handing it off to his frozen one. 

"Uh...here you go..." the mysterious woman giggled awkwardly.

Prompto could feel a telltale blush start heating up his face, realizing he was being totally weird right now. It's just, he had never heard such a beautiful sound in all his life. He slowly inched his eyes up to see who that voice belonged to, and found a real life angel staring back at him.

You were wearing borrowed hunting attire that looked about two sizes too big, and had a heavy looking duffle bag slung over your shoulder, splotches of dirt covering you from head to toe, and tired eyes that told him you had definitely had better days. But then you gave him a soft polite smile that made your nose crinkle in the cutest way as you met his gaze, and Prompto choked as his breath caught in his throat. "Um, anyway," your smile and voice faltered a bit when the stunned blond still hadn't said anything. "I'm looking for-"

"All civilians check-in at the garage and stay out of the hunters way until we say it's time to move out." Gladio took one look at you before interrupting your question, already sure he knew the answer. But the way he responded, in a dry, bored tone, made Prompto wince. Not that he blamed his gruff friend; they all had given that same instruction over and over again until the words lost meaning. But still Prompto couldn't help but feel protective of you. Someone this tiny and innocent looking shouldn't be spoken to so curtly.

Except, no wait, you actually looked kind of scary now as your eyes narrowed at the king's shield. On second thought maybe you could handle yourself.

You stared at Gladio defiantly for a few seconds, sizing up the man that was more than a foot taller than you with an unimpressed look on your face, before you quipped back coolly. "Well when I see one, I'll be sure to let them know. Until then why don't you take your own advice and stay out of my way?"

Your words were sharp, but still, Prompto's heart fluttered. And when you turned away from a confused Gladio to address Prompto and Cindy instead, your features immediately softened again to match your ethereal voice, causing the gunslinger to swallow slowly as he hung desperately to each word you said. "I'm looking for an Amicitia? A Gladiolus Amicitia? Know where I can find him?"

"That's m--" Prompto, without really knowing why, felt compelled to tell you he was Gladio, somehow thinking it was a good idea to be the guy you were looking for. But thankfully the wide eyed blond was cut off almost immediately by the real deal before he embarrassed himself.

"'Fraid you already did, baby. But I don't think I caught your pretty name." Prompto glared out of the corner of his eye, noticing the not-so-subtle change in Gladio's tone. As for the man himself, he raised a thick eyebrow and shamelessly eyed you up and down, a move Prompto hated, mostly because it seemed to have a certain effect on all women the luckless blond only dreamed of. But you must not have noticed because instead of swooning over the attention, you sighed to yourself and cracked your neck before turning back to the rugged hunter, offering your hand to shake. "Name's 'Y/N'. And it looks like I'll be heading with you to the Weaverwilds."

"You need an escort there?" Gladio asked as he stood up to tower over you, purposefully flexing his bicep as he cradled, more than shook, your hand. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." He teased as he reached over to brush some of the dirt off your cheek.

Normally Gladio's forward behavior would have driven the gunslinger crazy (he was just so much better at picking up girls, how did he do it?), but Prompto was busy racking his brain trying to remember why that name sounded so familiar. Y/N... Y/N... Suddenly, as he watched you push Gladio's hand away from your face, Prompto's eyebrows shot up. Dave had mentioned your name in a list of recruits he was going to ask to come out and help. But... that would make you a hunter wouldn't it? 

"Actually tough guy, I was ordered here to take care of _you_." You corrected your scarfaced partner as you crossed your arms in front of your chest. "Something about you asking for help clearing out the roads to Lestallum? Sound familiar?" You stated haughtily, trying to guide the conversation back to business.

Gladio opened his mouth to say something, frowning as he tried to find the punchline in what was clearly one big joke. But before the muscular man could further stick his foot in his mouth, Prompto jumped in. "You're the hunter from Fallgrove? That took on the Marlboro hunt by yourself?" 

Your eyes darted across the blond's face, studying it to see if the awe in his voice was sincere or if he was being facetious like most of the other hunters you had met. But after a few seconds, you relaxed again.

"Yeah... wasn't actually one of my smarter moves..." You admitted as you lifted up your shirt to reveal dark purple veins that wrapped up your ribcage and under your bra, where one of the daemon's tentacles had injected its poison. Prompto didn't mean to stare, there was really no reason to. You weren't showing off anymore than the bombshell mechanic next to him, but his eyes were stuck studying your body for reasons that had very little to do with the slow healing wounds that covered it. He didn't even realize he was until Gladio started chuckling and you let your shirt fall as you squared off to your temporary partner once more.

"Something funny?" You asked innocently, but your eyes dared Gladio to answer as you dropped your bag on the plastic table with a thud.

Still laughing, he looked down his nose at you, giving you another quick up-down before answering, "Nah, I'm just surprised you could take down a Marlboro all by yourself. Kinda small for a hunter, aren't you?" The big guy jeered, clearly not believing your claims. And Prompto tensed as he saw a glint of anger in your eyes. If you really did the hunt on your own, you weren't someone he ever wanted to piss off.

But Prompto watched in horror as a completely different expression melted across your features, one that made the blond's stomach churn uncomfortably, as you smiled mischievously up at the behemoth sized man and bit your lip. It was a look he had seen a lot of other women give Gladio, before they'd disappear together behind the garage, in an alley, to the caravan, wherever. It was a look of physical need to blow off some steam, to find some relief to the constant stress everyone felt. And, without knowing really anything about you, the idea of you being just another notch on his friend's headboard, especially when Gladio was being so rude to you, REALLY bothered Prompto. Without knowing you, he thought you deserved so much better.

But what could he do but resign as you took a slow step closer to the shield and gently rested one of your delicate hands on his chiseled abs as you hummed. It was then Prompto remembered Cindy was still sitting next to him, and reminded himself that she was his girl, she was the one he liked. "Here's that ore you needed." Prompto grumbled as he handed over the shiny rock, trying his hardest to ignore you and Gladio flirting next to him.

But instead of basking in the heartfelt thanks the mechanic gave him, Prompto cringed as he saw in his peripheral you run your other hand up Gladio's chest, slowly hooking it around his neck. "Aw, Gladiolus, hasn't anyone ever told you the secret?" You whispered softly as you pulled his face down to yours. You were just so enticing, with your eyes half-lidded, inviting whoever was near to come even closer. And the amber eyed man must have agreed as he bowed to your pull without hesitation, looking all too pleased with himself as he leaned down to meet you.

But then, when he was just inches from your face, when Prompto had had enough and was about to follow Cindy to her garage, your eyes sharpened with focus as you swung both hands behind his neck and threw all your weight on the muscular man, knocking him off balance. And as he fell forward with you hanging from his neck, you wrapped your legs around his waist and dug both heels into the backs of his knees, causing the large man to crash backwards onto the ground with you straddling him.

Gladio grunted in shock at having been tricked, and was about to throw you off of him, until you pulled out a small pocket knife and held it against his neck, letting out a soft giggle and almost sweet smile when he finally submitted. "Size doesn't matter... 'Little Sword.'" You smirked with a wink.

Prompto realized then you may have been the most beautiful, stunning woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

"But seriously, you better not let your guard down like that while we're out there. I don't know about you but I don't plan on dying anytime soon." You stated matter-of-factly as you cracked a potion over a small knick you had given him and helped your now sheepish partner back up. "Now, where's the shop here? Need to stock up before we head out." You were suddenly all business, dusting yourself off, acting like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Just you usual meet and greet folks, move along.

"It's the building in the center." Your shocked but impressed partner said, pointing you in the right direction as he rubbed the back of his neck. You thanked him with a friendly punch in the arm that made him smile approvingly as you picked up your duffle bag and surveyed the rest of Hammerhead for a few seconds, searching for the correct building.

"I'll take you there!" The blond suddenly yelled, not entirely sure why he offered. Even with how busy the station was now, he could see the store from there and knew you had seen it too. But then you smiled at him, nodded for him to join you. And ignoring the incredulous, shocked look Gladio threw his way, the excited blond practically tripped over himself to catch up to you.

"My name's Prompto by the way. And what you did back there. Was. Totally. Epic. I wish I could have gotten that on film!" Prompto laughed as he grabbed your duffle bag for you.

"Uh, thanks." You hesitated as you released your belongings to him, eyeing him cautiously like he was some kind of daemon you had never seen before. "It's nice to meet you, Prompto. But are you always this... sunny?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of am. Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah, it's actually kind of nice. But I think I might need to dig out my old sunglasses when we hang out." You joked with him. And that's how it was with you for the rest of the short walk over to the shop. Just the two of you teasing each other, walking slower than either of you normally would have just so you had a reason to spend a few more seconds with one other. He could feel it then, how easy it was with you, how different it was. Each time you made him laugh, each time he made you smile, he could feel everything changing. 

"Well thanks for showing me the shop. Hope to see you around, Sunshine." You waved goodbye and threw him a beautiful smile that was so big it made your nose and eyes crinkle before you turned around and disappeared into the store.

That was the first time he met you, the first time you called him sunshine, and the first time he knew he was falling in love with you.

* * *

He thought about that night little over 2 years later, and about how invincible he thought you were. You, this tiny little thing, had taken out a Marlboro and Gladio all by yourself? There was nothing you couldn't do, nothing that could stop you. And for two years he went on believing it. But as he watched you sleeping now, your face wincing every few seconds as the pain infected your dreams, he realized how wrong he had been. How fragile you really were.

"It could have been worse." 

Thats what everyone, including you, kept telling him. It could have been worse for you, you had actually been lucky, it was a clean break - it would heal quickly, you both should be thankful really. People repeated it over and over like mantra as if he didn't realize what could have happened, how close it had been. But how could he not realize, it was all he could think about.

What if you hadn't found that extra potion during the hunt? What if Prompto hadn't insisted you take one of his guns "just incase"? What if you had never asked him to teach you his starshell technique? What if it had been foggy and he hadn't seen the burst of light, showing them where you were? What if he had waited just one more day to look for you like everyone told him to? What if, what if, what if.

What if any one of those things turned out differently? Then it wouldn't have just been your leg. That the red giant could have taken so much more.

He thought about it for weeks as he watched you struggle through physical therapy, as you did and redid the dressing covering the massive burns on your leg, as you lay awake at night gasping from the pain but refusing to use any of the narcotics the doctor's gave you because they made you dizzy. He'd loved you since the first time he met you and he'd almost lost you.

You should have never been alone on a hunt like that. You were never supposed to be. You were only rank 8. Yeah you worked your ass off to move up faster than most others, but you should have never volunteered for the level 90 hunt all by yourself and Dave should have never approved it.

Atleast Dave seemed to get it, after a strongly worded rant from Prompto. He admitted his lapse in judgement and promised to find more recruits to help out with the quest load, and always, ALWAYS follow protocol, no exceptions. But that still wasn't good enough for Prompto. Almost losing you was a wake up call. He didn't want you to just have a partner on high level hunts, he never wanted you near high level hunts ever again. And what's more, he wanted you to have a partner permanently. Someone always there to watch your back when he couldn't.

But you were just so stubborn. "Sunshine, I'm fine. You're overreacting. Nothing happened. It probably won't even leave a scar... Don't be ridiculous, I'm not taking anymore time off than I need. I won't just sit at home idle all day while you hunt!... What do you mean why? Because I'm a hunter too. It's who I am! Look, I'm not talking about this again. Please. Just come to bed, I'm tired. I want to sleep."

You had had the same fight over and over throughout your entire recovery, and the closer you got to the end of your lengthy rehabilitation, the more desperate each of you became, wishing the other one would just understand and stop arguing. But neither of you would budge.

So Prompto did something he never thought he would, he went behind your back. The day before you were supposed to go back he talked to Dave again with an idea.

"Hey Dave, you know that new recruit you were talking about? Well I was thinking, new recruits are the most likely to get injured or get put out of commission, right? Because we always have them partnered with each other. Wouldn't it make more sense to have someone higher ranked train them for a while? Help them get their feet wet before making them jump in?... who'd do it? Well Y/N's coming back tomorrow. I know if you asked her, if you told her how important it is to help show the newbies the ropes, she'd agree. I don't know, just think about it."

Prompto knew it wasn't a terrible plan, knew there was a good chance Dave would actually agree with him, and knew you'd hate it. But he had to save you, even if you'd hate him for a while. He had to try. Meeting you had changed his life, and now that he was with you, he knew he could never be happy going back to how it was before. He needed you. So as he watched you sleep, watched your unconscious face contort from the pain you pretended not to feel when you were awake, he held you a little bit closer, praying you wouldn't stay mad for too long.

* * *

 You woke up the next morning bright and early, excited to finally get back to your normal life you had missed these past few weeks. Prompto, of course, was already up and staring down at you with a smile on his face. "Morning beautiful!"

You raised your eyebrows in happy surprise. Since you had gotten injured, he had been moodier, borderline grumpy. Even his morning greetings had been a little lackluster, making you worry he was growing tired of having to take care of you 24/7 while your leg healed. But today he was starting to sound like his old self and you said a quick 'thank you' to the universe for getting your happy, doting boyfriend back as you leaned up to kiss him. "Morning, Sunshine!" You gave him an Eskimo kiss as you clambered over him and got out of bed, secretly shifting weight off of your injured leg when you felt a sharp jolt of pain (scar tissue the doctor said).

"You know, watching me sleep isn't as romantic as you think it is. It's actually borderline stalkery." You teased as you made your way over to the bathroom to brush your teeth.

"Hm.." Prompto grunted in agreement, settling himself behind you and wrapping his arms around to your front. He rested his chin on your shoulder and placed a chaste kiss in the crook of your neck as he watched you brush your teeth in the bathroom mirror. "I do follow you to work, follow you home, have your schedule memorized, and take pictures of you when you're not looking. I guess I am your stalker!" He laughed at the realization and gave you that mischievous lopsided grin of his before squeezing your stomach making the foam from the toothpaste dribble out of your mouth.

"prmto!" You scolded him through a mouth full of toothpaste as he ran away laughing. You normally would have chased him around and used his shirt to wipe off the mess he created, but you knew that would cause the flashes of pain to reverberate through your leg. So you had no choice but to take the high road and wipe off your mouth yourself, praying that Prompto didn't notice, knowing it might lead to another fight if he did. Luckily, when he did venture back to the bathroom, he gave your leg a quick glance but didn't say anything, which you took as permission to go get dressed and start making some ebony for the both of you. 

By the time he was out and changed, the coffee was done and the two of you were ready to head out to Meldacio, stopping by your favorite breakfast place along the way like clockwork. It was a bit surreal, how quickly your body readjusted to your old routine, it was like you hadn't been bedridden and broken for weeks. And other than Prompto being a bit more reserved than usual, nothing had really changed which made you feel more relieved than it should have.

It made you feel like maybe you could just walk up to headquarters and go back to fighting like you used to. Not that you were afraid to fight now, although no one would fault you if you were. A lot of hunters that had run ins like yours had quit, realizing just how dangerous it was out there now and how scared they were of dying, and no one ever thought badly of them. Everyone got it. But it wasn't the fight that made you nervous, but the fighting. You could still feel the scar tissue in your leg, and you had lost a lot of muscle from not being able to train while it healed. You honestly didn't know if you'd come back the same.

You never told Prompto this, knowing it would be just another reason he'd want you to stay home, but you worried about it through your whole recovery. But what could you do? Fighting and being a hunter was all you knew. It was a part of you, like being Prompto's girlfriend. It was just who you were.

You took a deep breath as Prompto pulled up to the parking spot and stopped the car. You were reaching for the door handle, ready to walk out for your first day of work, when Prompto gave your hand a squeeze before jumping out of his door "No! Let me!"

He raced over to your side and before you could even protest, he held your door open and offered you his hand like a true gentleman. "Milady, your quest doth await your choosing."

You tried to stiffle a snicker which ended up making you snort unattractively and soon you and Prompto were laughing at one another just like you used to. "Which quest do I have to go on to make sure you never talk like that again?"

Prompto was about to answer when he saw someone coming up behind you and his face fell as he gave you a halfhearted smile and shrug.

"Y/N, welcome back. We should talk." You recognized the slow, steady drawl in Dave's voice right away and you couldn't help but sigh. Talks with the boss man can't ever be good. Even when your boss was as cool as Dave.

"sure, what's up?" You asked, following him back to his office.

"well I been thinking, it's getting harder and harder to find new recruits, it's kinda important that we keep the ones we do get for as long as possible, as alive as possible. I'm thinking we might need a bit of a change up. How'd you like to be a part of a pilot program I'm thinking of? Work one on one with new hunters, teach 'em all you can until they can hunt as good as you? What'dya say?"

"I think it sounds like glorified babysitting, if I'm being honest." You retorted testily, unable to hide your frustration with knowing, by Dave's tone, that you didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"You can think of it like that, but just look at all the good Cor and Iris have been able to do working together. It wouldn't be a bad idea for us to have another dynamic duos." Dave reasoned evenly. He waited patiently as you let his words sink in, knowing he was right. But you hated that he was, because you knew exactly who planted this seed in his head.

"And this idea, to have me working with weaker hunters, this idea wouldn't have come from one blond haired, blue eyed, rogue Niflheim insurgent that better sleep with one eye open from now on, would it?" You closed your eyes as you rubbed your temples, already knowing the answer before Dave responded politically.

"Can't say where I thought it up but that hunter of your's has got a good head on his shoulders and a good heart in his chest... so, whenever your ready, your new partner'll be over by the caravan." Dave finished, dismissing you as you stomped your way back outside.

Prompto was still out there waiting for you, meeting your stoic, expressionless gaze with his guilt ridden eyes. "So... what'd he want?" He asked innocently, but you could hear the hope in his voice. Hope that his scheme had worked. You opened your mouth to say something, but didn't know what, and just ended up closing it again lamely as you walked away. Truthfully you knew this is probably what was best for you. It would give you some time to test your leg, and let it heal up while still making you feel like you were making an impact. But the fact that he hadn't told you first, hadn't warned you what he would do, really really hurt. 

But the worst part was knowing that your hurt was unjustified. That if he had told you his plan, you probably would have just brushed it off, and refused to hear him out just because you were that stubborn. You were disappointed in yourself just as much as you were in him and it just sucked. 

You could hear Prompto following behind you and after a few silent steps he finally spoke again. "So I'm going to Hammerhead for a few days. To deliver some supplies and clear out a few daemons that like to hang out a little too close for comfort. I'll-I'll call you everyday and.... um... I'll miss you. And...Y/N, will you just say something? if anything happens to me, I don't want this to be our last conversation." He cried out as he grabbed your hand to stop you from walking away from him.

You groaned exasperatedly as you whipped around to face him, making him jump back a step. "Prompto, stop being dramatic, you go to Hammerhead all the time and nothing ever happens! Yes I am mad at you. That's what you want to know right? Yes you are in trouble. And yes, you will still be in trouble when you get back. And if you think getting yourself killed will save you from me, you got another think coming, because I vow to Bahamut that if you do that, I will Drag your soul back from the afterlife, hammer it back into your body, and then proceed to hammer it right back out again. So...so don't die, okay? Don't even joke about it." As strong and as sure as you wanted to seem, you couldn't stop your voice from cracking just the slightest at the end. Even though you knew nothing would happen to him, even though you knew it was just a joke. Because it had almost happened to you. It could almost happen to anyone.

Prompto smiled knowingly as he pulled you into a hug, peppering your face and neck with kisses as he promised over and over again that he'd come back. "Just so you can yell at me some more."

He then gave you one last kiss before packing up some supplies and driving off. And you watched him go until his headlights disappeared into darkness, purposefully refusing to wave him goodbye, because you still had your pride, obviously.

It's only then, when he had gone, you resigned to your new task and scanned Meldacio until you found a lone figure standing next to the caravan, looking a bit lost and out of place. You let out a heavy, audible sigh as you approached him, alerting him of your arrival before you actually acknowledged him. 

"You the new recruit?" You asked, a little too emotionally drained to be as welcoming as you normally would have been.

"yeah. Who are you?"

"The name's Y/N, and I'm the person who's gunna teach you how to stay alive out here."

He looked you up and down then, and you saw him frown in disbelief. "But I thought I was supposed to work with a higher rank?"

You blinked at him slowly, trying to decide what to do with him. You could tell he meant no malice and was just genuinely confused. Maybe you could play nice. Then again...

You dropped down and kicked the legs out from under him, and before he could react, stood over him, jamming both of your daggers on either side of his face, giving him about an inch birth on each side, before leaning down. "Rule number 1 of staying alive: don't underestimate your enemy."

"yes, ma'am" He responded with a nervous chuckle.

You helped him up then and unsheathed your daggers from the ground before addressing him again. "You got a name killer?" You asked over your shoulder as you walked over to the supply store, beaconing for him to follow so you could run through the curatives he'd actually need.

"yeah, yeah. It's Caleb. Hey! What's rule number 2 for staying alive?" He jogged a few steps to catch up to you.

Right as he asked, you thought you heard the long terrifying wail of an unseen daemon and the faintest sound of bullets firing in the distance. From the same direction Prompto left. You couldn't help but shiver. You knew you were being ridiculous, that you were just hearing thing and letting your imagination run wild. Maybe you were a bit more shaken up than you had let on. Maybe Prompto was right when he suggested you take more time off. But it was too late. You were back now and people were counting on you. You shut your eyes and shook your head, trying to get rid of the images of fire and iron that made your leg throb. And when you opened them again, you found Caleb standing there. Looking at you expectantly, waiting for your answer and eager to learn.

You were suddenly overcome with gratitude that he was. That you had a partner for as long as you wanted. And you were so grateful to Prompto for always looking out for you, doing what he thought was best and fighting you if he needed. So grateful that he loved you, that you had found someone like him. What would you ever do without him? You didn't even want to think about that. To you it was never a possibility.

You nodded you head slowly before you turned around and continued to the shop.

"Yeah, Caleb. rule number 2: don't die." You said as you stepped inside, walking side by side with your new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said there would be one before this chapter called the hunted, but I just couldn't get it exactly how I wanted it to be so I gotta let it stew for a while.
> 
> Also because this was a surprise to me that I would post it, I didn't do a read through check so ignore all grammar errors. So far as I'm concerned i writes real goodlike.
> 
> Also this leg injury is the one Gladio mentions in "the ring"


End file.
